Beautiful Target
by mheishiee.taeminnie
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! "Kau memang bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan hati para wanita di luar sana, tapi jangan harap kau bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan hatiku, karena hatiku telah lama membeku dan selamanya tak akan ku berikan kepada siapapun, termasuk dirimu!" "Lihat saja, aku akan jadi lelaki pertama yang akan meluluhkan hatimu. Camkan itu!" KYUMIN FF/GS
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Target/KyuMin/GS/Chapter.1

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki 3

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Cerita pasaran! Tidak sesuai EYD!

Summary : _"Kau memang bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan hati para wanita di luar sana, tapi jangan harap kau bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan hatiku, karena hatiku telah lama membeku dan selamanya tak akan ku berikan kepada siapapun, termasuk dirimu!" "Lihat saja, aku akan jadi lelaki pertama yang akan meluluhkan hatimu. Camkan itu!"_

Don't Bash! Don't Like! Don't Read!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

"Pssstt, Kyu. Lihat _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ yang duduk di meja belakang kita? Kalau diperhatikan, pandangan mereka terus melihat ke arah sini sedari tadi, lebih tepatnya ke arahmu. Aaa, aku rasa mereka menyukaimu." Goda seorang namja tampan kepada namja dingin disebelahnya. Mendengar godaan dari namja tampan tersebut, si namja dingin yang semula menyantap dengan santai bibimbap di tangannya pun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan Voila? 98% _yeoja_ disana memang benar-benar menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, ada yang sembunyi-sembunyi, terang-terangan, bahkan ada yang menatapnya dengan lapar seperti akan menelannya hidup-hidup. Padahal ia baru pindah 3 hari yang lalu ke kampus ini, namun siapa sangka jika ia sudah memiliki penggemar segitu banyak, sama seperti dulu ketika ia masih berkuliah di Myungdeong University. Tak lama Kyuhyun pun menaikkan sudut bibirnya kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Sudahlah Hae _Hyung_. Aku tau aku ini tampan, wajar saja kalau banyak wanita yang suka padaku. Abaikan saja mereka. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja makanmu. Setelah itu kita bisa langsung pergi dari tempat ini." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya kemudian mulai memakai earphone biru yang sedari tadi bertengger dibahunya dan mulai menikmati lagu yang mengalun dari sana. Donghae, si namja tampan tadi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar kenarsisan Kyuhyun kemudian menjitak kepala namja evil tersebut dengan sedikit keras.

"Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan! Sakit _Hyung_!" Teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kemudian mengelus-ngelus bagian kepalanya yang terkena jitakan sayang Donghae barusan.

"Halah~ baru juga ku jitak sedikit sudah mengeluh. Kau itu memang manja Kyu dan tak lupa juga kenarsisanmu yang tak pernah hilang sejak dulu. Bahkan aku sendiri pun heran. Kenapa masih banyak saja _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ yang tergila-gila padamu. Kalau mereka tau sifat aslimu bagaimana, mungkin mereka akan berpikir 2 kali untuk melakukannya." Ceramah Donghae panjang lebar dan hanya dibalas cibiran oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Katakan saja kau iri padaku. Yang jelas, aku ini tampan dan kaya, _Hyung_. Mana mungkin mereka bisa menolak pesonaku." Narsis Kyuhyun lagi sambil membusung-busungkan dadanya berlaga sok keren didepan Donghae namun namja ikan tersebut hanya menatap aneh kearah Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ckckck, yakin sekali kau. Bagaimana jika ada seorang _yeoja_ di dunia ini yang tidak suka padamu dan menolakmu mentah-mentah di depan umum, lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada serius bahkan sukses membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun sadar dari acara diamnya kemudian menatap Donghae dengan pandangan angkuhnya lagi.

"Hah~ itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak ada sejarahnya Cho Kyuhyun ditolak mentah-mentah apalagi di depan umum seperti yang kau ucapkan barusan. Kau tau, mereka tidak mungkin bisa menolak pesonaku. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh untuk itu." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada sombongnya namun hanya dibalas decakan oleh Donghae.

"Ck. Kau terlalu percaya diri. Aku semakin jenuh saja mendengar kenarsisanmu. Kenapa aku harus satu sekolah lagi dengan namja sepertimu. Bahkan aku menyesalinya ketika menawarkanmu untuk berada satu sekolah denganku di Universitas ini. Jinjja?!"

Bukannya merasa tersinggung, tanpa disangka Kyuhyun hanya bersikap acuh mendengar keluhan Donghae yang menurutnya sama sekali tak penting tersebut. Setelah itu mereka hanya terdiam sampai tiba-tiba mata Donghae tertuju kepada seorang _yeoja_ berkacamata yang sedang duduk sendirian dipojok kanan kantin. Terlihat _yeoja_ itu tengah menikmati makan siangnya sambil sesekali menggerakkan jarinya lincah diatas keyboard laptop merah muda yang terletak diatas meja didepannya.

 _Yeoja_ itu terlihat tengah memperlihatkan wajah serius namun rambutnya terihat kusut, wajahnya terlihat kusam, dan jangan lupa kacamata bulat tebal tengah bertengger diatas hidung mancungnya. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga dia tidak peduli lagi dengan penampilannya yang sangat berantakan. Entah kenapa Donghae merasa tertarik dengan _yeoja_ tersebut. Diperhatikannya terus sang _yeoja_ dan sesekali tersenyum tanpa sadar saat _yeoja_ itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kyuhyun yang bosan dengan keadaan yang menurutnya canggung seperti ini kemudian berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan ringan dengan Donghae. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi namja tersebut reflek terdiam saat melihat _Hyung_ -nya tengah memperhatikan sesuatu sambil sesekali tersenyum tak jelas.

'Apa yang dia lihat?' Ujar Kyuhyun membatin walaupun didalam hatinya ia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang membuat _Hyung_ -nya bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengikuti arah pandang Donghae namun tak lama menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat tau apa yang tengah dilihat _Hyung_ -nya sedari tadi dengan ekspresi yang tak wajar.

" _Hyung_ , jadi sekarang seleramu itu seorang yang…-errr…seperti dia? Aigoo~ Norak sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun masih meneliti sang _yeoja_ dari atas sampai bawah dan sontak membuat Donghae menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Ya! Jaga bicaramu evil Cho! Tidak kah ada pekerjaan lain untukmu selain menghina seseorang yang bahkan belum kau kenal? Kuakui dia memang terlihat biasa-biasa saja bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan cantik. Tapi menurutku dia memiliki pesona tersendiri." Jawab Donghae dengan sedikit … ya~ penghinaan namun matanya tetap tetap tertuju pada _yeoja_ tadi yang saat ini tengah menyeruput segelas Coffe Latte ditangannya .

"Pesona tersendiri katamu? Wajah tak terurus begitu kau bilang mempesona? Aku sungguh heran denganmu. Jangan hanya karena kau baru putus dengan pacarmu seleramu jadi turun drastis seperti itu _Hyung_. Aku turut prihatin mendengarnya." Ucap Kyuhyun seenaknya dan sukses membuat Donghae sedikit tersinggung.

"Ya! Jangan bicara seenaknya. Kau itu tidak tau apa-apa. Lagipula jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu. Aku tidak suka." Bentak Donghae dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun bungkam seketika. _'Apa dia kali ini benar-benar tersinggung dengan ucapanku?'_

"Y-ya. Aku hanya bercanda _Hyung_. Kau jangan marah. Maafkan aku." Ujar Kyuhyun cepat dan dibalas dengusan oleh Donghae.

"Hahh~ baiklah. Kali ini kau ku maafkan. Lain kali, jangan bahas itu lagi, _Ara_?" Donghae berujar walau dengan sedikit jengkel namun ternyata kali ini Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh, mungkin karena merasa tak enak dengan namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _Hyung_ -nya sendiri.

"Kyu, aku punya ide bagus untukmu." Seolah tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa, Donghae tiba-tiba saja tersenyum misterius dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun merasakan akan ada sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpanya setelah ini.

"Ide apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun agak sedikit ragu-ragu namun hanya dibalas kekehan kecil dari Donghae.

"Bagaimana jika kau tembak _yeoja_ itu disini? Jika kau berhasil, akan ku berikan mobil _Ferrari-_ ku padamu dengan cuma-cuma." Kyuhyun sontak terkejut dengan tawaran Donghae dan hal itu sukses membuat namja angkuh tersebut tertawa.

"Ahahahahha…."

"Kenapa tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Hhahaha… Ya jelas ada lah _Hyung_. Kau menyuruhku menembak _yeoja_ kumal begitu dan rela memberikan mobilmu sebagai taruhannya? Apa kau sudah gila? Kau terlalu mahal menghargai _yeoja_ seperti itu. Kenapa tidak kau hargai dia 500 won saja? Bukankah itu sebanding dengan _yeoja_ kumal seperti dia?"

"Ck. Kau keterlaluan sudah menghina dia. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan sifat angkuhmu yang sudah kelewat batas itu, Cho. Ya, aku memang berani bertaruh. Karena aku yakin, _yeoja_ itu mampu mematahkan kata-kata aroganmu dan akan membuatmu malu seumur hidup." Ucap Donghae dengan lantang dan ternyata sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya. Tak lama, Kyuhyun pun menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya kemudian menyandarkan bahu bidangnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada seolah meremehkan apa yang sudah Donghae ucapkan barusan.

"Kau terlalu yakin _Hyung_ , karena aku 100 % persen percaya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena aku Cho Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ cantik saja bisa ku dapatkan apalagi yang jelek seperti dia? Jangan buat aku tertawa. Ku harap kau tidak menyesalinya jika aku berhasil menjadikan dia pacarku. Lihat saja nanti."

"Harusnya kata-kata itu kau tujukan pada dirimu sendiri. Ku harap _yeoja_ itu yang akan menyadarkanmu nantinya."

"Terserah apa katamu _Hyung_."

"Geurae. Tunggu apa lagi? Kau datangi _yeoja_ itu sekarang. Aku akan menyaksikannya dari sini saja." Ucap Donghae dengan nada menantang kemudian menopangkan dagunya.

"Baik, kau lihat saja. Aku pasti akan dengan mudah mendapatkan _yeoja_ itu." Dengan gaya angkuhnya, Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari kursinya kemudian mulai mendekati _yeoja_ yang tengah terlihat serius dengan pekerjaannya yang terlihat sangat membosankan tersebut.

"Ehem. Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan berkata sok ramah setelah berdiri di depan meja sang _yeoja_ namun _yeoja_ itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Melihat adegan langka tersebut, seluruh penjuru kantin sontak menatap kaget kearah Kyuhyun bahkan suasana kantin yang semula ramai kini berubah menjadi sedikit senyap karena kali ini hanya terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari mereka yang kini tengah menatap objek yang menarik perhatian mereka. Bahkan sosok yeoja yang Kyuhyun datangi ini seolah tak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh disekelilingnya bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih saja mengabaikan jika sosok Kyuhyun tengah berdiri disana.

'Ck. Dia terlalu sibuk. Kenapa aku malah diabaikan? Aku akan mencoba lagi.'

"Ehem. Permisi _yeoja_ yang manis? Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan _yeoja_ itu masih saja asyik dengan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa bersabar dan dari jauh Donghae hanya bisa cekikikan melihat Kyuhyun yang terabaikan.

' _Rrgggghhh~ Sabar Kyu. Kau hanya perlu mencoba sekali lagi.'_ Kyuhyun membatin.

"Ehem. _Yeoja_ manis? Aku sudah lama berdiri disini, dan aku letih. Bolehkah aku duduk dan…."

GEPLAK!

"Eh!"

Kyuhyun sontak terkejut dan Donghae yang jauh disana juga sama terkejutnya saat _yeoja_ itu tiba-tiba menggebrak mejanya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Pergi menjauh dari sini, aku sedang sibuk!" Jawab _yeoja_ itu pelan namun menusuk hingga sukses membuat Kyuhyun terdiam ditempatnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengajakmu mengobrol. Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran. Jadi aku datang kesini berniat untuk menghiburmu dan siapa tau kau akan-…"

"KALAU SUDAH TAU AKU SEDANG BANYAK PIKIRAN KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGGANGGUKU, HUH! Pergi kau jauh-jauh dan jangan ganggu aku!" Bentak _yeoja_ itu lagi dan sukses membuat seisi kantin kampus menatap kejadian itu tak percaya bahkan bisikan-bisikan tersebut terdengar semakin nyaring bahkan Kyuhyun sayup-sayup mendengar jika mereka tengah membicarakan dirinya dengan semangat saat ini. Kyuhyun sontak terdiam setelah mendapatkan respon negative yang diterimanya hingga kini wajahnya mulai terlihat mengeras. Donghae di ujung sana pun hanya bisa tertawa bahagia menikmati pertunjukan di depannya.

"wuaa.. .. Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuh dibentak dengan _yeoja_ cupu? Tak kusangka hari ini terukir sejarah baru didalam urusan percintaan Cho Kyuhyun." Gumam Donghae pelan namun tersirat rasa bahagia yang membuncah disana.

' _Rrgggghhh~ berani-berani dia membentakku!'_ batin Kyuhyun hingga tanpa sadar aura hitam kini telah mengelilinginya.

"Ya! Kau _yeoja_ kumal! Harusnya kau beruntung mendapatkan tawaran dari namja tampan sepertiku! Masih baik aku menawarkan ini padamu dengan cuma-cuma tapi kau malah menolakku mentah-mentah bahkan mempermalukanku disini. Sadarlah?! Kau hanya _yeoja_ jelek tak terurus, jadi jangan seenaknya saja membentakku! Dengar! Kau itu nyatanya tidak sebanding dengan namja tampan sepertiku, seenaknya saja kau menolakku bahkan harga dirimu hanya sebanding dengan 500 Won! Aku bisa saja membelimu dengan harga pantas seperti itu dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu jual mahal! Menjijikkan sekali!" Bentak Kyuhyun tanpa sadar dan sukses membuat _yeoja_ itu dan seluruh isi kantin kampus terdiam mendengar penuturan tajam namja tampan tersebut.

TES!

"Eh!"

 _Yeoja_ itu tiba-tiba saja meneteskan air matanya namun tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun balik terdiam kaku ditempatnya.

" _Pssttt~ kau lihat anak baru itu. Dia memang tampan tapi mulutnya benar-benar keterlaluan."_

" _Iya. Aku tidak habis pikir, padahal dia tampan tapi aku tidak suka dengan caranya menjelek-jelekkan wanita."_

" _Wuahh. Aku menyesel telah menyukai orang seperti dia. Kalau ku tahu sifatnya dari awal begitu, aku mungkin berpikir dua kali untuk menyukainya."_

" _Iya, sama. Aku juga."_

JLEB!

' _Kata-kata itu sama seperti yang diucapkan Donghae Hyung. Apa..aku memang sudah keterlaluan?'_ Batin Kyuhyun setelah mendengar ocehan-ocehan _yeoja_ yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan ocehan-ocehan itu, dengan kikuk Kyuhyun kini kalang kabut sendiri untuk mencari tissue dimanapun itu tempatnya. Saking paniknya ia sama sekali tak menemukan benda putih tipis tersebut hingga mau tak mau membuatnya memilih untuk mengeluarkan sapu tangan dikantong celananya dan berniat untuk meminjamkannya kepada _yeoja_ atau bahkan bisa dikatakan wanita tersebut.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata kasar tadi, aku rasa aku tadi hanya reflek mengucapkannya. Ini, pakai sapu tanganku. Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku dan…"

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam saat _yeoja_ itu menatapnya tajam dengan genangan air mata dibalik kacamatanya. Kyuhyun baru kali ini mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari seorang wanita, terlebih wanita yang baru dilihatnya bahkan dia tidak tau siapa namanya.

"Aku memang jelek, kumal tak terurus tapi kau tidak berhak menghinaku. Laki-laki sok tampan sepertimu hanya bisanya menyakiti perasaan wanita. Aku heran, kau itu tampan namun ucapanmu tak lebih dari tumpukan sampah! Aku harap kau akan menyesali ucapanmu dan kau akan mendapat balasannya. Bawa saja sapu tanganmu itu karena aku tidak membutuhkannya dan ku harap jangan kau pernah mendekati aku lagi. Karena aku, TIDAK SUKA DENGAN KEBERADAANMU, LAKI-LAKI AROGAN YANG SOK KENAL DAN TIDAK MEMILIKI SOPAN SANTUN!" Ucap _yeoja_ itu dengan penuh penekanan kemudian mulai membereskan perlengkapannya di atas meja dan mematikan laptopnya. Setelah itu _yeoja_ tersebut pun pergi dengan mendorong kasar bahu Kyuhyun agar tidak menghalangi jalannya dan menyisakan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya.

' _Sial!'_

Dengan perasaan kacau, Kyuhyun kembali duduk dikursinya dan terlihat wajah senang Donghae terpatri jelas disana.

"Wuaa.. wuaaa… ternyata uri Kyuhyun benar-benar ditolak mentah-mentah eoh? Bahkan, kau belum sempat berkenalan dengannya. Oh iya, mendapatkan izin tempat duduk saja sudah ditolak apalagi sampai kenalan ya? Jangan-jangan kau bisa saja ditendang? Haahhaha…" Donghae tertawa puas setelah mengingat dengan jelas kejadian memalukan tadi dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun bertambah kesal.

"Ya! itu hanya permulaan! Dan aku belum mau menyerah. Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan _yeoja_ itu dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut didepanku dan menarik kembali ucapannya. Lihat saja!" Jawab Kyuhyun kali ini dan masih saja dengan arogannya dan membuat Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyu..kyu…aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiranmu yang masih terdengar kekanakan itu. Baiklah jika memang itu maumu, lakukan saja. Aa, aku baru ingat nama _yeoja_ itu siapa. Kalau tidak salah dia Lee Sungmin dari jurusan musik dan seorang komposer lagu yang terkenal pandai dikalangan mahasiswa musik. Mungkin tadi dia sedang menulis lirik tapi kau malah mengganggunya." Oceh Donghae berusaha mengingat-ingat tentang _yeoja_ tersebut namun hal itu hanya dibalas decakan kesal oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau dia sedang sibuk seharusnya jangan bekerja di kantin kan? Itu sih salah dia sendiri." Omel Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Ya! Pabbo! Terserah dia lah mau mengerjakan diman? Lagipula kantin ini kan tempat umum. Kenapa kau mesti melarang? Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" Tanya Donghae setelah mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka dan Kyuhyun pun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan evil smirk andalannya.

"Aku akan tetap mengejar _yeoja_ itu dan aku pasti mendapatkannya. Lihat saja!" Jawab Kyuhyun pasti dan dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae.

"Ok, terserah padamu." Jawab Donghae kali ini seadanya kemudian memilih untuk melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

' _Lee Sungmin ya? Baiklah. Kau akan menjadi targetku sekarang!'_

=TBC or END?=

Annyeong haseyo. Mesy imnida. Author baru di ffn ini :3 sekedar pemberitahuan. Aku udah pernah publish ff ini di fb.q dengan nama "Mheishiee Taeminnie", namun kali ini aku sedikit mengubah beberapa kalimat yang terdengar aneh, sehingga ada sedikit perbedaan kalimat dengan yang ku publish di ff. Ottae? Apakah menarik? Apa pantas dilanjut? ato perlu dihapus? Semoga ff ini diminatin ama temen-temen semuanya :3 ditunggu ne responnya..

Untuk lebih mengenal author invite aja ane? Pin : 577D0D20 dan follow ane Mesymawardini

Mind to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Target/KyuMin/GS/Chapter.2

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki ({})

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Cerita pasaran! Tidak sesuai EYD!

Summary : _"Kau memang bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan hati para wanita di luar sana, tapi jangan harap kau bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan hatiku, karena hatiku telah lama membeku dan selamanya tak akan ku berikan kepada siapapun, termasuk dirimu!" "Lihat saja, aku akan jadi lelaki pertama yang akan meluluhkan hatimu. Camkan itu!"_

Don't Bash! Don't Like! Don't Read!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di JOY Art University. Terlihat banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berjalan di lapangan kampus untuk menuju gedung fakultas mereka masing-masing. Tak berapa lama, munculah 2 orang _namja_ tampan dengan gaya keren mereka tak lupa sambil menyebarkan senyum memikat sehingga para mahasiswi disana menjadi jingkrak-jingkrak karena ulah mereka. Siapa lagi mereka kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae, 2 orang anak pengusaha yang terkenal di seantero Korea.

Walaupun insiden kemarin telah membuat malu Kyuhyun untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, namun tak banyak mahasiswi yang berpaling dari pesona memikatnya. Buktinya masih banyak saja yang menyorak-nyoraki namanya dan terpesona ketika _namja_ tampan itu lewat didepan mereka. Sampai author sendiri pun bingung, apakah ada cara untuk membuat mereka kapok untuk menyukai Kyuhyun atau adakah seseorang yang mampu mematahkan sifat arogannya? Marilah kita berdo'a bersama-sama agar keinginan tersebut bisa tercapai. Aaminn.

-END-

#Plak! Becanda :p wkwk. Kembali ke cerita..

"Kyu, kau lihat _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ disana, mereka tak henti-hentinya menyoraki kita sedari tadi. Aku serasa menjadi pria paling tampan sedunia jika begini." Oceh Donghae sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan sesekali mengedipkan sebelah matanya hingga terdengar teriakan-teriakan histeris namun hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun memandang _namja_ ikan tersebut aneh.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_. Jangan membuatku malu dengan tingkahmu itu. Seharusnya kau tunjukkan karismamu saja bukannya malah tebar pesona seperti itu. Kekanakan sekali." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah permen karet dimulutnya.

" _Wae_? Aku kan hanya mencoba untuk bersikap ramah. Tidak seperti kau, sok jual mahal." Ucapan Donghae sukses membuat Kyuhyun terdiam namun _namja_ angkuh tersebut hanya mendengus pasrah dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan membuka lokernya, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada seorang _yeoja_ cupu yang tidak lain dan tak bukan adalah _yeoja_ yang kemarin sukses membuatnya malu didepan banyak orang. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan gerak gerik sang _yeoja_ yang saat itu tengah berdiri didepan lokernya juga.

Lee Sungmin, _yeoja_ itu kini nampak membuka lokernya pelan. Terlihat _yeoja_ itu terdiam sesaat dengan menampakkan wajah yang sedih. Tak lama terlihat jika ia nampak mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam lokernya tersebut dan Sungmin kembali terdiam sesekali mengelus-elus potret seseorang yang ada di dalam sana.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sangka Sungmin malah meneteskan air matanya kemudian tak lama terisak pelan. Hal itu terang saja membuat Kyuhyun terkejut bahkan di dalam hatinya kini terselip perasaan khawatir dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada Sungmin.

Apa dia menangisi seseorang yang ada di dalam foto itu? Memangnya foto itu siapa? Apa seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya? Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar di dalam otak Kyuhyun. Dia begitu penasaran dengan siapa yang ada di dalam foto itu.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Sungmin menghapus air matanya pelan. Diciumnya potret seseorang itu setelahnya Sungmin kembali memasukkan lembar foto itu ke dalam loker. Dikeluarkannya beberapa buku paket yang terlihat sangat berat dimata Kyuhyun kemudian _yeoja_ itu menutup lokernya dan pergi. Sepertinya _yeoja_ itu berjalan ke ruang musik.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin dari jauh sampai _yeoja_ itu menghilang diujung koridor kampus. Kyuhyun kembali memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Bahkan ia kini begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun ingin sekali membuka loker itu dan mengambil foto tersebut karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa penasaran siapa sebenarnya yang dapat membuat _yeoja_ penyendiri itu menangis.

Setelah lama melamun akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar jika sebentar lagi dosen akan memasuki kelas. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa buku di dalam loker kemudian pergi ke ruang fakultasnya yakni kelas vokal.

####

"Baikah, kita akhiri pertemuan kita kali ini. Kita akan bertemu besok hari lagi. Selamat siang."

"Siang."

Setelah dosen muda itu pergi, Kyuhyun dengan malas memasukkan kembali bukunya kedalam tas kemudian memijat batang hidungnya pelan. Sepertinya _namja_ itu kini sedang tidak bersemangat.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat untuk menuju ke kelas Donghae yakni kelas tari. Tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat matanya tertuju pada arah luar tepatnya kepada seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi taman dibawah pohon yang rindang.

 _Yeoja_ itu sepertinya tengah sibuk dengan laptop merah muda yang ada dipangkuannya. Terlihat sesekali _yeoja_ itu menguap. Tau jika _yeoja_ itu adalah Lee Sungmin, dengan bersemangat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kursi tempat _yeoja_ itu berada.

'Lebih baik aku dekati saja dia. Mumpung sedang sepi, berarti ini kesempatan untukku.' gumam Kyuhyun dan berjalan pelan ke arah _yeoja_ itu.

"Ehem. Hai." Sapa Kyuhyun dan sontak membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya. _Yeoja_ itu tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya dan tatapannya berubah dingin seketika.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan dekati aku. Apa kau tidak dengar atau memang sudah tuli, eoh?" Tanya _yeoja_ itu ketus dan terang saja membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal namun _namja_ berkulit pucat tersebut berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan di taman ini dan kebetulan ada kau disini. Lagipula apa salahnya aku menyapamu Lee Sungmin-sshi? Bukankah aku berusaha untuk bersikapp ramah padamu, yahhh… hitung-hitung untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita atas insiden kemarin. Jujur apku menyesal telah berkata kasar padamu, dan aku minta maaf untuk itu." Ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar dan hanya dibalas cibiran oleh Sungmin.

"Ck. Aku tidak butuh kata maafmu. Lagipula aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Oh iya, dan tau dari mana kau namaku? Aku tidak menyangka _namja_ sok tampan sepertimu mengetahui nama _yeoja_ sepertiku. Ku kira kau taunya hanya mengenal _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ cantik diluar sana saja. Ternyata _yeoja_ yang katamu jelek sepertiku kau dekati juga." Ucap Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Apa salahnya jika aku mengetahui namamu? Lagipula, dengan itu aku bisa dengan mudah memanggil namamu dan kita bisa mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain. Bukankah begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan dan Sungmin hanya memiringkan bibirnya.

"Cih, kau bilang mengakrabkan diri? itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Jangan sesekali mencoba sok akrab denganku karena aku tidak menyukainya."

Sungmin kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya dan mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian tanpa minta izin lagi Kyuhyun langsung saja duduk disebelah Sungmin dan menyandarkan bahunya. Terang saja hal itu membuat Sungmin tidak suka dan menggeser duduknya agar menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu duduk disini?!" Bentak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi namun kali ini malah memejamkan matanya seolah tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Sungmin yang _yeoja_ itu layangkan untuknya.

"Yaish! Kasar sekali! Apa kau tak pernah mendengar sebuah penelitian, eoh? Sering marah-marah itu bisa menyebabkan penuaan dini, kau tau? Lagipula aku juga tidak mengganggumu. Kau hanya perlu melanjutkan pekerjaanmu dan anggap saja aku sebagai teman bercerita agar kau tidak jenuh dengan pekerjaanmu itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santainya namun bukannya setuju dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, hal tersebut malah membuat Sungmin menjadi geram dan tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Tentu saja aku merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranmu yang sama sekali tak ku undang ini! Aku hanya butuh ketenangan tapi kau malah datang dan sok mengakrabkan diri denganku. Siapa kau berani-beraninya bertingkah seenaknya kepadaku? Aku minta kau pergi. Kalau tidak lebih baik aku yang pergi dari sini."

Baru saja Sungmin ingin menutup laptopnya dan ingin beranjak pergi dan tanpa diduga Kyuhyun malah menarik pergelangan tangannya dan hal itu terang saja membuat Sungmin terkejut dan wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat pucat seketika.

PLAK!

Dengan cepat Sungmin melepas genggaman Kyuhyun kasar dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut juga.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Tangan kotormu itu tak berhak memegangku seperti itu!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin berlalu pergi dan menyisakan wajah _shock_ kyuhyun disana.

"Lee Sungmin, tunggu!" Baru saja Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat untuk mengejar Sungmin tapi diurungkannya niatnya kemudian memilih duduk kembali diatas kursi panjang dibelakangnya.

"Dia itu kenapa? Baru juga kupegang tapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat pucat begitu? _Yeoja_ - _yeoja_ diluar sana saja senang jika ku pegang malah meminta lebih. Tapi dia? Ck. Aneh. Kau memang berbeda dari yang lain Lee Sungmin-sshi, dan aku semakin tertarik untuk mendekatimu." gumam Kyuhyun pelan namun tak lama _evil smirk_ pun kembali terpatri dibibir sexy miliknya.

Selang beberapa menit _namja_ tersebut pun bangkit dari duduknya karena ingat jika Donghae pasti sudah lama menunggunya dan ia yakin _namja_ ikan itu pasti akan menceramahinya habis-habisan.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Dari mana saja kau, hah?! Aku sudah berjamur menunggumu disini dan kau seenaknya baru datang sekarang? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali." Oceh Donghae yang saat ini tengah berdiri disebelah mobil _Ferrari_ -nya ketika Kyuhyun baru datang menghampirinya.

' _Sudah kuduga.'_

"Aku hanya ada urusan sebentar dan kau jangan terlalu berlebihan _Hyung_. Baru juga terlambat beberapa menit kau sudah mengeluh. Aku jadi tidak bisa memastikan bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu selamanya kalau kau terlalu bergantung padaku seperti ini." Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Donghae memiringkan bibirnya dan kembali menjitak kepala Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ya! Kau selalu menjitakku! Nanti jika aku mengalami kerusakan otak, kau adalah _namja_ pertama yang akan ku tuntut!"

"Benarkah? Oh, aku sangat takut? Sudahlah, jangan membuang waktu. Ayo kita pulang. Aku tidak sabar ingin mencicipi masakan _eomma_ -ku tercinta hari ini." Ucap Donghae setelah sebelumnya mengalihkan pembicaraan hingga membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali menendang pantat sang _namja_ ikan jika ia tak mengingat _namja_ tersebut 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Setelah mereka berdua memasuki mobil Donghae, akhirnya mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan area kampus.

####

"Hae _Hyung_?" Panggil Kyuhyun saat mereka berdua kini tengah berada di kamar Donghae. Sepertinya Kyuhyun berniat untuk menginap di rumah _namja_ ikan itu malam ini berhubung ia juga memiliki beberapa baju ganti di dalam lemari Donghae.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV yang tengah menayangkan acara pertandingan bola malam ini.

"Apa kau mengetahui banyak mengenai Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan sukses membuat Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar TV kemudian menatap _namja stoic_ tersebut dengan alis berkerut.

"Aku rasa… tidak terlalu juga. Kenapa kau menanyakan dia? Apa kau tidak merasa jera telah dibuat malu seperti kemarin?"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku akan kembali mendekati _yeoja_ itu. Lagipula aku masih tertarik dengan tawaranmu _Hyung_." Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Donghae tersedak karena air liurnya sendiri kemudian menarik nafas dalam sambil memandang Kyuhyun malas.

"Iyaa… iya... terserah padamu lah. Kenapa kau ingin tau tentang dia? Aaa.. apa jangan-jangan kau terlambat tadi gara-gara bertemu dengan dia dulu?" Tembak Donghae asal sekedar memastikan bahkan sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Begitu lah. Aku rasa, aku semakin tertarik saja dengan _yeoja_ itu. Terlebih lagi saat aku melihat dia menangis hanya karena sebuah foto."

"Foto?" Tanya Donghae lagi yang semakin penasaran dengan cerita Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Selembar foto yang dia letakkan di dalam lokernya. Aku semakin penasaran dengan siapa yang ada di dalam foto itu. Aa.. _Hyung_. Bagaimana jika besok kita diam-diam membuka lokernya dan mengambil foto itu. Bagaimana?" Pinta Kyuhyun antusias dan Donghae hanya diam sambil berpikir. Tak lama _namja_ ikan itu pun mengangguk setuju dan dibalas senyum sumringah oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Aku setuju."

"Kau yang terbaik _Hyung_."

####

Esoknya, dua _namja_ tampan itu benar-benar melakukan rencana mereka. Saat kampus sudah terlihat sangat sepi berhubung karena sekarang memang tidak ada lagi kegiatan di dalam kampus tersebut, kedua _namja_ itu pun berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ke arah loker Sungmin.

Dengan bantuan obeng ditangannya, Kyuhyun membuka perlahan-lahan kunci loker tersebut dan TADAA! Akhirnya pintu loker itu terbuka juga. Hal itu terang saja membuat mereka berdua tersenyum misterius. Baru juga berhasil membobol loker apalagi kalau sampai membobol brangkas yang berisi uang puluhan juta? Mungkin mereka akan berguling-guling tak jelas karena sakin senangnya -_-

Kyuhyun mulai mencari-cari foto tersebut dan akhirnya ia pun menemukan satu lembar foto yang terbalik dan tertera tulisan dibelakang foto itu.

" _My Lovely Dear, aku akan selamanya aneng padamu. Aku mencintaimu."_

Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya menaikkan alis mereka ketika melihat tulisan yang tertera disana. Banyak sekali pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang sudah berputar-putar dikepala mereka, terlebih Kyuhyun yang merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal jika ia membalik foto ditangannya ini. Namun karena tidak ingin menunggu lama, dengan gerakan slow motion ia pun membalik foto tersebut disertai dengan kerutan pada alis mereka berdua.

"Lee Sungmin yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi?" gumam mereka berdua tanpa sengaja. Hening sesaat namun tak lama mereka pun sama-sama berteriak dengan kencangnya.

"MWO! BAYI!"

"A-apa itu bayi-nya Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Donghae dengan suara bergetar kepada Kyuhyun namun hanya dibalas gelengan dari _namja_ berkulit pucat tersebut.

" _Molla_ _Hyung_." Jawabnya jujur namun mata mereka kemudian kembali memandang foto itu dengan intens, memastikan jika sosok di dalam foto benar-benar seorang Lee Sungmin.

Sesosok Lee Sungmin yang terlihat cantik dengan gaun merah muda yang dipakainya namun tak ada raut bahagia sama sekali pada foto tersebut. Sungmin kala itu tengah menggendong seorang bayi yang terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Foto itu memang sobek disisi kanannya karena sepertinya ada seseorang lagi di dalam foto itu namun foto itu telah sengaja disobek. Terbukti ada tangan seseorang yang berada pada pinggang kiri Sungmin yang terlihat ramping bahkan jika ditelisik lebih jauh terlihat sexy hingga membuat Kyuhyun sempat terpesona akan kecantikan sosok tersebut.

Mereka berdua tengah berfikir keras terlebih Kyuhyun. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam otak _namja_ itu. 'Kalau memang itu bayinya berarti dia sudah menikah? Terus, kenapa dia malah kuliah? Dimana anaknya? Kenapa dia tidak menjaganya saja di rumah?'

Itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang tengah ada di dalam otak Kyuhyun sekarang. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan foto itu sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya bahkan juga kegiatan Donghae yang saat ini masih berdiri disebelahnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae terkejut saat seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak dari arah belakang mereka. Dengan perasaan takut-takut, mereka pun sama-sama membalikkan badan dan akhirnya mendapati seorang _yeoja_ tengah berdiri didepan mereka dengan wajah yang terlihat murka.

"LEE SUNGMIN?!"

=TBC or END?=

dewi. : hihihi.. iyaa... mari kita berdoa bersama agar si daddy bisa cepet sadar ne? :D teng-KYU review-nya ^^

SecretVin137 : Ne, ternyata eonni masih inget ama ff ane? pan ane jadi terhura :'D teng-KYU review-nya eon ^^

Cho Ryeo Hyun : Iyee.. si Daddy mah minta ditabok. Chingu mw bantu ane nabok? Ahahaha XD .. siipp .. teng-KYU review-nya ^^

KyuMin EvilAegyo : iyeee eon ... bilang teman ane sih pas die lahiran si bidan lupa nyuci die makanye mulutnya tajem begitu :v buahkhakhak Bagus yak? ane jadi terharu eon :'D #Tjivok! sip… teng-KYU SOMAN review-nya XD

ovallea : si Daddy kurang belaian chingu makanye mulut dya kayak gitu :v teng-KYU udah Review ^^

TiffyTiffany Lee : Huwwaaa… makasih pujiannya XD #Hug… ne ne… ini udah lanjut.. makasih udah Review ^^

PumpkinEvil137 : ane terus ngusahain kok supaya ff ini bakalan terus lanjut. Doakan ne? ;) makasih banyak udah review ^^

SuniaSunKyu137 : Nnee…. dan sekarang udah lanjut! XD #JingkrakJingkrak! Gomawo Review-nya ^^

ratu kyuhae : tenang chingu.. nanti juga si daddy bakalan dapet balesannya :D ini udah lanjut… makasih udah review ^^

Park Heeni : ne,semoga chapter ini ada sedikit timbul greget :D hihihi.. gomawo udah Review ^^

nanayukeroo : boleh chingu.. silahkan ajeee :v buahkhakhak iyee.. emang udah penyakit nya si Daddy klo yg namanya narsis-narsis itu mah .. gomawo udah review ^^

Yeee..akhirnya chapter 2'nx kelar juga. Senangnya XD Makasih buat teman-teman semua yang bersedia membaca terlebih buat yang bersedia mengomentari ff gaje ane ini. Ane sangat menyukainya ;) Apa ff ini perlu dilanjut atau gk? Ku tunggu RnR kalian lagi ne? Gomawo untuk semuanya ^^ #Bow!

RnR Juseeyyoooo~


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Target/KyuMin/GS/Chapter.3

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki ({})

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Cerita pasaran! Tidak sesuai EYD!

Summary : _"Kau memang bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan hati para wanita di luar sana, tapi jangan harap kau bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan hatiku, karena hatiku telah lama membeku dan selamanya tak akan ku berikan kepada siapapun, termasuk dirimu!" "Lihat saja, aku akan jadi lelaki pertama yang akan meluluhkan hatimu. Camkan itu!"_

Don't Bash! Don't Like! Don't Read!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae terkejut saat seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak dari arah belakang mereka. Dengan perasaan takut-takut, mereka membalikkan badan dan mendapati seorang _yeoja_ tengah berdiri didepan mereka dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat marah.

"LEE SUNGMIN?!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Dongahe secara bersamaan.

"AKU TANYA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HUH?!" Teriak Sungmin lagi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Jelas sekali _yeoja_ itu terlihat sangat murka saat ini.

"Ka-kami hanya iseng membuka lo-lokermu.. dan.."

"DAN APA?!" Teriak Sungmin lagi setelah memotong ucapan Donghae. Dua _namja_ itu hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Jujur mereka takut dengan aura kemarahan yang Sungmin pancarkan. Mata Sungmin membulat seketika saat mengetahui apa yang sedang Kyuhyun pegang saat ini. Dengan cepat, Sungmin pun merampas benda tersebut dan memegangnya erat dibelakang badannya. Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh saat Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba merampas foto tersebut dan ia baru tahu jika kekuatan wanita akan bertambah kali lipat ketika ia sedang marah.

"Kalian memang keterlaluan…" geram Sungmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Sungmin-sshi. Kami sebenarnya tidak bermaksud mengganggu urusan pribadimu. Ka-kami hanya…"

"DIAM KAU!" Bentak Sungmin sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dan tentu saja membuat namja berwajah _stoic_ itu langsung saja bungkam.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan dari kalian berdua! Lebih baik kalian berdua pergi dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi! Aku muak dengan kalian terutama denganmu _namja_ arogan!" Tunjuk Sungmin lagi tepat ke arah Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah. Kami akan pergi. Maaf jika kami telah berbuat lancang. Kami permisi. _Kajja_ _Hyung_." Setelah membungkuk hormat kepada Sungmin, akhirnya kedua _namja_ itu pergi dan menyisakan Sungmin yang mulai menangis terduduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu loker. Sungmin hanya bisa menangis sambil menangkupkan foto itu di depan dadanya.

"Hiks…kenapa semua orang begitu jahat padaku? Apa salahku? Sunghyun-a, kapan kita bisa hidup bersama lagi? Hanya kau yang bisa menenangkan hati _eomma_. _Eomma_ sangat merindukanmu _aegiya_." Isak Sungmin kian bertambah dan koridor sepi itu menjadi saksi bagaimana rapuhnya Sungmin saat ini.

.

.

"Hah… Aku rasa kita sudah keterlaluan pada Sungmin. Jujur aku merasa bersalah dengan yeoja itu." Ucap Donghae kepada Kyuhyun yang saat ini mereka tengah duduk santai dibangku taman kota.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat membalas ucapan itu dengan anggukan. Jujur di dalam lubuk hati Kyuhyun tersimpan rasa bersalah terhadap _yeoja_ itu. Apalagi ketika ia mendapati pancaran mata yang terluka walaupun _yeoja_ itu tadi tengah bersikap marah. Kyuhyun tentu sangat merasa bersalah telah mengata-ngatai Sungmin kemarin.

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun bisa berbincang padanya dan mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Namun Kyuhyun masih merasa bimbang dengan hal itu. Untuk saat ini Sungmin sangat susah untuk didekati terlebih ia dan Donghae telah membuatnya marah besar. Kyuhyun rasa ia semakin ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang _yeoja_ itu dan dia sudah bertekat mulai dari sekarang.

' _Baiklah Lee Sungmin. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku rasa.. aku mulai menyukaimu…'_

.

.

Hari ini cuaca terasa sangat panas. Kyuhyun yang biasanya terlihat bersemangat ketika dipinta sang dosen untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu ballad, kali ini hanya terdengar suara sedikit sumbang disana. Ya… hanya sedikit. Dosen Park, seorang guru vocal itu hanya bingung mendapati tingkah Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun kembali duduk diatas kursinya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menguap karena merasa bosan. Akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk melihat ke arah luar karena kebetulan bangku yang ia duduki bersebelahan dengan jendela.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di taman kampus dan tiba-tiba matanya mendapati sesosok _yeoja_ yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu pikirannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin.

Terlihat _yeoja_ itu seperti biasa tengah sibuk dengan laptop merah mudanya. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin dari jauh hingga terlihat Sungmin seperti sedang menerima panggilan dari seseorang. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan gerak gerik _yeoja_ itu sampai Sungmin tiba-tiba dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya. Kyuhyun rasa Sungmin sedang kaget saat itu. Setelah Kyuhyun lihat Sungmin kembali membereskan barang-barangnya, _yeoja_ itu pergi dan terlihat Sungmin tengah terburu-buru.

' _Mau kemana dia?'_ Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran di dalam hati.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Aku rasa dengan melihat ke arah depan akan lebih berguna daripada melihat ke luar sana."

Mendengar jika namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian malah mendapati seluruh isi kelas menatapnya bingung bahkan sampai menatap aneh kearahnya. Melihat hal tersebut, namja _stoic_ itu hanya tertunduk malu kemudian memposisikan duduknya dengan benar.

"A-aa.. _ne. Jeosonghamnida Saem_."

"Huhh~ baiklah. Kita lanjutkan materi kita.."

" _Ne_.."

.

.

Kyuhyun menendang-nendang sebuah kaleng yang berada ditengah jalan. Sesekali Ia mengomel tak jelas ketika Donghae Hyung-nya yang memiliki mobil sebagai seorang yang bisa memberikannya tumpangan malah meninggalkannya pulang dan tidak mengantarnya dengan alasan sedang ada urusan mendadak. Terang saja hal itu otomatis membuat Kyuhyun harus menaiki bus malam ini karena dia memang tidak diizinkan orang tuanya untuk membawa kendaraan sendiri. Padahal sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa saja menyetir.

Kyuhyun kali ini merasa haus dan berpikir untuk singgah kesebuah box minuman untuk membeli sekaleng soda terlebih dulu. Setelah menemukan box itu, Kyuhyun merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil uang sen kemudian memasukkan uang itu ke dalam mesin minumannya.

Sembari menunggu minumannya keluar, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandanganya kearah toko-toko yang berjejer dipinggir jalan dan matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada 2 orang yang berbeda jenis tengah duduk berhadapan di dalam sebuah caffe. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan 2 orang itu terlebih kepada sang _yeoja_.

Kyuhyun merasa mengenali _yeoja_ cantik dengan rambut yang tergerai indah itu. Tapi dia siapa? Kyuhyun kembali berpikir keras dan tiba-tiba matanya membulat sempurna.

"Bukankah itu Lee Sungmin?! Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat berbeda apalagi tanpa kacamata seperti itu. Aku jadi menyesal telah mengatainya jelek kemarin. Tapi, untuk apa dia disana dan siapa laki-laki didepannya itu?" gumam Kyuhyun lagi masih memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

Yang Kyuhyun lihat Sungmin hanya terus-terusan menundukkan wajahnya dan lelaki didepannya terus mengoceh yang Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui apa yang tengah ia bicarakan. Yang jelas Sungmin hanya terlihat mengangguk tanpa mau mengangkat kepalanya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun duga, _namja_ itu langsung saja mengangkat dagu Sungmin dengan sedikit paksaan yang tentunya mau tak mau mata Sungmin bertemu dengan mata lelaki itu. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya karena tidak suka melihat lelaki itu berbuat seenaknya.

Tak berapa lama, mereka berdua beranjak dari duduk mereka. Terlihat lelaki itu merangkul pinggang Sungmin dan tampak jika Sungmin tidak menyukainya karena _yeoja_ itu sempat menghindar. Namun, pinggangnya kembali ditarik secara paksa dan Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya. Kyuhyun bertambah geram melihat kejadian itu namun matanya tidak terlepas dari mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari caffe dan mulai masuk ke dalam sebuah audi hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari caffe. Sesaat kemudian terdengar deru mesin mobil dan mobil itu berlalu cepat dari sana.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan kejadian tadi. Jujur, dia tidak suka saat lelaki itu berbuat seenaknya kepada Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun sempat berpikir, apa lelaki itu suaminya? Tapi kenapa Sungmin terlihat tidak suka dengan lelaki itu? Memikirkan itu membuat Kyuhyun bertambah penasaran dengan kehidupan Sungmin.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk beranjak dari sana, bahkan dia lupa mengambil kaleng sodanya dan meninggalkan kaleng minuman itu yang masih tergeletak ditempatnya.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mencari informasi tentang kehidupan Sungmin namun hanya sedikit sekali informasi yang ia dapatkan. Kyuhyun sudah menanyakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin kepada teman satu fakultasnya namun mereka hanya mengatakan jika mereka tidak tau menahu tentang Sungmin karena dia _yeoja_ yang tertutup dan hanya suka menyendiri di dalam kelas.

Jarang yang ada mengajak Sungmin bicara sampai ada 2 orang _yeoja_ memberikan informasi yang membuat Kyuhyun tentunya merasa terkejut dengan informasi yang ia dapatkan.

" _Dengar-dengar sih, Sungmin itu wanita simpanan. Dia tinggal sendirian di dalam sebuah apartemen kecil didaerah gangnam."_

" _Ne. Katanya dia simpanan seorang pengusaha kaya. Yang aku heran, lelaki itu seorang pengusaha tapi kenapa Sungmin malah ditempatkan disebuah apartemen kecil yang terkesan terpencil itu ya? Bukankah seharusnya dia tinggal disebuah apartemen mewah?"_

" _Ne, aku setuju denganmu. Sepertinya dia menjadi simpanan yang benar-benar terabaikan. Aku jadi kasihan padanya."_

" _Aku juga."_

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum miris mendengar informasi 2 orang _yeoja_ yang baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa itu memang benar? Kyuhyun terus memikirkan sampai sebuah ide muncul diotaknya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengikutinya hari ini sampai ke rumah. Siapa tau, orang yang menyewakan apartemen itu tau mengenai Sungmin. Baiklah, jika begitu. Sepulang ini nanti aku akan menjadi _stalker_ -mu Lee Sungmin."

.

.

Tuttt….

" _Yeobosseyo?"_

"Hae _Hyung_. Sepertinya kau harus pulang sendirian lagi hari ini. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang benar-benar harus ku urus jadi aku akan menaiki bus lagi hari ini. Kau boleh pulang duluan jika kau mau."

" _Sejak kapan kau menjadi sok sibuk seperti ini? Tumben? Baiklah, aku akan pulang duluan saja. Tapi hati-hati ya? Jangan pulang terlalu larut nanti kau malah kenapa-kenapa."_

"Huh… tidak usah menasehatiku begitu. Lagipula jangan samakan aku dengan seorang _yeoja_. Aku ini _namja_ _Hyung_ , Jadi kau jangan berlebihan seperti itu."

" _Ya... ya ... terserah padamu lah Kyu."_

Pipp!

"Hah… _namja_ ikan itu benar-benar…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantong celananya. Kyuhyun kali ini tengah bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon yang cukup besar sembari menunggu seseorang. Tak lama yang ditunggu akhirnya muncul juga.

Lee Sungmin, _yeoja_ itu berjalan pelan dengan membawa beberapa buku paket tebal dan Kyuhyun tentu saja mengikutinya diam-diam dari belakang setelah sebelumnya Kyuhyun memakai topi dan masker sebagai sedikit penyamaran agar tidak ketahuan.

Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Sungmin dari jalan menuju halte, menaiki satu bus yang sama, sampai mereka berjalan disebuah gang sempit yang terlihat sangat sepi apalagi hari sudah malam.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin dari jauh sampai _yeoja_ itu mulai memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen yang cukup besar. Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang sampai dia berhenti dibalik tembok saat Sungmin mulai membuka kunci apartemennya. Merasa jika Sungmin telah memasuki apartemen itu, Kyuhyun mulai mendekati pintu tersebut dan melihat angka yang tertera disana.

"Oh, jadi dia tinggal di kamar 0137 ini. Baiklah jika begitu." Gumam Kyuhyun setelahnya berlalu dari tempat itu.

Saat Kyuhyun akan menuruni tangga, seorang _ahjumma_ tiba-tiba datang dan menatap kaget kearahnya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya _Ahjumma_ itu penasaran karena Kyuhyun saat ini tengah memakai masker.

"Aaa.. _Jeosonghamnida_ _ahjumma_. Saya Cho Kyuhyun temannya Lee Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah membuka maskernya.

"Teman? Aku baru tau jika Sungmin memiliki teman terlebih dia laki-laki. Apa suaminya tidak marah jika tau ada lelaki berkunjung ke apartemennya apalagi ini sudah malam." Gumam _Ahjumma_ itu walaupun terdengar pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun dan tentu saja membuat _namja_ tampan tersebut terkejut.

"Suami? Aaa.. apa _ahjumma_ tau mengenai Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak banyak yang _Ahjumma_ ketahui. Tapi bukankah kau temannya, harusnya kau sudah lebih tau mengenai dia kan?"

" _Aniyo_ _Ahjumma_. Saya adalah teman barunya, dan kami baru saling mengenal."

"Begitukah? Baiklah, lebih baik kau ikut _Ahjumma_ ke apartemen _Ahjumma_ saja. Tidak enak jika mengobrol disini." Ajak _ahjumma_ itu kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

" _Ne_."

Kyuhyun mengikuti _Ahjumma_ itu dari belakang kemudian mereka memasuki sebuah apartemen yang terletak di tingkat paling bawah.

"Ayo, silahkan duduk, nak. _Ahjumma_ akan membuatkan minuman dulu."

" _Ne_ , _Ahjumma._ "

Kyuhyun kemudian duduk manis diatas sebuah sofa yang terlihat agak lusuh namun masih terasa empuk itu sampai _Ahjumma_ itu kembali dengan 2 gelas minuman dan beberapa cemilan di atas baki.

"Maaf _Ahjumma_ hanya bisa menyuguhkan ini saja. Minumlah dan makan cemilan ini, _Ahjumma_ sendiri lho yang membuatnya.."

" _Ne_ , _gamsahamnida_ _Ahjumma_." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meminum segelas orange jus yang ada di depannya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang Lee Sungmin?" Tanya _Ahjumma_ itu dan membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Saya rasa mungkin, dari awal _Ahjumma_ mengenal dia." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Baiklah jika begitu…."

"…Lee Sungmin adalah seorang _yeoja_ yang tertutup. Dia memang jarang bersosialisasi tapi tidak jika ia tengah bersama _Ahjumma_. Sebenarnya dia itu _yeoja_ yang periang, namun dia terus menutupi kesedihannya karena _Ahjumma_ tau dia sebenarnya rapuh. Dia memang hidup sendiri di apartemen ini. Yang _Ahjumma_ tau, dia jarang dikunjungi oleh siapapun dan hanya mempunyai seorang suami sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Namun suaminya itu tidak tinggal bersama dengannya." Ucap _Ahjumma_ itu panjang lebar. Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata suami tiba-tiba merasakan sesak didadanya.

' _Ternyata memang benar itu suaminya.'_ Kyuhyun membatin.

"Lalu _Ahjumma_? Apa _Ahjumma_ tau kenapa suaminya itu tidak tinggal bersama dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi kala rasa penasaran kembali menyelimuti pikirannya.

"Hah.. sebenarnya _Ahjumma_ tidak enak jika harus mengatakan hal ini padamu karena ini merupakan sebuah aib. Tapi jika kau berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun, _Ahjumma_ akan senang hati memberitahukannya padamu." Ucap _Ahjumma_ itu lagi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

" _Ne_ , saya berjanji akan menjaga rahasia ini." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap dan hal itu membuat sang _Ahjumma_ tersenyum.

" _Ahjumma_ harap kau tidak kaget mendengarnya…."

"…Sebenarnya Sungmin menikah dengan suaminya itu hanya sebagai kawin kontrak…"

Kyuhyun sontak saja terkejut dan membulatkan matanya. Sang _Ahjumma_ menyadari itu kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"…Sungmin dijadikan istri kedua agar bisa menghasilkan keturunan karena istri pertama suaminya seorang wanita mandul. Namun anak itu malah direbut oleh istri pertamanya dan terpaksa Sungmin hanya bisa mengalah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi secara diam-diam Suaminya itu terus saja mendatanginya padahal batas kontrak itu sudah lama habis. Sebenarnya Sungmin mencintai suaminya itu namun lelaki itu terlalu jahat sebagai seorang suami karena telah menodai _yeoja_ sebaik Sungmin…"

"…Lee Sungmin itu padahal _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik. Gara-gara suaminya terlalu possessive, akhirnya Sungmin malah merubah penampilannya agar menjadi jelek agar hanya saat bersama Suaminya saja Sungmin boleh terlihat cantik seperti aslinya."

Kyuhyun kembali terkejut mendengar penuturan _Ahjumma_ itu. Dia tidak habis dengan tingkah Suaminya yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat keterlaluan itu. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka jika kehidupan Sungmin sesulit ini. Akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan pun terlintas diotak Kyuhyun.

" _Ahjumma_ , boleh aku tau siapa nama suami Lee Sungmin itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah penasaran.

"Namanya Kim Jungmo. Dia adalah salah seorang pengusaha muda terkaya di Korea Selatan."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti akan ucapan _ahjumma_ itu. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah jam tangannya sekarang yang tak terasa tengah menunjukkan pukul 9. Akhirnya Kyuhyun berniat untuk pulang dengan sebelumnya berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

" _Ahjumma_ , saya rasa saya harus pulang sekarang. Terima kasih banyak telah memberikan saya informasi mengenai Lee Sungmin." Pamit Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang _Ahjumma_.

" _Ne_. Sama-sama. Kau harus menjaga rahasia ini. _Ahjumma_ tidak ingin ada yang mendengar lagi mengenai kisah pahit Sungmin. Cukup dirimu saja yang _Ahjumma_ beritahu. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hati-hatilah dijalan."

" _Ne._ Pasti, _Ahjumma_. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pulang. Perkataan _Ahjumma_ tadi kembali terngiang-ngiang diotak Kyuhyun terlebih mengenai suami Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak habis pikir kenapa Sungmin mau saja dinikahi kontrak oleh _namja_ seperti itu. Dengan sebuah tekat yang kuat, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjaga Sungmin mulai dari sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu menghapuskan penderitaanmu Lee Sungmin. Aku berjanji!"

=TBC or END?=

SecretVin137 : typos eon typos :v kelamaan ye ane updatenya ampe eonni sendiri lupa jalan ceritanya. Tapi tengKYU SOMAN udah baca 2 kali.. hihihi… makasih udah review ;)

KyuMin EvilAegyo : jinjja? Aahahahaha… ne .. ni ane udah lanjut eon.. selamat nghilangin rasa penasaran :* :* :D hihihihi .. gomawo udah review ;) #Tjivok

Park Heeni : Hayooo gimana menurut chingu? :D Udah terbuka dichapter ini kok… hihihih.. makasih udah review ;)

dewi. : ahahhaha… seneng deh baca review nya chingu XD ne, gomawo udah review ^^

nanayukeroo : iyee typo chingu. bukan aneng tapi sayang? Jauhh banget yak bedanya? ane juga bingung XD udah ilang belom rasa penasarannya di chapter ini? Ditunggu lagi reviewnya ;)

SuniaSunKyu137 : hiihihih… ini udah lanjut.. ditunggu ne review berikutnya ;)

TiffyTiffanyLee : udah lanjuttt chingu XD gomawo udah review.. jangan bosen buat RnR di ff gaje ane ini yak? ;)

Cho Ryeo Hyun : ne… ini udah next :D hihihi… makasih udah RnR… ditunggu next reviewnya ;)

ovallea : tebakan chingu tepat sekali! (y) #KasiTjivok! ini udah lanjut… tengKYU SOMAN udah review ^^

ratu kyuhae : kemaren pan chingu udah review di chap 1.. mungkin chingu lupa.. :D ahahaha.. cho kagak mungkin selingkuh.. hatinya kan cuman buat mommy seorang XD udah lanjut… gomawo udah review ^^

PumpkinEvil137 : ne, makasih doanya chingu.. ini udah lanjut.. ditunggu RnR berikutnya ya? ;)

wdespita elfjoy : udah lanjut nihh chingu.. malahan udah nyampe chap 3.. ditunggu next reviewnya ne? ^^

Hyuna : ini udah nyampe chap 3 malah :D wuaaa… ane jadi tambah semangat XD gomawo udah review.. RnR lagi ya? :D

Yee..yee.. chapter.3 udah update XD.. Tolong jangan gebukin saya karena telah membuat cerita nista ini, terlebih kepada dirimu Cho Kyupil, tolong ampuni saya! #Plak! Tapi tenanglah, ini hanya cerita fiksi dari hasil otak saya yang mulai rada-rada. Apapun yang terjadi dengan Ming disini, yang penting Mingie tetap milikmu Kyupil, tenang saja ;) #KibarBenderaJoy! XD

Huwaaaaa… jeongmal mianhae atas typo yang kagak disengaja kemaren. Maksud ane bukan mau nulis 'aneng' tapi 'sayang'. Jauh banget yak melencengnya? Ane juga bingung. Tapi yang jelas itu typo bener-bener kayak muncul sendiri lho. Apa mungkin kemaren ane lagi laper makanye bisa nulis ntu typo. Hihihi

Di chapter 3 ini aku mencoba untuk membuka sedikit demi sedikit mengenai kehidupan uri Sungminnie. _Otte_? apakah ff ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak? Chapter depan aku buat "Special Sungmin Side". Mungkin ceritanya akan sangat panjang. Tunggu saja ne kelanjutannya. RnR kalian sangat aku harapkan lho? Jangan bosan-bosan untuk membaca ff.q ini ya? Hihi.. Gomawo untuk semuanya ^^ #Bow!

RnR again, please?


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Target/KyuMin/GS/Chapter.4

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki 3

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Cerita pasaran! Tidak sesuai EYD!

Summary : _"Kau memang bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan hati para wanita di luar sana, tapi jangan harap kau bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan hatiku, karena hatiku telah lama membeku dan selamanya tak akan ku berikan kepada siapapun, termasuk dirimu!" "Lihat saja, aku akan jadi lelaki pertama yang akan meluluhkan hatimu. Camkan itu!"_

Don't Bash! Don't Like! Don't Read!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

=Sungmin POV=

Hari ini begitu melelahkan. Aku terus menggerakkan jariku diatas keyboard milikku dan harus berpikir keras demi menciptakan sebuah lirik lagu yang baru. Aku terus memutar keras otakku namun perutku malah berkata lain karena sedari tadi terus berbunyi, meminta agar segera diisi. Aku hanya menghela nafas sebentar, sepertinya aku memang harus segera makan siang sekarang. Dengan langkah gontai, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin kampus kemudian memilih untuk duduk dimeja paling pojok, demi mengurangi sedikit kebisingan karena memang aku berniat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku diselingi dengan makan siang. Bukankah itu cara yang bagus untuk mengefektifkan waktu?

Aku terus menggerakkan jariku sambil sesekali mengunyah makan siangku. Namun, sepertinya perkiraanku mengenai mengefektifkan waktu itu salah. Aku malah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena suasana kantin yang mulai ramai, sehingga konsentrasiku buyar seketika. Aku terus mengacak rambutku frustasi ketika apa yag kuketikkan selalu salah. Aku memang tidak peduli lagi dengan penampilanku sekarang, yang penting pekerjaanku harus kuselesaikan secepatnya.

Saat aku mulai mendapatkan ide baru lagi untuk lirik-ku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada seseorang yang menyapaku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli, mungkin aku hanya salah dengar saja. Aku terus melanjutkan pekerjaanku namun suara itu kembali terdengar sok ramah ditelingaku. Aku hanya bisa bersabar dan mencoba untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi.

Aku terus memutar otakku sampai kudengar suara itu kembali menyapaku lagi untuk ketiga kalinya, sehingga ide yang telah kupikirkan sedari tadi buyar seketika.

' _Sial!'_

Aku hanya menggeram di dalam hati dan mengutuk kepada siapa saja yang tengah menggangguku sekarang ini. Kulirikkan mataku sebentar, ternyata didepanku telah berdiri seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi berkulit pucat sedang menatapku dengan pandangan sok ramahnya dan terang saja hal itu membuatku kesal. Kenapa? Jelas saja, gara-gara kehadirannya, ide cemerlang yang telah kupikirkan matang-matang sejak tadi telah lenyap seketika. Rrggghhh~ sepertinya kesabaranku sudah habis sekarang!

GEPLAK!

"Eh!"

Dengan kesal, aku menggebrakkan meja didepanku dan memandang _namja_ itu tajam.

"Jangan ganggu aku. Pergi menjauh dari sini, aku sedang sibuk!" Ucapku pelan namun telak dan sukses membuat _namja_ itu terdiam.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengajakmu mengobrol. Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran. Jadi aku datang kesini berniat untuk menghiburmu dan siapa tau kau…"

"KALAU SUDAH TAU AKU SEDANG BANYAK PIKIRAN KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGGANGGUKU! Pergi kau jauh-jauh dan jangan ganggu aku!" Bentakku lagi karena sakin kesalnya. Aku memang saat ini sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Lagipula, aku heran dengan _namja_ didepanku ini. Padahal masih banyak gadis-gadis di dalam kantin ini, tapi kenapa dia malah mendekatiku? Apa dia tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk? Aku menyadari jika seluruh isi kampus memandang aneh kepada kami namun aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah ketenangan dan ketentraman untuk saat ini.

Kulihat _namja_ itu diam sebentar sambil menggertakkan giginya, tak lama _namja_ itu malah berteriak didepanku dan umpatannya sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Ya! Kau _yeoja_ kumal! Harusnya kau beruntung mendapatkan tawaran dari _namja_ tampan sepertiku! Masih baik aku menawarkan ini padamu dengan cuma-cuma tapi kau malah menolakku mentah-mentah bahkan mempermalukanku disini. Sadarlah?! Kau hanya _yeoja_ jelek tak terurus, jadi jangan seenaknya saja membentakku! Dengar! Kau itu nyatanya tidak sebanding dengan _namja_ tampan sepertiku, seenaknya saja kau menolakku bahkan harga dirimu hanya sebanding dengan 500 Won! Aku bisa saja membelimu dengan harga pantas seperti itu dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu jual mahal! Menjijikkan sekali!"

'500…won?'

" _Kau wanita jalang! Jangan kau goda suamiku lagi karena kau hanyalah istri sewaan! Kau tidak pantas bersanding dengannya! Pergilah menjauh dari hidup kami. Kau tidak pantas diberikan hidup mewah. Harga yang pantas untukmu hanyalah 500 won saja! Jadi jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari suamiku, apalagi bisa hidup bersamanya dan bayimu ini! Arasseo!"_

TES!

Aku seperti merasakan de javu saat _namja_ didepanku mengatakan uang 500 won itu. Tak kusangka air mataku mengalir saat aku merasakan nyeri dibagian dadaku. Apa hidupku yang matian-matian kuperjuangkan selama ini hanya dihargai dengan 500 won saja? Aku tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran mereka yang seenaknya menghargaiku dengan murah. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganku akibat harga diriku terus-terusan diinjak-injak. Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, aku langsung memandang _namja_ itu tajam dengan masih disertai butiran-butiran air mataku yang masih saja mengalir deras.

"Aku memang jelek, kumal tak terurus tapi kau tidak berhak menghinaku. Laki-laki sok tampan sepertimu hanya bisanya menyakiti perasaan wanita. Aku heran, kau itu tampan namun ucapanmu tak lebih dari tumpukan sampah! Aku harap kau akan menyesali ucapanmu dan kau akan mendapat balasannya. Bawa saja sapu tanganmu itu karena aku tidak membutuhkannya dan ku harap jangan kau pernah mendekati aku lagi. Karena aku, TIDAK SUKA DENGAN KEBERADAANMU, LAKI-LAKI AROGAN YANG SOK KENAL DAN TIDAK MEMILIKI SOPAN SANTUN!" Ucapku penuh penekanan kemudian mulai membereskan perlengkapanku di atas meja dan mematikan laptopku. Aku tak tahan jika terus disakiti seperti ini, lebih baik aku pergi menjauh saja. Setelah itu aku langsung saja pergi dengan mendorong _namja_ itu agar tidak menghalangi jalanku. Tak kupedulikan tatapan-tatapan iba disekelilingku, yang jelas aku ingin pergi menjauh dari tempat ini secepatnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengurung diriku disalah satu bilik kamar kecil. Entah kenapa, air mata yang selama ini selalu ku tahan saat hatiku sedang sakit, namun saat ini malah terus mengalir seolah tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai ada yang bisa menghapusnya. Ya.. hanya kehadiran seorang bayi mungil-lah yang mampu untuk menghentikan tangisku saat ini.

Kim Sunghyun, adalah seorang bayi mungil tampan hasil pernikahan kontrakku bersama _namja_ yang dulunya sangat kucintai, yakni Kim Jungmo. Aku terlalu mencintai _namja_ itu, sampai dengan bodohnya aku malah menerima lamarannya karena mulanya Jungmo menjanjikan pernikahan yang murni untukku. Dia tidak bilang jika ia sebenarnya telah memiliki istri pertama dan hanya menjadikanku istri kontraknya saja. Jungmo berhasil mengelabuiku dengan memintaku untuk menandatangani sebuah kontrak ketika aku sedang mabuk,tanpa ku ketahui apa isi dari surat itu. Karena mabuk itulah, aku malah ditipu 2 kali sekaligus. Yakni menandatangi apa yang tidak ku ketahui sama sekali isi perjanjiannya dan menghasilkan Sungyhun mungilku sebelum kami benar-benar menikah.

=FLASHBACK ON=

Ketika proses kelahiran itu selesai dan saat itu aku tengah memeluk bayi mungilku di atas ranjang, tiba-tiba Jungmo datang dengan menggandeng seorang wanita cantik yang aku tidak ketahui siapa namanya.

Wanita itu memandangku sinis dan matanya tiba-tiba terarah pada bayi yang sedang kupeluk saat itu. Aku memandang wajah Jungmo penuh tanya namun hanya ada tatapan dingin disana.

" _Oppa_ , wanita itu siapa?" Tanyaku pada Jungmo dengan suara pelan karena saat itu aku baru beberapa menit yang lalu melewati proses persalinan.

Jungmo hanya diam tidak menjawab dan wanita itu tiba-tiba sajaa bersuara dan memandag tajam ke arahku.

"Aku Kwon Yuri. Istri Jungmo _oppa_."

JDER!

Tiba-tiba sengatan listrik menusuk kedalam dadaku dan aku memandang kaku kearah mereka.

"Is-tri? _Op_ - _oppa_ , apa yang dia katakan tidak ..be-benar kan? Jawab aku _oppa_?!" Tanyaku sambil memandang Jungmo dengan tatapan mengiba. Jungmo hanya diam dan seolah mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

" _Oppa_! Jawab aku, _oppa_!"

"DIAM KAU WANITA JALANG!"

JLEB!

Aku sontak saja terdiam saat wanita itu kembali berteriak kearahku. Namun karena teriakannya, Bayi mungil yang kugendong malah terbangun dari tidurnya dan menangis kencang.

"Hoeekkk~ hoekkkk~"

"Cupp..cupp.. Sunghyunnie _chagi_. Jangan menangis? Ada _eomma_ disini. Tenang ne?" Ucapku sambil menimang-nimang bayi mungil yang kuberi nama Sunghyun itu. Aku terus menepuk-nepuk pantatnya sampai wanita itu kembali berbicara lantang ke arahku.

"Oh, jadi nama bayi itu Sunghyun. Baiklah kalau begitu. _Oppa_! Ambil dia sekarang!"

Ucapan itu kembali membuatku terkejut dan tiba-tiba Jungmo menarik paksa Sunghyun dari pelukanku.

"Op- _oppa_. Jangan! Arrggghhh!" Aku berusaha bergerak untuk mengambil Sunghyun kembali namun Jungmo berdiri terlalu jauh dari ranjangku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak banyak sekarang karena aku masih terlalu lemah, namun aku terus berusaha untuk mengambil bayiku kembali.

"Cih, dasar wanita lemah! Kau hanya dikontrakkan untuk memberikan Jungmo anak saja! Jadi jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan lebih. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini _oppa_. Aku sangat benci mencium bau rumah sakit apalagi melihat wanita itu disini. Kajja!"

Mereka berdua malah berlalu dari hadapanku dan aku tentu saja shock dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

'Dikontrak? Memberi Jungmo anak? Kapan itu terjadi?! Atau jangan-jangan.. saat mabuk itu…?'

"Hiks… _ANDWAE_! JUNGMO-YA! KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU! KEMBALIKAN SUNGHYUNNIEKU! JUNGMO-YA!" Aku terus berteriak-teriak dari dalam kamar dan berusaha untuk turun dari ranjang namun aku malah terjatuh dan tiba-tiba darah kembali keluar mengalir disepanjang kakiku.

"Argghhh~"

"Nyonya Sungmin! Apa yang terjadi? Mari segera saya tangani!" Tiba-tiba seorang suster datang dan membantuku untuk kembali naik ke atas ranjang namun aku masih ingin mengejar Sunghyun kecilku.

" _Andwae_ , suster. Anak saya telah dibawa pergi. Saya harus mengejar anak saya Suster. Tolong saya!"

"Maaf Nyonya Sungmin, kondisi anda terlalu lemah. Anda harus segera istirahat dan tidak boleh banyak bergerak."

"Tapi suster, anak saya…Arrggghhh~"

"Nyonya Sungmin!" Pandanganku tiba-tiba menjadi buram dan akhirnya kegelapanlah yang menyelimutiku saat ini.

"Sunghyun-na~"

.

.

Aku terus melamun beberapa hari memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Sunghyunnie-ku saat ini. Sudah berminggu-minggu sampai saat aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, namun Jungmo tetap saja tidak memberiku kabar seolah hilang ditelan dunia.

Aku terus mengurung diriku di kamar sambil menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Tidak kupikirkan lagi rasa lapar yang kian menghampiriku karena selama ditinggalkan Jungmo itu pula makanku menjadi tak teratur. Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah agar Sunghyun kembali kepadaku.

Saat aku sedang memejamkan mataku erat dan terus meneteskan air mataku, tiba-tiba bel apartemenku berbunyi. Ku lihat, jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, namun malah ada seseorang yang berkunjung. Dengan langkah gontai, aku pun berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya pelan.

Aku sontak saja berdiri kaku ketika yang kudapati adalah seorang lelaki yang selama ini ku tunggu kehadirannya tengah menggendong bayi mungilku. Siapa lagi mereka jika bukan Jungmo dan Sunghyun.

"Sunghyun-na!"

Panggilku dengan perasaan bahagia sambil meneteskan air mata kemudian mengambil bayiku dan memeluknya erat. Ku lihat dia menggeliat-geliat pertanda senang ketika ku cium dan aku hanya bisa menangis bahagia melihatnya. Aku tidak menyangka jika akan bisa bertemu dengan anakku lagi setelah proses kelahiran itu. Aku sampai mengabaikan lelaki didepanku, karena yang kubutuhkan hanya Sunghyun lah sekarang.

"Cepat ganti bajumu dan berdandanlah yang cantik. Kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini." Ucapan singkat Jungmo dengan bodohnya aku mengangguk bahkan dengan cepat berlari ke kamarku untuk melaksanakan apa yang Jungmo perintahkan barusan padaku. Entah kenapa aku lagi-lagi merasa bodoh saat ini karena kembali menuruti perintahnya.

Namun lelaki itu menepati ucapannya dan hari ini kami benar-benar bersenang-senang. Kami terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia saat ini, walaupun kenyataannya tidaklah demikian.

Saat aku dan Jungmo pergi ke sebuah studio foto, tiba-tiba Yuri juga ada disana dan menatapku sinis. Yuri memang diam saja memperhatikan kami bertiga yang mulai mengambil foto bersama tanpa mau mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Senyumku yang dari tadi cerah tiba-tiba menguap saat difoto karena Yuri terus melayangkan tatapan sinis kearahku.

Selesai berfoto dan kami telah memiliki hasil gambarnya, Yuri dengan langkah angkuh mendekati kami dan kembali menarik Sunghyun dari pelukanku dan terang saja hal itu membuatku terkejut.

"Sudah selesai kan bersenang-senangnya _oppa_? Aku terlalu baik hari ini mengijinkanmu berlama-lama dengan wanita jalang ini. Tapi ini yang terakhir. Mulai saat ini, kau wanita jalang! Jangan kau goda suamiku lagi karena kau hanyalah istri sewaan! Kau tidak pantas bersanding dengannya! Pergilah menjauh dari hidup kami. Kau tidak pantas diberikan hidup mewah. Harga yang pantas untukmu hanyalah 500 won saja! Jadi jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari suamiku, apalagi bisa hidup bersamanya dan bayimu ini! Arasseo! Kajja _oppa_ , kita pulang."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam kaku saat Yuri telah mengklaim apa yang bukan miliknya. Mereka dengan cepat berlalu dari hadapanku namun aku tak akan diam saja.

Dengan cepat aku sadar dari rasa terkejutku dan mulai mengejar mereka sampai ke parkiran.

"JUNGMO –YA! YURI-YA! KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU! AKU MOHON! KEMBALIKAN SUNGHYUNKU! YA! JUNGMO-YA! YURI-YA!" Teriakku sambil menggedor-gedor kaca mobil mereka. Namun mobil itu malah melaju cepat dan meninggalkanku yang masih menangis dipinggir jalan. Banyak orang yang memperhatikanku, mungkin mereka pikir aku suda gila. Namun aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan merutuki kelemahanku yang tidak bisa merebut Sunghyun untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hiks-…Sunghyun-na~"

=FLASHBACK OFF=

Mengingat kejadian itu aku terus saja menangis dan merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Kenapa aku malah mempercayai lelaki seperti itu, kenapa!

Dengan gontai, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari bilik kamar kecil dan mulai mendekati wastafel. Kunyalakan air keran kemudian kubasuh wajahku yang terlihat kusam kemudian aku memandang kedua mataku yang membengkak didepan cermin.

"Hahh… sepertinya mataku membutuhkan kompres setelah ini." Kukeringkan wajahku menggunakan tissue kemudian aku mulai berjalan keluar, berniat untuk membolos mata kuliahku dan memilih untuk pulang.

.

.

Hari ini sama seperti biasanya. Sepi dan membosankan. Aku berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukanku. Namun hal itu masih saja belum berguna karena aku kembali menangis ketika melihat fotoku bersama Sunghyun kecilku yang terlihat manis di dalam foto itu. Foto yang diambil saat hari terakhirku melihatnya. Entah kapan lagi aku bisa menemui bayiku itu, namun ku harap bisa terjadi secepatnya. Aku kembali memasukkan foto itu kedalam loker setelah sebelumnya kucium wajah Sunghyun kecilku yang ada di dalam foto itu kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kelas.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, aku memilih untuk duduk di taman kampus terlebih dahulu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku karena aku malas untuk pulang sekarang.

Namun tanpa kusangka, seorang _namja_ yang berhasil membuatku sakit hati kemarin tiba-tiba muncul lagi kehadapanku dan menyapaku sok ramah.

"Ehem. Hai." Sapa _namja_ itu dan sontak membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Mataku tiba-tiba membulat dan dengan sengaja kulayangkan tatapan dingin kearahnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan dekati aku. Apa kau tidak dengar atau memang sudah tuli?" Tanya ku ketus tanpa memperdulikan perubahan ekspresi dari _namja_ itu.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan di taman ini dan kebetulan ada kau disini. Lagipula apa salahnya aku menyapamu Lee Sungmin-sshi? Bukankah aku berusaha untuk bersikap ramah padamu, yahhh~ hitung-hitung untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita atas insiden kemarin. Jujur aku menyesal telah berkata kasar padamu. Dan aku minta maaf untuk itu." Ujarnya panjang lebar dan hanya dibalas cibiran olehku.

"Ck. Aku tidak butuh kata maafmu. Lagipula aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Oiya, dan tau dari mana kau namaku? Aku tidak menyangka _namja_ sok tampan sepertimu mengetahui nama yeoja sepertiku. Ku kira kau taunya hanya mengenal yeoja-yeoja cantik diluar sana saja. Ternyata yeoja yang katamu jelek sepertiku kau dekati juga." Ucapku sinis dan kulihat dia malah tersenyum pelan dan terang saja hal itu membuatku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Apa salahnya jika aku mengetahui namamu? Lagipula, dengan itu aku bisa dengan mudah memanggil namamu dan kita bisa mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain. Bukankah begitu?" Tanyanya memastikan dan aku hanya memiringkan bibirku.

"Cih, kau bilang mengakrabkan diri? itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Jangan sesekali mencoba sok akrab denganku karena aku tidak menyukainya." Aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku dan mengabaikan _namja_ itu yang menurutku sangat mengganggu. _Namja_ itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian tanpa minta izin lagi langsung duduk disebelahku dan terang saja hal itu membuatku tidak suka dan aku memilih untuk menggeser dudukku agar menjauh darinya.

"Ya! Siapa yang mengijinkamu duduk disini?!" Bentakku dan dia tidak menanggapi dan malah memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan terlalu kasar menjadi seorang wanita. Kau tak pernah mendengar sebuah penelitian? Sering marah-marah itu bisa menyebabkan penuaan dini. Lagipula aku tidak menganggumu. Kau hanya perlu melanjutkan pekerjaanmu dan anggap saja aku sebagai teman bercerita agar kau tidak jenuh dengan pekerjaanmu itu."Jawabnya santai dan tentu saja membuatku menjadi geram.

"Tentu saja aku merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranmu. Aku hanya butuh ketenangan tapi kau malah datang dan sok mengakrabkan diri denganku. Siapa kau berani-beraninya bertingkah seenaknya kepadaku? Aku minta kau pergi. Kalau tidak lebih baik aku yang pergi dari sini." Baru saja aku ingin menutup laptopku dan ingin beranjak pergi dan tanpa diduga dia malah menarik pergelangan tanganku dan hal itu terang saja membuatku terkejut dan wajahku tiba-tiba pucat seketika.

PLAK!

Dengan cepat aku melepas genggamannya kasar dan sukses membuat dia ikut terkejut juga.

"Jangan kau sentuh aku! Tangan kotormu itu tak berhak memeganggu seperti itu!" Setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung berlalu pergi dan menyisakan wajah shocknya disana.

"Lee Sungmin, tunggu!" Aku masih bisa mendengar teriakannya memanggil namaku namun aku terus mempercepat langkahku untuk cepat-cepat pergi jauh dari lelaki itu. Jujur, aku menjadi trauma saat dia menyentuhku walau hanya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku saja. Aku tidak siap jika harus disentuh lagi, apalagi dengan _namja_ yang tidak ku kenal. Tidak akan!

.

.

Saat aku sedang menuju lokerku, tak kusangka hal yang membuatku kesal kembali terjadi. Didepan mataku telah berdiri 2 lelaki yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan berdiri membelakangiku dan sayup-sayup kudengar ocehan mereka. Aku membulatkan mataku saat ku ketahui lokerku telah terbuka dan tentu saja hal itu membuatku ingin meledak sekarang.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Kedua lelaki itu terkejut saat mendengar teriakanku dan aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan itu.

"LEE SUNGMIN?!"

"AKU TANYA APA YANG LAKUKAN, EOH?!" Teriakku lagi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sungguh, amarahku tidak bisa ku tahan lagi sekarang.

"Ka-kami hanya iseng membuka lo-lokermu.. dan.."

"DAN APA?!"

Teriakku untuk ketiga kalinya setelah memotong ucapan lelaki yang aku tidak tau dia itu siapa. Dua _namja_ itu hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Mataku membulat seketika saat mengetahui apa yang sedang dipegang _namja_ arogan itu saat ini. Dengan cepat, aku merampas foto ditangannya kemudian memandang mereka tajam.

"Kalian memang keterlaluan…" geramku sambil mengepalkan tanganku kuat.

"Sungmin-sshi. Kami sebenarnya tidak bermaksud mengganggu urusan pribadimu. Ka-kami hanya…"

"DIAM KAU!" Bentakku sambil menunjuk wajah _namja_ arogan itu dan _namja_ itu hanya bisa bungkam.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan dari kalian berdua! Lebih baik kalian berdua pergi dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi! Aku muak dengan kalian terutama denganmu _namja_ arogan!" Tunjukku lagi tepat ke arahnya sampai ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah. Kami akan pergi. Maaf jika kami telah berbuat lancang. Kami permisi. Kajja Hyung." Setelah mereka membungkuk hormat kepadaku, akhirnya kedua _namja_ itu pergi. Aku mulai menangis terduduk sambil menyandarkan punggungku di pintu loker kemudian ku tangkupkan foto itu didadaku.

"Hiks~ kenapa semua orang begitu jahat padaku? Apa salahku? Sunghyun-a, kapan kita bisa hidup bersama lagi? Hanya kau yang bisa menenangkan hati _eomma_. _Eomma_ sangat rindu padamu aegiya." Isakanku kian bertambah dan koridor sepi itu menjadi saksi bagaimana rapuhnya aku saat ini.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari _namja_ arogan itu tidak menggangguku lagi dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu. Setidaknya beberapa hari ini aku bisa menenangkan diri tanpa harus diganggu lagi oleh siapapun.

Aku kembali mengerjakan tugasku di taman kampus, tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel dikantong bajuku pertanda ada panggilan masuk kemudian aku pun mengeluarkan ponselku dari sana. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku saat kulihat ada sebuah nomor baru yang tertera dilayar ponselku.

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu kuangkat panggilan tersebut dan aku membulatkan mata ketika yang kudengar suara lelaki yang selama ini kucari keberadaannya.

" _Minnie-ah, ini aku Jungmo-oppa."_

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan dengan cepat berdiri dari dudukku dan menjawab panggilannya.

"Katakan! Dimana kau sembunyikan Sunghyunnie-ku! Katakan dimana?! Kembalikan dia! Kumohon!" Pintaku dengan sangat kepada lelaki itu dan aku hanya bisa mendengar helaan nafas disana.

" _Bersabarlah sayang. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. Temui aku di Caffe Kona Beans jam 7 malam ini, jika kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Sunghyunmu itu. Dan jangan lupa, berdandanlah yang cantik. Aku tak ingin melihat penampilanmu yang acak-acakan karena aku tidak menyukainya."_

Pipp!

" _Yeobosseyo_! _Yeobosseyo_! Ya! Jungmo- _oppa_! Argghh!" Dengan seenaknya Jungmo malah menutup panggilanku. Setelah aku mengingat jika dia telah mengatakan nama Sunghyun tadi, dengan cepat aku membereskan perlengkapanku dan bersiap untuk pulang. Dia telah menjanjikan akan mempertemukanku dengan Sunghyun dan aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Aku harus merebut Sunghyun kali ini, harus!

.

.

Aku benar-benar menuruti keinginannya. Malam ini aku berdandan sangat cantik, jauh dari kata jelek seperti dandananku kesehariannya. Aku selalu saja menuruti kemauan _namja_ itu. Aku tau memang bodoh dan aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

Aku mulai memasuki caffe yang dijanjikan oleh Jungmo _oppa_ dan kuedarkan pandanganku. Kulihat dibagian sisi kanan seorang _namja_ yang selama ini kucari keberadaannya duduk sendirian tanpa membawa seseorangpun bersamanya. Bukankah dia tadi berjanji akan mempertemukanku dengan Sunghyun? Tanpa kuduga Jungmo telah menyadari kehadiranku dan bangkit dari duduknya. _Namja_ itu menarik pergelangan tanganku dan menuntunku untuk menuju kursi yang telah dia sediakan. Aku hanya bisa menurut dan duduk didepannya. Aku sadar _namja_ itu terus menatapku tapi aku terus menundukkan wajahku karena aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah itu.

"Sayang, jangan tundukkan wajah manismu terus, tataplah aku?" Ucapnya yang terdengar jijik ditelingaku apalagi jarinya dengan lancang mengangkat daguku dan terpaksa aku harus melihat wajahnya.

"Bicaralah jika memang ada yang ingin kau ucapkan. Katakan saja." Ucapnya lagi kemudian aku menepis kasar tangannya.

"Kembalikan Sunghyun-ku. Aku hanya menginginkan dia. Aku hanya menginginkan anakku untuk kembali padaku!" Pintaku dan dia hanya tersenyum tanpa berdosa dan aku sangat muak melihatnya.

"Kau hanya perlu bersabar sayang. Sunghyun akan kembali lagi padamu jika kau mau menuruti kata-kataku. Sampai Yuri pindah ke luar negeri nanti, aku berjanji akan membawa Sunghyun padamu dan kau akan hidup bersama dia." Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan _namja_ itu. Apa aku harus kembali mempercayai ucapan dia kali ini? Aku sungguh bimbang dengan perasaanku sendiri. Jungmo hanya terus memandangku dan dia memilih untuk beranjak dari duduknya dan menarikku lagi agar aku segera berdiri.

" _Ja_ , sepertinya aku tidak berselera lagi untuk makan dan kaupun sepertinya juga. Lebih baik kau kuantar pulang. Aku rasa Yuri bisa mengamuk jika aku tidak segera pulang sekarang."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jungmo dengan lancangnya memeluk pinggangku dan tentu saja aku tidak menyukainya. Aku berusaha untuk melepas pelukan itu namun tangannya terlalu kuat sehingga aku hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan begitu seenaknya.

Entah sampai kapan aku harus menjadi mainan Jungmo seperti ini? Apa yang kulakukan ini salah? Aku hanya ingin Sunghyunnie kembali, itu saja. Entah sampai kapan penderitaanku akan segera berakhir. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a, semoga Sunghyun bisa kembali kepadaku secepatnya.

=Sungmin Side End=

=TBC or END?=

lee hye byung : haayyy chingu.. bertemu lagi kita disini :D hihihii.. iyeee si daddy emang arogan bangett.. kita timvuk aje nyok? :v

orange girl : iyee… si Momo emang jahat T.T #Plak! ini udah lanjut chingu.. makasih banyak udah review ;)

SecretVin137 : ini baby sunghyunnie baru muncul.. tapi pas dibagian ingatannya Ming :D kkk~ ini udah lanjut eon , gomawo udah review ;)

ratu kyuhae : hehe.. ne udah.. gpp kalo chingu lupa yg penting pas chap ini ikutan review lagi :D hihihihi.. iyee.. ahjumma mah emang ember.. sukanya gossip*, untung gossipnya ama Kyu bukan yg laen :v ini udah lanjut.. makasih udah review ;)

abilhikmah : hay eon.. kita bertemu lagi di ff ini :D Aammin..kita berdoa sama* ne ;) makasih udah nyempetin review ^^

TiffyTiffanyLee : ini udah lanjut chingu :D :D hayooo gimana menurut chingu? Terjawab di chapter ini pa gk ? :D jeongmal gomawo udah review ;)

haepopo : ne.. selamat datang di ff aneee :D #KasiTjivok! ane tunggu review berikutnya ;)

hyuna : neee… ini udah panjangan dikit gk saeng? eonni harap sih gtu :D hihihi.. ne! kasi semangat buat daddyyy! jeongmal gomawo saeng udah review ;)

lee hye byung : yaaa… sesuatu chingu :D hihihi.. makasih udah review ^^

Choi Ryeo Hyun : neee… kasi semangat buatt kuuuyyuuunnnn XD ini udah lanjut.. makasih udah review ^^

ovallea : ahahaha.. abisnya pan si Momo emang cocok jadi orang ketiga hubungannya KyuMin :v #Plak! ini udah next.. makasih banyak udah review ;)

dewi. : iyee.. si Momo yang ganteng-ganteng kayak serigala(?) itu :v #Pletak! iyee..ini udah dibantu :v udah lanjuttt nihh… tengKYU banget udah review ^^

nuralrasyid : ne… ini udah lanjut saeng… wuaa.. kita bertemu lagi disini.. makasih banyak saeng duah review ;)

wdespita elfjoy : yakin? :D hihihi… ini udah ada chapter 4 nya chingu… makasih banyak udah review ^^

KyuMin EvilAegyo : iyeee eon T.T Nii udah selese eon.. baru tadi sore ane pulang :D hihihi…ini ane udah update.. makasih buanyaakkk udah review :* #Tjivok

ikakyuminss : hayooo anak siapa? :D ini udah next chap 4 nya saengi.. makasih banyak udah review ^^

Park Heeni : eemmm… semua pertanyaan chingu bakalan terjawab kok nantinya… chingu pantengin aja terus ni ff… :D hihihihi.. makasih banyak udah review ^^

sparkyumin : iyeee T.T ini udah lanjut… makasih banyak udah review ^^

Maya Agnes : huwaaa….. kita bertemu lagi di ff ini eon.. masih inget ane? "Mheishiee taeminnie" yang biasanya update ff di fb? :D iyee.. ff ini emang udah pernah eonni baca kok.. cuman ada beberapa kalimat yang ane ubah jadi ceritanya agak sedikit berbeda :D makasih banyak eon udah nyempetin diri buat mampir dan ngereview lagi disini? ^^

Cho MeiHwa : hi juga eon :D ketemu lagi deh kita di ff ini XD Nanti bakalan keliatan kok eon gimana nanti usahanya si Kuyun buat uri Mommy tercintehh.. makasih banyak eon udah nyempetin buat review ^^

chokyuri : akhirnya eluu muncul juga beibbb! #Tjivok! iyee.. kagak lama kok si daddy dinistain Mommy.. cuman ya lama banget :v buahakhakhak #PLETAK! nih udah lanjut… tengKYU SUMAN elu udah mampir di ff nista aneee XD XD #Peyuk! #Timvuk!

Chapter 4 selesai. Wuaaa.. ini benar-benar panjang XD semoga tidak membosankan. Huweee~ ane harap kalian semua gk akan melempariku pakai sendal ataupun kolornya kyupil gara-gara kembali membuat Uri Mingie menderita! Mianhae?! #Plak!

Sekali lagi ini hanya fiksi. Jungmo tidak benar-benar menodai uri Ming karena kita tau sendiri Ming itu miliknya Kyupil. Jadi ane harap sih kalian gk ngamuk gara-gara membaca ff nista ini kkk~

Otte? Apakah alurnya terlalu cepat? Apa ceritanya mulai membosankan? Apa perlu ada perbaikan? Komentar kalian sangat ane harapkan karena dengan itu akan memotivasi ane juga untuk kembali melanjutkan cerita ini. Untuk itu, saran-saran dari kalian sangat ditunggu. Ikuti terus kelanjutannya ne, gomawo untuk yang sudah RnR di chapter sebelumnya. RnR again, please? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Beautiful Target/KyuMin/GS/Chapter.5

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki 3

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Cerita pasaran! Tidak sesuai EYD!

Summary : _"Kau memang bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan hati para wanita di luar sana, tapi jangan harap kau bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan hatiku, karena hatiku telah lama membeku dan selamanya tak akan ku berikan kepada siapapun, termasuk dirimu!" "Lihat saja, aku akan jadi lelaki pertama yang akan meluluhkan hatimu. Camkan itu!"_

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Semoga tidak terkesan membosankan ;) #NongolBentar~ XD

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Satu hari dimana kita bisa bersantai bersama keluarga ataupun teman dan tentunya bebas dari pekerjaan. Tapi tidak bagi Sungmin. Di hari libur seperti ini, dia malah memanfaatkannya untuk bersih-bersih rumah, atau..apartemen lebih tepatnya. Karena baginya tidak ada manfaatnya jika waktu libur hanya untuk bersantai. Lebih baik, ia manfaatkan untuk membersihkan apartemennya yang mulai berantakan karena baru satu hari ini dia mempunyai waktu luang karena terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitasnya di kampus.

Sungmin sudah selesai menyapu, mengepel, dan menata ruang tamunya. Aaa… _ani._ Ruang tamu _plus_ kamar tidurnya karena memang 2 tempat itu hanya berada pada satu ruang yang tidak mempunyai sekat. Bisa kita bayangkan bagaimana kecilnya tempat tinggal _yeoja_ ini? Namun, Sungmin tentu tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah yang penting dia nyaman tinggal ditempat itu dan bisa bertahan hidup.

Setelah semua selesai, _yeoja_ itu mulai mencuci semua pakaiannya yang mulai menumpuk kemudian membawanya ke atap gedung apartemen untuk menjemurnya disana.

Ketika Sungmin sedang menjemur pakaian-pakaiannya, Lee _Ahjumma_ , seorang wanita pemilik gedung apartemen yang Sungmin tinggali sekaligus orang yang satu-satunya bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Sungmin, datang dengan membawa satu keranjang pakaian ditangannya. Sama seperti Sungmin, Lee _Ahjumma_ juga menjemur pakaian-pakaiannya disana.

"Pagi Minnie-ah." Sapa Lee _Ahjumma_ ketika dia berada disamping _yeoja_ itu.

"Aaa… _ne_. Pagi _Ahjumma_." jawabnya itu disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

" _Ahjumma_ rasa baru hari ini Minnie menjemur pakaian disini." Ucap Lee _Ahjumma_ sambil memulai menjemur pakaian ditangannya.

" _Ne_ , _Ahjumma_. Minnie memang baru punya waktu untuk cucian dan juga bersih-bersih." Jawab _yeoja_ manis itu seadanya dan Lee _Ahjumma_ hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aaa.. begitu. _Ahjumma_ rasa kau sibuk belakangan ini. Tubuhmu juga terlihat kurus. _Ahjumma_ jadi khawatir dengan kesehatanmu." Ucapan Lee _Ahjumma_ membuat Sungmin terdiam kemudian _yeoja_ itu tersenyum meyakinkan kepada wanita yang sudah Sungmin anggap seperti _eomma_ -nya sendiri.

"Minnie memang sedang sibuk dengan pembuatan lirik lagu baru Minnie, tapi Minnie baik-baik saja _Ahjumma_. _Ahjumma_ jangan khawatir. Minnie bisa menjaga kesehatan Minnie kok."

"Baiklah jika begitu. _Ahjumma_ mengerti. Oh iya, Minnie. Kemarin ada teman lelakimu datang kesini. Dia lelaki yang tampan dan terlihat baik. Apa dia mengunjungimu kemarin malam?"

Pertanyaan Lee _Ahjumma_ ternyata membuat Sungmin bingung. Teman lelaki? Sejak kapan dia punya teman lelaki terlebih mengunjunginya? Yang Sungmin ingat kemarin malam dia hanya mengerjakan kembali pekerjaan rumahnya sendirian di apartemennya tanpa dikunjungi seorang pun.

" _Aniyo_ , _Ahjumma_. Minnie tidak memiliki tamu kemarin. Bahkan, Minnie tidak punya teman lelaki. Apa _Ahjumma_ tau siapa namanya?"

" _Jinjja_? Sudah _Ahjumma_ duga. _Ahjumma_ kira dia mengunjungimu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia bilang dia teman barumu. Sepertinya dia satu Universitas denganmu, Min."

"Teman Baru?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir keras. Cho Kyuhyun? Nama itu sangat asing ditelinganya. Bahkan ia rasa baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu. Sungmin bertambah bingung kala Lee _Ahjumma_ mengatakan jika dia adalah teman barunya. Bukankah selama ini dia tidak pernah memiliki teman baru di kampus terlebih seorang laki-laki. Sungmin memilih untuk tidak memusingkan hal itu kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai.

"Oh. Mungkin dia teman satu fakultas Minnie, _Ahjumma_. Minnie juga lupa. Hehe." Ucap Sungmin berbohong karena ia malas untuk membahas seseorang yang menurutnya tidak penting itu dan Lee _Ahjumma_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minnie.. Minnie.. Kau memang tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Sampai teman satu fakultas saja kau lupa."

"Seperti _Ahjumma_ baru mengenal Minnie saja. Baiklah, _Ahjumma_. Minnie duluan _ne_? Kerjaan Minnie belum sepenuhnya selesai. Jadi Minnie harus segera kembali."

Ucapan _yeoja_ itu hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Lee _Ahjumma_ kemudian pergi berlalu darisana. Sepeninggal Sungmin, Lee _Ahjumma_ hanya tersenyum miris memandang kepergian _yeoja_ itu sampai punggungnya menghilang dari balik tangga.

"Kau memang selalu menutup diri, Min. Kapan dirimu akan mulai bersosialisasi dengan orang lain?"

.

.

Hari ini suasana kantin terlihat sangat ramai karena saat ini memang jam makan siang. Sungmin yang kala ini sedang lapar memilih untuk duduk dipojokkan kantin seperti biasanya menikmati makan siangnya.

Dari arah pintu, Kyuhyun datang dengan gaya kerennya dan sukses membuat seluruh isi kantin menatap ke arahnya. Kenapa? Jelas saja karena terpesona dengan ketampanan _namja evil_ itu. Beberapa _yeoja_ berbisik-bisik ketika Kyuhyun lewat didepan mereka dan Kyuhyun tidak memusingkan hal itu. Derita orang tampan katanya. Sampai Author rasa, para fans Kyuhyun tidak akan berkurang sampai kapanpun kalau begini ceritanya -,-

Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang menunggu pesanannya mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi kantin untuk mencari meja yang kosong. Dengan sekali lihat, mata Kyuhyun langsung tertuju kepada seorang _yeoja_ berkacamata yang kebetulan sedang duduk sendirian menikmati maka siangnya sambil melihat ke arah luar. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat hal itu dan ini kesempatan bagus untuknya.

Setelah makan siangnya itu ia dapatkan, Kyuhyun diam-diam mendekati meja itu dan duduk tepat di depan Sungmin.

"Ehem. Tidak ada meja lagi yang kosong jadi aku duduk disini saja, bolehkan?"

Mendengar jika ada yang mengajaknya bicara, Sungmin langsung menolehkan wajahnya dan tentu saja terkejut ketika tau-tau sudah ada lelaki yang duduk didepannya.

"Kau?! Mau apa kau disini?!" Tanya Sungmin ketus dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya karena sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kejudesan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin menumpang tempat duduk. Kau lihat? Tidak ada lagi tempat kosong dan yang tersisa hanyalah disini. Ku harap kau mau berbagi meja denganku." Alasan Kyuhyun namun hal itu memang benar adanya. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan jelas sekali jika kantin saat ini sedang terlihat penuh dan membenarkan ucapan pria itu didalam hati.

Tapi bukan Sungmin namanya jika mau berbagi dengan orang lain. Tanpa mau mengucapkan apapun Sungmin mengelap bibirnya menggunakan tissue dan memakai tas yang ada disampingnya dan tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam-diam memperhatikannya menjadi bingung. _Yeoja_ itu mau kemana? Bahkan makanannya pun baru ia habiskan setengahnya?

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah makananmu belum habis?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat _yeoja_ itu mulai bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Kau lanjutkan saja makanmu. Aku tidak mau mengganggu." Jawab Sungmin sembarang dan Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tunggu Lee Sungmin. Jangan pergi…" baru saja Kyuhyun akan bangkit dari duduknya tiba-tiba Donghae datang dan memanggilnya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun? Kau ini kenapa menginggalkanku? Bukankah sudah kubilang tunggu aku dulu. Kau ini, tidak setia kawan sekali." Ucap _namja_ ikan itu saat berpapasan dengan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah lapar _Hyung_. Siapa suruh kau lama jadi ya aku duluan saja." Jawab _namja_ itu sekenanya dan hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Donghae.

"Haahh… Kau selalu seperti itu. Baiklah, kau tunggu disini. Aku mau pesan makanan dulu." Ucap Donghae lagi dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas kemudian duduk kembali ke kursinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sungmin ternyata mendengar percakapan itu dan kembali mengingat ucapan _namja_ yang baru datang itu saat berpapasan dengannya.

'Dia bilang tadi Cho Kyuhyun kan? Apa Cho Kyuhyun itu yang datang ke apartemenku kemarin?' Pikir Sungmin kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 3.20 sore. Seharusnya, Dosen mata kuliah Sungmin sudah datang sejak tadi.

'Apa Dosen Park terlambat? Tapi mana mungkin? Orang tua itu kan selalu tepat waktu. Tapi kalau begitu, kemana dia?' Pikir Sungmin sambil mencoret-coret buku catatannya.

Tak lama, Lee Junho, teman satu fakultas Sungmin datang dan berteriak di depan kelas hingga membuat Sungmin dan yang lain melihat kearahnya.

"Guys, Dosen Park tidak masuk kelas hari ini karena ada urusan mendadak. Sepertinya kita akan bebas sampai jam pulang nanti." Teriaknya dan dibalas dengan sorakan dari yang lain.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kemudian memasukkan kembali perlengkapannya yang ada diatas meja. Sungmin berpikir untuk ke perpustakaan saja jika begini daripada harus termenung tak jelas sendirian di dalam kelas. Setelah itu, Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju surganya buku tersebut.

Sesampainya disana, seperti biasa Sungmin memilih untuk duduk dipojokkan demi mendapatkan ketenangan. Tanpa diduga, dari arah berlawanan Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu duduk sendirian tanpa Donghae disampingnya dan saat ini tengah sibuk dengan benda persegi ditangannya. Kalian pasti bisa menebak itu apa? Buku? Novel? Kamus tebal? Ooo..tidak. Itu salah besar. Bukannya membaca salah satu dari rentetan buku-buku yang ada disana, dia malah asyik memainkan PSP ditangannya dan sesekali mengumpat tak jelas jika kalah dalam bermain.

 _Namja_ itu belum menyadari kehadiran Sungmin disekitarnya karena masih sibuk dengan _game_ -nya. Tak berapa lama _namja_ itu mulai merasakan pegal dibagian tangan dan punggungnya karena terlalu lama bermain. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk mereganggakan otot-ototnya yang mulai kaku kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya.

Mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tertuju pada seorang _yeoja_ berkacamata yang tak lain adalah Sungmin yang saat ini sedang serius dengan sebuah novel yang ada ditangannya. _Yeoja_ itu sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang kadang turun akibat Sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya, atau tidak Sungmin menopangkan dagu dengan punggung tangannya dan sesekali menguap.

Kyuhyun tentu saja tersenyum melihat hal itu. Setelah memasukkan PSP Biru itu kedalam tasnya, diam-diam Kyuhyun mendekati meja Sungmin dan duduk didepannya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Kyuhyun menautkan kedua tangannya dan menopangkan dagunya disana. Kyuhyun dengan terang-terangan menatap _yeoja_ itu, namun Sungmin belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum saat _yeoja_ itu mulai mengucek-ngucek matanya dan perlahan melepas kacamatanya. Kyuhyun kembali tertegun ketika melihat mata bulat Sungmin yang terlihat bening dan hitam, tentunya juga terlihat sangat cantik dimata Kyuhyun.

Ketika Sungmin melihat kearah depannya, mata Sungmin membulat seketika saat mengetahui jika ternyata ada seseorang didepannya terlebih itu _namja_ arogan yang baru dia temui tadi siang di kantin. Sadar jika sekarang dia tidak memakai kacamatanya, dengan cepat Sungmin berniat untuk memakainya kembali namun terlambat saat kedua tangan Kyuhyun menahan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan dipakai! Kau terlihat sangat cantik tanpa kacamata bulat bodoh ini."

BLUSSHHH~

Entah kenapa wajah Sungmin terasa panas ketika _namja_ berkulit pucat ini memujinya. Sungmin terdiam sebentar karena ia merasa tengah malu saat _namja_ ini memujinya, berbeda saat ia tengah dipuji oleh Jungmo.

' _Kenapa aku ini? Aishh'_ gerutu Sungmin dalam hati.

Kemudian Sungmin segera sadar dari acara melamunnya dan dengan cepat menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun ikut melepaskan tangannya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang semula condong ke depan.

Dengan gugup, Sungmin kembali memakai kacamatanya dan duduk dengan tenang tak lupa kembali kepada sikap dinginnya.

"Mau apa lagi kau disini? Apa kau tak bosan jika menggangguku setiap waktu?" Tanya Sungmin ketus namun pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Kyuhyun dengan baik.

Sungmin masih sadar jika mereka kini masih berada di perpustakaan sehingga dia lebih memilih untuk memelankan suaranya demi menjaga ketenangan. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar nada ketus Sungmin kemudian kembali menopangkan dagunya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan jika hal itu berhubungan denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti sebuah gombalan itu dan lagi-lagi membuat wajah Sungmin memerah dibuatnya.

Sungmin kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudian membuka kembali lembaran halaman novel yang ia baca tadi diatas meja alih-alih menghilangkan rasa gugupnya karena ditatap Kyuhyun terus menerus. Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh melihat hal itu kemudian memilih untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Sungmin.

"Oh iya, tumben kau tidak mengusirku? Apa itu artinya kau mulai menerima kehadiranku?" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sadar dan bertanya dalam hati.

' _Benar juga? Kenapa dia tidak kuusir dari tadi?'_

"Jadi kau ingin kau ku usir lagi begitu?" Tanya Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pertanda menolak ucapan Sungmin.

" _Aa...ani_. Aku masih ingin disini dan ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Siapa tau dengan begitu kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik, bukankan begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik dan tentu saja membuat Sungmin sontak saja menatap kearahnya dengan alis bertaut.

' _Teman?'_

"Teman katamu? Aku rasa jika aku sendiri akan jauh lebih baik. Memiliki seorang teman hanya akan mengganggu dan aku tidak suka jika ada seseorag ikut andil dalam urusan pribadiku apalagi sampai ikut campur. Kau itu? itu hanya akan menyusahkanku saja." Ucap Sungmin dan tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mengganggu? Kau salah besar jika beranggapan seperti itu. Dengan adanya seorang teman, kau bisa berbagi dengannya. Kau bisa mencurahkan semua masalahmu kepadanya dan setelah itu ia akan memberikan saran-saran yang berguna untukmu sehingga bisa membantumu bangkit dari keterpurukan. Dia akan membantumu jika kau memiliki kesulitan dan lama kelamaan ia akan menjadi seseorang yang berharga untukmu. Karena teman adalah seseorang yang berharga setelah keluarga kita. Kau harus ingat, di dunia kita tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Untuk itu belajarlah untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain." Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin terdiam.

Apa dia memang harus membutuhkan seorang teman? Karena selama ini Sungmin memang telah terbiasa sendiri semenjak kematian Kedua orang tuanya. Sungmin memang seorang anak tunggal, jadi setelah kedua orang tuanya pergi, Sungmin hanya hidup sendiri tanpa ada keluarga yang me _ne_ maninya.

Sungmin yang dulunya seorang anak periang, namun ia berubah menjadi pendiam dan dingin setelah kematian orang tuanya yang mati secara tragis akibat dibunuh oleh teman ayahnya sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya dibunuh akibat teman Ayahnya iri terhadap Ayahnya karena ia tidak menyukai kesuksesan yang diraih oleh keluarga Sungmin.

Keluarga Sungmin memang salah satu keluarga terkaya di Mokpo. Namun mereka tidak menunjukkannya dan malah bersikap sederhana juga ramah terhadap orang lain. Namun karena sifat iri itulah, Sungmin harus ditinggal pergi untuk selamanya oleh kedua orang tua yang amat sangat dicintainya. Harta Keluarga Sungmin masih tersimpan di Bank dan Sungmin memanfaatkannya dengan baik untuk biaya sekolah dan hidupnya. Sungmin juga tidak terlalu tergantung dengan uang itu, sehingga setiap sepulang kuliah, biasanya Sungmin bekerja dulu di sebuah kedai kecil milik Lee _Ahjumma_ hitung-hitung untuk membantu biaya hidupnya.

Sungmin adalah seorang _yeoja_ manis yang tinggal di Mokpo yang jauh dari kota Seoul. Setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, Sungmin kemudian tinggal bersama Bibi dan seorang anak perempuannya yang bernama Taemin. Setelah lulus SMA, Sungmin memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di kota Seoul dan tentu saja membuat Taemin dan ibunya sedih. Mereka tidak rela jika Sungmin harus hidup di kota sendirian apalagi bagi Bibi Lee, Sungmin masih terlalu muda. Sungmin meyakinkan Bibinya agar ia akan baik-baik saja jika hidup disana dan berjanji akan segera kembali setelah gelar sarjana ia dapatkan.

Bibi Lee hanya tersenyum sedih dan akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Sungmin. Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya, akhirnya Sungmin berangkat sendirian menuju Seoul.

Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen di daerah Gangnam karena biayanya yang terbilang murah dan tempatnya juga nyaman bagi Sungmin, dan Sungmin juga memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di JOY Art University.

Sungmin memilih untuk sendiri selama pendaftaran masuk ke Universitas. Tapi saat itu Sungmin memiliki kesulitan, namun seorang pria tinggi yang bisa dikatakan tampan datang membantunya. Mereka kemudian berkenalan dan Sungmin telah mengetahui jika pria ini adalah seorang senior disana dan sebentar lagi akan memiliki gelar sarjana. Akhirnya mereka berkenalan dan dialah Kim Jungmo dan itu adalah awal pertemuan mereka.

Lama kelamaan mereka menjadi dekat sampai Jungmo telah mendapatkan gelar sarjananya dan sukses menjadi seorang CEO di perusahan yang didirikan oleh ayahnya.

Akhirnya mereka berpacaran namun selama mereka menjalin hubungan, Jungmo terlalu bersikap _possessive_ terhadap Sungmin. Jungmo selalu melarang Sungmin untuk memiliki seorang teman karena takut jika perhatiannya akan teralihkan jika _yeoja_ itu memiliki seorang teman berbagi disampingnya. Namun entah kenapa Sungmin malah menurut dengan alasan karena terlalu mencintai _namja_ itu sehingga memudahkan Jungmo untuk berbuat seenaknya.

Dan bencana itu terjadi. Kehidupan Sungmin sudah terlanjur hancur dan tentu saja Sungmin menyesali itu. Kenapa dia dulu mau saja menerima lamaran Jungmo? kenapa dia selalu saja menuruti ucapan lelaki itu? Memikirkan hal itu hanya akan membuat Sungmin pusing dan ia hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya.

Sadar jika telah lama melamun, akhirnya _yeoja_ itu kembali menatap lelaki didepannya. _Namja_ itu ternyata masih setia menunggu sampai Sungmin berbicara dan tanpa diduga Sungmin tersenyum tipis kemudian ikut menopangkan dagunya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal itu? Aku sudah memiliki Lee _Ahjumma_ yang selalu mengerti aku dan untuk apa lagi aku membutuhkan seorang teman?" Jawaban tak terduga itu malah Sungmin keluarkan dan membuat Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan jika bibimu adalah seorang teman nyatanya beliau lebih pantas dikatakan sosok seorang ibu jika begitu. Kau harus memikirkan kata-kataku lagi Lee Sungmin-sshi." Ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini kembali membuat Sungmin terdiam. Diam-diam Sungmin membenarkan ucapan _namja_ itu kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga. Kali ini aku setuju denganmu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menunjukan senyum sumringahnya kemudian kembali menatap wajah manis itu.

"Apa itu? Katakan saja."

"Apa namamu itu Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun terdiam kemudian membulatkan matanya.

"Ooo.. iya. Aku baru ingat. Sampai hari ini kita kan belum berkenalan? Aku sampai lupa. Ya, Perkenalkan. Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa tau namaku Lee Sungmin-sshi. Ku kira kau tidak peduli denganku." Ucapan Kyuhyun tentu saja membuat Sungmin mendecih kemudian menatap wajah itu lagi.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku mengetahui namamu karena temanmu itu memanggilmu waktu di kantin tadi. Tapi bukan itu inti dari pertanyannku." Kyuhyun kembali menaikkan alisnya kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Lantas? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ehem. Apa kau yang mendatangi apartemenku kemarin malam?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

' _Dari mana dia tau?'_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Lee _Ahjumma_ yang memberitahuku. Lagi pula, untuk apa kau kesana malam-malam? Kau menguntitku?" Ucap Sungmin seakaan tau dan menjawab pertanyaan didalam batin Kyuhyun dan tentu saja kembali membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

" _Aa-aniyo_. Aku hanya sedang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga… Ya kerumah bibiku yang kebetulan juga tinggal disana dan kebetulan aku melihatmu masuk ke apartemenmu. Kebetulan ada Lee _Ahjumma_ juga disana jadi ya kami sempat berbincang sebentar." Alasan Kyuhyun dan tentu saja membuat Sungmin menaikkan alisnya.

"Berbincang? Jangan bilang kalian malah bergosip tentang aku?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memicingkan matanya.

" _A-ani_. Kami hanya berbicara sebentar setelah itu aku langsung pulang." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup dan hanya dibalas tatapan curiga oleh Sungmin.

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Te-tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berbohong."

Sungmin hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban itu kemudian beralih menatap ke luar jendela. Hanya kesunyian yang menyertai mereka saat ini dan tentu saja Kyuhyun mulai bosan. Baru saja Kyuhyun akan mengajak Sungmin bicara tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel seseorang. Kyuhyun rasa itu suara dering ponsel Sungmin. Terlihat _yeoja_ itu mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya dan mendial panggilan itu.

" _Yeobosseyo_?"

"…."

"Sekarang?"

"…."

" _Arasseo_. Tunggulah sebentar."

Pippp!

Setelah memutus panggilan itu, kemudian Sungmin memasukkan novel berserta buku-buku yang lain kedalam tasnya dan terlihat akan beranjak dari sana. Kyuhyun yang bingung saat _yeoja_ itu akan beranjak darisana kemudian ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mulai melangkah.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku pergi dulu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sungmin melangkah menjauh darisana dan bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi terlebih itu menyangkut Sungmin. Akhirnya, diam-diam Kyuhyun membututi _yeoja_ itu dari belakang tanpa Sungmin ketahui tentunya.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang sampai saat ini Sungmin tengah memasuki sebuah caffe yang sama saat ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki kemarin. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin dari jauh sampai _yeoja_ itu juga mendatangi seorang lelaki yang sama.

' _Ternyata dia bertemu dengan suaminya.'_ Kyuhyun membatin.

 _Namja_ itu memilih untuk duduk di meja yang lumayan jauh dari mereka namun strategis dan memilih untuk mengintai pergerakan Sungmin darisana.

Sementara itu, Sungmin menanmpakkan wajah dinginnya saat bertemu dengan Jungmo dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Mau apa kau memintaku kesini? Kalau tidak ada urusan penting aku ingin pulamg saja." Ujar Sungmin ketus dan hanya dibalas senyum oleh Jungmo.

 _Namja_ itu kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian tanpa diduga menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dan tentu saja direspon ketidaksukaan oleh _yeoja_ itu. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Jungmo namun gagal karena genggaman yang bisa dikatakan cengkraman itu terlalu kuat. Jungmo memandang Sungmin masih disertai senyumnya dan tentu saja itu membuat Sungmin heran.

"Aku merindukanmu Sayang. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Ucap _namja_ itu dan hanya dibalas decihan oleh Sungmin.

"Cih! Apakah merindukanmu adalah sesuatu hal yang penting untukku? Jangan bermimpi." Ucap Sungmin ketus dan hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Jungmo.

"Tentu saja penting. Aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku, jadi kau pasti sangat merindukanku? Bukankah aku benar?" Tanya Jungmo dengan percaya diri namun hanya dibalas cibiran oleh Sungmin.

"Ck. Kau percaya diri sekali. Aku tidak pernah sama sekali berpikir untuk merindukanmu karena yang kurindukan hanya Sunghyun. Bukan kau!"

Jungmo hanya memiringkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan _yeoja_ itu kemudian dengan kasar mengeratkan kembali cengkraman tangannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin meringis dan Jungmo seakan tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Apa dia terlalu berharga untukmu sampai kau seenaknya berkata ketus padaku? Ck, aku kasian padamu. Apa kau ingin Sunghyun segera kembali? Kalau kau minta aku akan melakukannya." Ucapan Jungmo sukses membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan dan Jungmo menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyum Sungmin tiba-tiba mengembang namun dengan seketika juga memudar saat Jungmo mengajukan syarat kepadanya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya secara gratis dan tentunya ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi." Ucap Jungmo sambil memasang smirk yang menurut Sungmin sangat menakutkan.

"Apa itu? Katakan!"

"Kau hanya perlu kembali padaku dan kita akan hidup bersama. Dengan itu aku akan merebut Sunghyun dari Yuri untukmu."

Ucapan _namja_ itu lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan dengan kasar melepas cengkraman tangan _namja_ itu. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jungmo terkejut dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sungmin tidak mau kalah dan ikut menatap tajam _namja_ itu.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Aku tidak akan bodoh bisa kau tipu 2 kali dan tanpa syarat bodohmu itu aku mampu mendapatkan Sunghyun kembali. Camkan itu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk pergi dari sana. Tapi tanpa diduga, Jungmo malah menarik tangannya dan berniat memeluknya. Sungmin tentu saja memberontak dan berusaha menghindar.

Dari jauh, Kyuhyun tentu saja melihat adegan itu dan tanpa babibu lagi, Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah mereka berdua dan melayangkan pukulannya hingga sukses menghantam wajah putih Jungmo.

BUGGHH!

Jungmo tentu saja terpental dan jatuh. Hal itu tentu saja sukses membuat Sungmin terlepas dari cengkraman Jungmo kemudian dengan cepat menarik Sungmin agar mendekat padanya. Jungmo masih saja meringis menahan sakit dibagian pelipisnya dan hal saat itu dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk membawa Sungmin kabur. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan pergi dari sana dan menghentikan taxi yang kebetulan lewat. Taxi itu melaju sebelum Jungmo sempat menyusul mereka. _Namja_ itu hanya berdecih dan memandang taxi itu dari depan caffe.

"Argghhhh! Sial!"

.

.

Sungmin terus menunduk dalam diam saat ia dan Kyuhyun tengah duduk di lantai rumah Sungmin karena Sungmin memilih untuk pulang saja setelah aksi kabur mereka tadi. Kyuhyun terus memandang _yeoja_ itu sampai terdengar suara isakan disana.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Sungmin terus me _ne_ teskan air matanya dan Kyuhyun tidak menyukai hal itu. Dengan gerakan pelan, Kyuhyun tarik bahu _yeoja_ itu dan memeluknya guna menenangkan Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu tidak menolak juga tidak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus saja mengusap bahu _yeoja_ itu dan mengelus-elusnya secara perlahan.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya tangis Sungmin berhenti. _Yeoja_ itu sadar jika tengah dipeluk dan dengan gugup melepaskan diri dari dari Kyuhyun dan namja tersebut hanya tersenyum karena ulahnya.

Kyuhyun melihat masih ada jejak-jejak air mata Sungmin diwajahnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, diusapnya air mata itu dan tentu hal itu sukses membuat wajah Sungmin merona. Lama mereka terdiam sampai Kyuhyun berdehem kemudian mereka sama-sama memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka. Karena merasa suasana mulai canggung, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi. Apa dia tadi itu suamimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu dan _yeoja_ itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padamu? Katakan padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi khawatir dan Sungmin hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Kyuhyun yang menduga jika Sungmin akan marah jika ia terlalu berlebihan dengan cepat mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Aaa... _ani_...bukan maksudku untuk mencampuri urusan pribadimu. Lupakan pertanyaan bodohku tadi. Anggap saja tadi itu hanya…"

"Dia mengajakku untuk kembali padanya."

" _Ne_!" Ucapan Sungmin tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kemudian memandang _yeoja_ itu penuh tanya.

"Apa kau menerimanya?" Sungmin hanya menggeleng dan tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadae merasa lega.

"Baguslah. Aku tak habis pikir, apa _namja_ itu sudah gila. Kau terlalu berharga untuk dipermainkan oleh _namja_ bejat seperti dia."

Sungmin sontak saja memandang Kyuhyun saat _namja_ itu berucap demikian. Sungmin berpikir _namja_ itu sangat perhatian padanya dan entah kenapa Sungmin menyukai hal itu. Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum dan Kyuhyun melihatnya. _Namja_ itu ikut tersenyum kemudian menatap wajah itu dalam diam. Sadar jika tengah diperhatikan, Sungmin ikut menatap mata itu dan mereka saling mendalami tatapan mereka masing-masing. Sampai Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan memandang mata _yeoja_ itu dalam.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi? Aku tau ini terlalu cepat dan terkesan lancang. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu sejak pandangan pertama dan tentunya aku tidak main-main. Kali ini, maukah kau menerimaku Min?"

Sungmin tentu saja kaget mendengar ucapan _namja_ itu itu. _'Apa dia menembakku?_ ' Sungmin yang sadar dari rasa terkejutnya dengan reflek melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun kemudian memandang _namja_ itu lagi.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-sshi. Kau memang bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan hati para wanita di luar sana, tapi jangan harap kau bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan hatiku. Karena hatiku telah lama membeku dan selamanya tak akan ku berikan kepada siapapun, termasuk dirimu." Ucapan itu tanpa sadar malah terlontar dari bibir Sungmin dan tentu saja ia dan Kyuhyun terkejut. Tentu saja ia kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri terlebih untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak hati dan Kyuhyun. Ia berniat meminta maaf tapi Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu berucap lantang kepadanya.

"Aku tau ini memang terlalu cepat. Tapi jujur aku menyukaimu bahkan aku rasa, aku mencintaimu. Ku harap kau segera menjawabnya dan aku akan setia menunggu. Lihat saja Min. Aku akan jadi lelaki pertama yang akan meluluhkan hatimu. Kau bisa memegang janjiku, camkan itu! Baiklah, aku akan pulang dulu. Ku harap kau memikirkannya baik-baik. Aku permisi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membungkuk hormat. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi setelah sebelumnya diantar Sungmin sampai didepan pintu. Sungmin terus memandang _namja_ itu hingga Kyuhyun menghilang diujung lorong. Dengan pelan Sungmin menutup pintunya dan menghela nafas.

Sungmin memilih untuk mandi dan menyegarkan pikirannya. Setelah berpakaian lengkap, _yeoja_ itu naik ke atas kasur dan memandang langit-langit kamar. _Yeoja_ itu kembali mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun tadi yang kembali terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

" _Lee Sungmin-sshi. Aku tau ini terlalu cepat dan terkesan lancang. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu sejak pandangan pertama. Maukah kau menerimaku Min?"_

Sungmin hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal.

'Hhhh… _otteokkhae?_ Kenapa _namja_ itu malah me _ne_ mbakku? Bahkan diawal pertemuan kami terkesan buruk dan menyebalkan. Aku tidak menduga dia malah menyukaiku padahal aku terus membentaknya setiap waktu. Kenapa dia tidak kapok denganku? Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengannya. Apakah aku harus mulai menerima kehadiran _namja_ itu? Arrgghhh~ ini terlalu memusingkan untukku. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.'

Setelah sekian lama memutar otak, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya karena terlalu pusing dengan kejadian yang tak terduga hari ini. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya terdengar helaan nafas teratur dari _yeoja_ itu dan tanpa sadar _yeoja_ itu tersenyum disela tidurnya.

=TBC or END?=

Park Heeni : wkwkwk… boleh eon.. nanti ane bantu :v makasih udah review ..RnR lagi _ne_? ^^

ovallea : iyee… si Momo emang jahatt ini udah _ne_ xt chingu..makasih udah review ^^

WineKyuMin137 : aaamiinn.. ini udah lanjut.. Wine-sshi baru pertama kali Review di ff ini ya? makasih banyak udah review ;)

ratu kyuhae : _ne_ :D tapi chapter ini sampai chapter depan kagak bakalan ada Kyuhyun side chingu.. miaann ^^ mungkin… sekitar 5-6 bulan lahh… yang pasti baby Sunghyun masih imut-imut kayak emaknya gitu :D hihihi.. makasih banyak udah review ^^

SuniaSunKyu137 : hehehe.. iyeee :D Kalo kagak ada Jungmo, ya kagak ada konfliknya chingu :D tapi kagak nape-nape, nanti bakalan ada chap yang banyak KyuMin momentnya deh..untuk itu jangan bosen-bosen buat baca ff ane.. makasih banyak dah review ^^

KyuMin EvilAegyo : yak! jangan Shindong eon? Pan kasian.. mending lemvar Suman ajee , iyeee… nado bogoshippeo eon tersayang.. :* :* #Hug #Tjivok! teng-KYU SUMAN eon udah review ;) :*

TiffyTiffanyLee : hihihi.. suka dehh baca ripiu nya readers yang suka nebak-nebak kayak chingu XD Pantengin terus ff ini yeee? makasih banyak udah review ;)

ikakyumins : ini udah lanjut.. makasih banyak saeng udah review ^^

abilhikmah : _ne_ eee.. kasi semangat buat daddy eon, makasih udah nyempetin buat review ^^

Cho Ryeo Hyun : _ne_ ee… ini udah _ne_ xt.. makasih udah review ^^

dewi. : ne.. emang ntu yeoja satu pengen ditampol mukanya -,- sami* chinguKYU.. makasih ya udah review ^^

PumpkinEvil137 : bentar lagiii… :D pantengin terus ni ff ya? ;) ini udah lanjut.. cepet pan ane apdet nya? hihihi.. makasih banyak udah review ;)

Yeee… chapter 5 update! XD ane kagak nduga kalo chapter 5 akan sepanjang ini. Kebanyakan dari komentar-komentar yang ane baca, kalian menggerutu gitu ama Jungmo-oppa. Ane pan jadi kasian ama si Momo gara2 ff ini. Oppa malah jadi pihak yang tertindas oleh readers XD

Oppa, maafkan adikmu yang cantix ini _ne_? #TjivokMomo! :p wkwk #Plak!

 _Otte_? Apa KyuMin momennya memuaskan kalian semua? ane harap sih seperti itu. Berharaplah agar sifat dingin Uri Ming segera goyah dan Kyumin bisa bersatu ;) Kkkk~

Oh iyaa.. sekedar pemberitahuan buat semua readers tak terkecuali 'Silent Readers'.. Nama ane ntu Mesy, kalian bisa manggil ane Mesy aja, Memes, Mesin, Mecin, ato Meci..Kagak nape-nape itu mah terserah kalian aje :D ane lahiran tahun 97L. ELF, Sparkyu and JOYers. From Kaltim. Yang JOY dari Kaltim, boleh dong kita ngumpul-ngumpul soalnya ane jadi JOYers yang kesepian di daerah sendiri :v Boleh invite ane buat lebih mengenal author, pin nya noh ada di chapter 1 :D hihihi

Tunggu chapter depannya ya? RCL kalian sangat ane harapkan terutama reviews kalian karena ane sangat menyukainya XD Kkkkk~ RCL again, please? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Beautiful Target

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki ({})

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Cerita pasaran! Tidak sesuai EYD!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat mendung. Udara pagi pun terasa sangat dingin dan burung-burung yang biasanya bersuara di depan jendela kamar Sungmin pun enggan untuk berkicau. Mungkin mereka merasakan dingin sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh pemilik kamar itu. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi namun _yeoja_ itu malah enggan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia malah mengeratkan selimut tebalnya dan memeluk gulingnya erat.

Tak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar apartemen Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu bukannya tidak mendengar, namun ia malah asyik meringkuk diatas tempat tidur dan mengabaikan ketukan itu. Lama kelamaan suara ketukan itu makin mengeras dan tentu saja membuat Sungmin mau tak mau bangkit dari atas kasurnya.

"Siapa sih yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini. Mengganggu saja."

Gerutu Sungmin namun tetap berjalan menuju arah pintu sambil melemaskan otot-ototnya seperti melakukan senam. _Yeoja_ itu kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian membuka kunci pintu apartemennya walaupun dengan wajah kusut miliknya.

"Iya…sebentar…"

CEKLEK!

Pintu itu terbuka namun Sungmin masih saja menutup matanya yang susah sekali untuk dibuka kemudian menggerutu tak jelas tanpa melihat lagi siapa yang ada didepannya sekarang.

"Ya! Ini adalah hari libur. Aku tidak sedang ingin didatangi seorang tamu sekarang karena aku ingin beristirahat dan tidur dengan tenang. Jadi sebaiknya kau pu-…. Eh!"

Sebelum Sungmin sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, _yeoja_ itu tiba-tiba terkejut saat ia membuka matanya yang semula terpejam, malah mendapati pria berkulit pucat yang tak lain baru saja baru ditemuinya tadi malam.

"Hai."

Sapanya sambil merekahkan senyumnya yang Sungmin akui memang terlihat menawan dan Sungmin tentu masih saja terdiam karena _shock_.

' _Kenapa dia bertamu sepagi ini, apa dia tidak punya pekerjaan di rumahnya?_ ' Pikir Sungmin.

 _Namja_ didepannya hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas dan tentu saja membuat Sungmin kembali bingung. _'Dia ini kenapa sih?_ ' Akhirnya Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Sungmin tepat dibagian pipinya.

"Itu..ada iler dipipimu."

" _NE!"_

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengusap kasar pipinya dan terang saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. Sungmin hanya merutuki hal yang menurutnya sangat memalukan ini kemudian beralih untuk menggelung rambutnya. Setelah itu ia kembali memasang posisi angkuh seperti biasa dan memandang Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ehem. Mau apa kau pagi-pagi kesini?" Tanya Sungmin ketus dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

" _Ani_. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja setelah insiden tadi malam dan aku juga membawa makanan. Aku rasa kau tidak menolak jika kuajak untuk sarapan?" Tawar Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat sebuah kantung plastik ditangannya. Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun dalam diam dan namja tampan tersebut hanya bingung dibuatnya.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk? Kau tau? Aku kedinginan karena berdiri lama-lama disini dan kau harus lihat jika sekarang tengah turun hujan. Jadi, bolehkah aku masuk sekarang?" Pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menengok ke arah luar dan dilihatnya hujan telah mengguyur kota dan angin bertiup kencang. Sungmin rasa pagi ini telah terjadi hujan badai. Sungmin sempat heran, kalau tau cuacanya seperti ini kenapa Kyuhyun malah datang bertamu dan mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama? Hal ini tentu membuat Sungmin pusing dan ia hanya mendengus pasrah.

"Hahh… masuklah sekarang jika kau ingin membeku di luar." Ucap Sungmin akhirnya dan Kyuhyun jelas tersenyum senang.

Kyuhyun terus mengekori Sungmin dari belakang sampai _yeoja_ itu menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk dilantai dengan sebuah meja rendah didepannya. Kyuhyun hanya menurut kemudian _yeoja_ itu pergi ke satu-satunya ruangan yang memiliki sekat dengan kamar dan ruang tamu Sungmin yang Kyuhyun rasa itu adalah sebuah dapur. Tak berapa lama Sungmin kembali dengan membawa beberapa piring ditangannya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk mengeluarkan beberapa macam makanan didalam kantung itu dan meletakkannya diatas piring-piring yang tersedia. Kyuhyun juga mengeluarkan 2 gelas kopi yang masih tertutup. Setelah ia membuka tutupnya, asap dari kopi itu mengepul dan dengan senang Kyuhyun meminum kopi panasnya. Sungmin hanya memperhatikan _namja_ itu dan Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun meminta agar Sungmin segera memakan makanan yang telah ia bawa dan Sungmin hanya bisa menurut.

Mereka akhirnya mulai menikmati sarapan mereka tanpa disertai dengan sebuah percakapan. Setelah kenyang, Sungmin memilih untuk membersihkan piring-piring kotor dan mencucinya. Kyuhyun hanya terus memperhatikan Sungmin saat _yeoja_ itu bolak balik didepannya. Lama Sungmin berada di dapur dan itu membuat Kyuhyun bosan karena tidak ada teman bicara.

Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh bagian apartemen Sungmin. Bagi Kyuhyun apartemen ini terlalu kecil bahkan ia rasa hanya seukuran kamar mandinya saja. Kenapa _yeoja_ ini bisa tahan hidup ditempat seperti ini ya? Apa dia tidak berpikir untuk pindah dan mencari apartemen yang lebih luas daripada harus tinggal ditempat yang tak layak huni seperti ini? Pikirnya.

Tak lama akhirnya Sungmin kembali duduk di depan Kyuhyun sambil menyalakan TV dan mulai menikmati tontonannya. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sebentar kemudian memulai untuk bicara.

"Sungmin-sshi, Kau… sudah memikirkannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV.

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Sungmin balik dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yang tadi malam. Saat aku me-…"

"O-oh itu. A-anu.. aku belum memikirkannya. _Mianhae_." Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, Sungmin malah memotong dan menundukkan wajahnya. Sungmin tentu saja malu saat mengingat kembali ucapan _namja_ itu tadi malam dan ia belum siap untuk menjawab. Bahkan Sungmin berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian itu tapi pagi ini Kyuhyun malah mengungkitnya kembali. Mau tak mau hal ini kembali menjadi beban pikiran untuk Sungmin.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi malam, Min. Dan aku tidak main-main. Pikirkanlah lagi." Sungmin hanya menyelami mata Kyuhyun dan berusaha mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi nihil, yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah keseriusan dan Sungmin menyadarinya.

"A-aku akan memikirkannya lagi." Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus.

"Ku harap kau memberikan jawaban terbaikmu untukku nantinya, Min. Dan aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba nantinya.." Sungmin akhirnya memilih untuk menatap langsung mata _namja_ itu dan sebuah keyakinan lah yang Sungmin temukan.

' _Apa aku harus menerimanya?'_

.

.

Setelah hari itu, Kyuhyun jadi lebih sering berkunjung ke apartemen Sungmin. Namun bagusnya Sungmin tidak mengusir Kyuhyun. Yah… walaupun Sungmin masih saja berbicara ketus kepadanya, tapi Kyuhyun merasa sudah kebal dengan ucapan kasar Sungmin.

Sampai saat makan siang di kantin pun, Kyuhyun masih saja mengekori Sungmin dan ikut makan bersama _yeoja_ itu. Sungmin yang biasanya selalu makan sendiri, sekarang malah diganggu oleh _namja_ berambut ikal didepannya ini. Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus kala ia tidak kuasa lagi untuk mengusir Kyuhyun karena baginya Kyuhyun sudah kebal walaupun ia mengamuk dan mengeluarkan aura setan sekalipun. Tapi sejak kapan Sungmin memiliki aura seperti itu? Ya sudahlah. Abaikan saja untuk bagian ini -,- Mari kita kembali ke cerita…

Sungmin hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang makan terlalu lahap. Sesekali Sungmin mendengar suara _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ yang samar-samar menyebut namanya. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia malah mendapati beberapa _yeoja_ menatapnya dengan sinis. Bahkan ada yang memasang wajah meremehkan dan jijik.

Sungmin berpikir _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ itu pada iri dengannya karena idola mereka (Read:Kyuhyun) malah makan bersama _yeoja_ standar sepertinya. Tapi, tentu saja Sungmin tidak peduli dan menganggap itu semua tak penting. Akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk mengeluarkan sebuah novel dari dalam tasnya dan mengabaikan sisa makanannya yang baru ia makan setengahnya. Dan sekarang kita tau, Sungmin suka sekali mubazir makanan. Aigoo~

"Min-ah, kenapa makananmu tidak kau habiskan?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah _namja_ itu meneguk air mineralnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Jawab _yeoja_ itu singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada novel ditangannya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa mau mengomentari Sungmin lagi karena takut _yeoja_ itu akan kembali mengamuk jika ia terlalu kepo. Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Tak lama si _namja_ ikan datang dengan gaya kerennya dan tanpa diminta malah duduk disamping Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu terkejut karena Sungmin yang ia tau sangat anti pada mereka terutama Kyuhyun malah duduk tenang dan sepertinya tengah makan siang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Pssstt… kenapa kalian bisa berdua? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" Tanya Donghae sambil berbisik ditelinga kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum misterius dan Donghae semakin bingung.

"Kalian sudah pacaran?" Tanya Donghae lagi dan Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Belum _Hyung_. Kami masih dalam masa pendekatan." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan disertai senyum, tanpa Sungmin dengar tentunya.

"Oh, seperti itu. Berusalah sebisamu. Aku mendukung." Dan Kyuhyun kembali menampakkan senyum bahagia kemudian merangkul _namja_ ikan itu erat.

"Kau memang yang terbaik _Hyung_."

"Yaa..yaa.. jangan rangkul-rangkul aku. Kau tak lihat semua orang terus memperhatikan kita sedari tadi!"

"Jangan tunjukkan sikap aneh kalian didepanku. Itu terlihat menjijikkan."

"Eh?!"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae sama-sama terkejut tau-tau Sungmin mengatakan itu dan bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah itu yeoja tersebut malah melesat pergi dan Kyuhyun tentu akan mengekorinya lagi.

"Tuh kan _Hyung_. Dia pergi. Aku akan menyusulnya sekarang." Baru saja Kyuhyun akan melangkah tapi Donghae malah menarik ujung bajunya.

"Y-ya! kau mau membiarkanku makan sendirian lagi? Kau jahat sekali." Donghae mulai melancarkan aksi merajuknya dan Kyuhyun hanya jijik melihat wajah memelas itu.

"Kau menggelikan _Hyung_. Biasanya juga kau makan sendiri. Sudahlah, aku mau pergi." Setelah berhasil melepas tangan Donghae dari bajunya, _namja_ itu melesat pergi dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terbengong di kursinya.

"Dia jahat sekali. Tapi semenjak ada Lee Sungmin, adik kecilku itu semakin terlihat dewasa. Aku bangga padamu Kyu. Semoga kau berhasil mendapatkannnya dan dia bisa merubahmu menjadi lebih baik." Gumam Donghae sambil memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh dengan senyuman tulus miliknya.

"Min-ah, kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku!"

Kyuhyun terus mengejar Sungmin dan memanggil-manggil _yeoja_ itu tapi Sungmin malah mengabaikannya. Sungmin malah berbelok ke arah kanan yang merupakan toilet wanita. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus menunggu _yeoja_ itu diluar. Sangat tidak mungkin sekali bukan jika Kyuhyun ikut masuk kesana?

Lama Kyuhyun berdiri dan bersandar didinding namun batang hidung _yeoja_ itu belum nampak juga. Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya dan ia rasa telah berdiri disini selama 20 menit. Pantas saja kakinya mulai terasa kesemutan. Tak lama, Sungmin keluar sambil mengusap-usap kedua tangannya dengan tissue dan terkejut setelah melihat Kyuhyun berdiri disebelah pintu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah kakinya karena bosan.

" _Ommo_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja menunggumu. Memangnya apa lagi? Kau juga kenapa lama sekali? Aku capek karena lama berdiri, kau tau." Kyuhyun malah melancarkan aksi merajuknya dan tentu saja membuat Sungmin merasa jijik.

' _Apa-apaan dia? Dia kira wajah memelas seperti itu_ _akan terlihat imut? Aku jadi mual melihatnya'._ Sungmin membatin kemudian melipat kedua tangannya.

"Siapa suruh kau menungguku? Aku tadi sedang buang air. Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau lama. Sudahlah, aku mau ke kelas. Terserah kau mau kemana." Ucapan _yeoja_ itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun melongo dan ia hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Sungmin.

' _Jadi dia tadi lama di dalam sana karena buang air?! Yang benar saja! Hadehh~ -_- Lebih baik aku ke kelas. Sebentar lagi Dosen Kim pasti masuk.'_ Pikir Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan agak tergesa-gesa ke kelas nya.

.

.

Sungmin saat ini tengah melamun di kelas, padahal Dosen Shim sedang menjelaskan beberapa teori di depan. Matanya memang tertuju pada si Dosen Killer tapi pikirannya entah melayang kemana. _Yeoja_ itu kembali memikirkan kata-kata Jungmo dari telepon saat ia berada di dalam toilet tadi dan sebenarnya ia tidak sedang buang air dan berbohong pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menduga jika Jungmo akan meminta maaf padanya atas kejadian kemarin namun Sungmin tidak peduli dengan itu. Tapi yang jadi beban pikirannya ialah Jungmo mengatakan jika Yuri akan keluar negeri besok. Ia meminta Sungmin untuk bertemu dulu dengannya di depan Café Marcus dan akan membawa Sunghyun berasamanya. Jungmo kembali mengatakan jika ini adalah kesempatan terakhir bagi Sungmin untuk merebut Sunghyun, jadi mau tak mau Sungmin wajib menurut.

Sungmin sebenarnya bimbang dengan permintaan itu. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya namun ia takut jika Jungmo kali ini berkata benar. Bukannya apa, Sungmin memang mendengar berita jika Yuri yang sebenarnya adalah seorang desainer terkenal tahun ini akan memulai kembali karirnya di Paris untuk beberapa tahun. Dan Sungmin tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia rasa, dengan cara ini ia bisa merebut Sunghyun kembali.

Sungmin terus melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 3.55 sore yang artinya mata kuliahnya hari ini akan segera berakhir. Terdengar jika Dosen Shim telah memberi salam didepan dan menginggalkan kelas, Sungmin pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

"Hai Sungmin-ah."

"Eh!"

Sungmin sontak saja tekejut kala Kyuhyun malah menyapa dari jarak dekat. Sungmin tentu saja reflek mundur beberapa langkah gara-gara Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Tsk! Kau lagi..kau lagi… kenapa kau malah disini? Dan sejak kapan panggilanmu menjadi tak sopan seperti itu?" Sungmin berkata sinis dan Kyuhyun tetap merekahkan senyumnya.

"Hehe.. Seperti biasa. Kita akan pulang bersama. Dan masalah panggilan, bukankah kita sudah akrab? Walaupun aku tidak memanggilmu dengan embel-embel 'sshi' tentu tidak masalah bukan?" Ucap _namja_ itu senang dan Sungmin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah padamu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin langsung melesat pergi tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Y-ya. Min-ah, _camkkaman_. Tunggu aku!" Kyuhyun akhirnya berlari kecil dan berusaha untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akhirnya berjalan berdampingan tanpa ada yang lebih dulu memulai percakapan dan akhirnya telah sampai di depan gerbang. Tak lama, Donghae malah datang dari arah parkiran dengan mobilnya setelah melihat mereka berdua lewat.

TINN..TINN..

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terkejut saat mendengar suara klakson dari arah belakang mereka. Mereka kemudian menoleh dan mendapati seorang _namja_ ikan tengah tersenyum ke arah mereka yang mobilnya kini tengah berada disamping dua manusia berbeda _gender_ tersebut.

"Ciee… kalian pulang berdua lagi ya? Aku jadi iri." Ucap _namja_ itu masih didalam mobilnya dan hanya dibalas senyum oleh Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dengan Sungmin? tentu _yeoja_ itu diam saja, namun tetap diam ditempatnya.

"Hehe. Kalau seperti itu carilah yang baru? Atau kembali pada yang dulu juga tak masalah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkikik geli dan Donghae hanya memasang wajah datarnya. -_-

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu. Kau membuat hatiku semakin sakit, kau tau!." Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh saat melihat wajah merana Donghae kemudian mendekati mobil itu tepat disebelah jendela kemudi.

"Hehe. Maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda _Hyung_."

Donghae hanya mendengus dan menatap Sungmin yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan wajah bosan. Anehnya Sungmin tidak pergi dari tempat ini dan sepertinya masih menunggu Kyuhyun yang malah mengajaknya bicara. Donghae tersenyum dalam diam kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berada disampingnya.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan. Kalian nanti naik bus kan? Bagaimana jika aku antar saja. Berhubung aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini." Kyuhyun memikirkan ajakan Donghae sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

Setelahnya ia mendekati Sungmin dan menyampaikan ajakan Donghae. Mulanya Sungmin menolak, namun akhirnya _Yeoja_ itu menurut dan duduk di jok belakang, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk disebelah kursi kemudi.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk sampai dikediaman Lee Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu memilih turun diikuti 2 lelaki yang sedang bersamanya. Sungmin mengernyit bingung kala Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang seperti itu juga Donghae.

"Kalian mau apa?" Tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun hanya cengengesan dan Donghae hanya menampakkan senyum manisnya.

"Tentu kami ingin mengatarmu sampai kau masuk ke apartemen dengan selamat. Benarkan _Hyung_?" Tanya _namja_ itu sambil menyenggolkan bahunya ke bahu Donghae.

" _Ne_.." Jawab _namja_ itu singkat dan Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hhh~ Terserah kalian saja." Ucapnya datar sambil membalikkan badan dan membuat kedua lelaki itu tersenyum misterius dibelakangnya. Sungguh terlihat mencurigakan kedua _namja_ ini .

KyuHae terus mengikuti Sungmin sampai _yeoja_ itu berhenti didepan pintu apartemennya untuk membuka kunci. Donghae akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan matanya tiba-tiba membulat kala melihat sesosok _yeoja_ yang baru keluar dari apartemennya.

Donghae terus memperhatikan _yeoja_ itu sampai ia melewati Donghae seperti tak menyadari kehadiran _namja_ itu dan berlalu sampai punggungnya menghilang dibalik tangga. Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan ekspresi Donghae kemudian menepuk pundak _namja_ itu pelan.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?" Donghae tak menjawab dan tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ya! _Hyung_! _Neo eodiga_?!" Teriak Kyuhyun namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?" Gumamnya. Sungmin ternyata dari awal sudah menyadari ekspresi Donghae karena diam-diam ia memperhatikan gelagat _namja_ ikan itu. Sungmin tambah curiga saat Donghae menatap intens kepada _yeoja_ yang ia tau merupakan seorang tetangga barunya.

' _Apa dia mengenal yeoja itu?'_

Donghae terus mengikuti _yeoja_ itu dari belakang tanpa _yeoja_ itu ketahui tentunya. Sampai _yeoja_ itu akan turun menginjak anak tangga terakhir.

" _Camkkaman_!"

Donghae berteriak dan tentu membuat _yeoja_ itu menolehkan kepalanya. Mata _yeoja_ itu tiba-tiba saja membulat saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Donghae pun sama, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan _yeoja_ yang selama ini ia cari keberadaannya dan tentu masih ia cintai sampai sekarang.

'Donghae-ah/Hyukkie-ah?'

.

.

Kedua manusia yang berlainan jenis ini sama-sama duduk termenung di sebuah bangku taman tanpa ada yang berniat untuk memulai interaksi satu sama lain. Mereka seperti bingung untuk memulai percakapan dari mana karena merasa canggung setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

Donghae, sang _namja_ akhirnya memilih untuk menatap _yeoja_ disampingnya yang kini tengah menunduk sambil menautkan kedua jarinya pertanda gugup. Sungguh, Donghae sangat merindukan _yeoja_ yang berada disampingnya kini dan didalam hatinya ingin sekali ia memeluk erat dirinya dan mengatakan jika ia masih mencintai _yeoja_ ini sampai sekarang. Akhirnya Donghae berdehem dan membuat _yeoja_ itu, Eunhyuk, menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi disini setelah kejadian itu. Kau semakin terlihat kurus saja Eunhyuk-sshi." Canda Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Ini sudah terhitung 5 bulan kita tidak bertemu." Oceh _namja_ itu lagi dan Eunhyuk kembali menatapnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Donghae-sshi. Dan bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan tentu saja membuat Donghae tersenyum senang. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia kembali mendengar suara merdu yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku pun sama. Apa kau sekarang tinggal di apartemen itu? Ku lihat tadi kau baru keluar dari salah satu pintu apartemen disana." Tanya Donghae lagi sekedar basa-basi untuk mengurangi suasana canggung diantara mereka berdua.

" _Ne_ , aku baru tinggal disana 5 bulan yang lalu _._ "

' _Semenjak hari itu._ ' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Donghae hanya mengangguk dan mereka kembali terdiam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai Donghae memilih untuk berbicara kembali.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir, kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta putus denganku padahal aku rasa kita tidak mempunyai masalah saat itu." Ucapan Donghae sontak saja membuat Eunhyuk menjadi tegang kemudian Eunhyuk hanya tertunduk sedih. Donghae akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya dengan wajah yang terluka dan Eunhyuk pun berekspresi sama dengannya.

"Katakan alasannya padaku? Kenapa kau memutuskanku padahal kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu?" Pinta _namja_ itu lagi kali ini sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Eunhyuk dan mau tak mau Eunhyuk harus menatap wajah _namja_ itu lagi walau ia merasa tak sanggup.

"…." Eunhyuk tak kunjung menjawab dan membuat Donghae mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Hyukkie-ah. Jawab aku!" Pinta Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlihat menghela nafasnya. Tak disangka Eunhyuk melepas genggaman tangan Donghae dan beranjak untuk pergi dari sana namun gagal ketika Donghae lebih dulu menariknya untuk duduk kembali.

Dengan perasaan kacau akhirnya Donghae mencekeram kedua bahu Eunhyuk dan membuat pandangan mereka saling bertemu kembali.

"Katakan padaku! Apa salahku sampai kau meninggalkanku?! Tolong jelaskan padaku!"

Eunhyuk memandang wajah Donghae yang terlihat memerah mungkin karena emosinya yang telah bercampur aduk karena kesal, marah, dan kecewa. Akhirnya Eunhyuk menghela nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Donghae tajam.

"Aku memutuskanmu karena kau sendiri yang membuatku harus melakukannya." Ucapan Eunhyuk tentu saja membuat Donghae terdiam dan bingung.

' _Kenapa aku?'_ Batinnya.

"Coba katakan apa salahku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Eunhyuk hanya mendecih kemudian melepas paksa kedua tangan Donghae dari bahunya.

"Kau menindih dan mencium mesra Jessica di sebuah taman itu apa sudah cukup menekankan bahwa aku harus melepasmu dan membiarkanmu bahagia dengan wanita lain?"

Ucapan Eunhyuk yang terdengar terluka itu tentu saja membuat Donghae terdiam kaku.

' _Mencium? Kapan?'_

Donghae terus berpikir keras sampai ia ingat kejadian itu dan membulatkan matanya.

' _Jadi itu alasannya?'_

"Hyukkie-ah. Kau salah paham! Jessica memang menindihku tapi ia tidak menciumku. Kau harus percaya itu!" Eunhyuk kembali terseyum sinis namun terluka dan kembali memandang Donghae tajam.

"Memang menindih katamu? Ck. Kalian mesra sekali sampai rela melakukannya didepan umum. Bukankah lebih baik kalian menyewa kamar hotel dan melakukannya disana tanpa ada yang-…."

"CUKUP!"

Ucapan Eunhyuk terhenti saat Donghae berteriak didepannya. Terlihat nafas Donghae memburu dan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya. Setelah menetralkan amarahnya, akhirnya Donghae menandang Eunhyuk lagi dan kembali menggenggam kedua tangan itu.

"Kau salah paham Hyukkie-ah. Sungguh kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau harus percaya padaku!"

=FLASHBACK ON=

Donghae dan Euhyuk hari ini tengah kencan disebuah taman kota. Mereka berdua terlihat mesra sambil bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat sebuah mobil _Ice Cream_ sedang terparkir di taman. Akhirnya _yeoja_ itu meminta izin kepada Donghae untuk membeli 2 cone ice cream terlebih dahulu dan Donghae mengiyakan. Eunhyuk berjalan senang seperti anak kecil saat mendekati mobil ice cream itu dan Donghae hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Donghae hanya berdiri di sebelah pohon sambil menendang-nendang kerikil yang berada di pinggir danau buatan. Tanpa diduga, dari arah berlawanan, ada seorang _yeoja_ pendek sedang bekejar-kejaran bersama seekor anjingnya dan kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi.

 _Yeoja_ itu malah menubruk Donghae dan menindihnya. Dari sudut yang berbeda tampak mereka seperti tengah berciuman padahal bibir mereka sama sekali tidak menyentuh satu sama lain. Eunhyuk yang kebetulan melihat pada sudut itu dan tentu saja membuat _yeoja_ itu shock dan menjatuhkan kedua _cone ice cream_ -nya. Eunhyuk kemudian meneteskan air matanya dan menyadari jika _yeoja_ yang menindih Donghae itu adalah Jessica, mantan pacar Donghae.

' _Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali eoh? Ck. Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi kalau seperti itu. Annyeong Donghae-ah.'_ Gumam Eunhyuk meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

Dari sisi lain, Jessica cepat-cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan meminta maaf pada Donghae. Donghae hanya memakluminya dan menganggap itu hanya kecelakaan kemudian Jessica pergi bersama anjingnya. Tak lama, Donghae kemudian menyadari jika Eunhyuk sudah terlalu lama pergi.

' _Kemana dia?'_ Tak lama terdengar getaran di ponselnya pertanda ada sebuah pesan masuk.

From: My Love Hyukkie ({})

" _Kita PUTUS."_

JDERR!

Donghae tentu saja membulatkan matanya dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Donghae mencoba menghubungi _yeoja_ itu namun hanya terdengar suara operator disana.

"Argghhh! Sial!"

Setelah ucapan putus secara sepihak itu, tidak ada kabar lagi mengenai Eunhyuk bahkan _yeoja_ itu mengganti nomor ponselnya dan menghilang entah kemana. Orang tua Eunhyuk mengatakan jika Eunhyuk tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen namun mereka tidak sama sekali mengatakan dimana alamatnya. Donghae tentu saja tambah frustasi dan ia menanggap hubungan mereka belum berakhir karena ia tidak membalas talak _yeoja_ itu. Biarkanlah Eunhyuk meminta putus namun Donghae tidak akan sudi melakukannya. Tidak akan pernah!

=FLASHBACK OFF=

Eunhyuk mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari Donghae kemudian memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapanmu. Cerita konyol seperti itu tak akan mempan untukku." Ucap _yeoja_ itu dan Donghae kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau harus percaya padaku! Kalau kau tau itu konyol kenapa kau malah mengorbankan hubungan kita hanya karena masalah ini? Apa perlu kita tanya pada anjingnya Jessica supaya menjadi saksi bahwa kami tidak benar-benar berciuman!"

Donghae telah kalap sampai membawa-bawa seekor anjing kedalam masalah mereka. Eunhyuk hanya mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian memikirkan kata-kata Donghae. 'Anjing?' Eunhyuk tiba-tiba teringat jika saat itu memang ada seekor anjing berputar-putar disekitar DongSica(?) kemudian _yeoja_ itu kembali menatap Donghae kali ini dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu? Kau tidak berbohong kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangguk yakin.

"Aku bersumpah jika aku berkata jujur. Percayalah padaku!" Eunhyuk menyelami mata Donghae berusaha mencari kebohongan tapi kejujuranlah yang ia temukan. Akhirnya Eunhyuk menangis dan tentu saja Donghae tanpa diminta memeluk _yeoja_ itu erat.

"Hiks… Maafkan aku tidak mempercayaimu. Aku terbawa emosi saat itu. Maafkan aku." Lirih Eunhyuk disela isak tangisnya dan Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu salah Hyukkie-ah. Maafkan aku juga yang tidak berusaha menjelaskan padamu." Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kemudian Donghae melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Eunhyuk erat.

"Jadi? Maukah kau kembali padaku dan kita mulai semuanya lagi dari awal?" Tanya Donghae dengan penuh keyakinan dan Eunhyuk tentu saja mengangguk.

" _Ne_ , aku mau." Ucap Eunhyuk pada akhirnya dan membuat Donghae tersenyum bahagia. Donghae kembali memeluk Euhyuk dan mengecup dahi Eunhyuk sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lirihnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..ikan nemo-KU.."

"Kau masih ingat dengan nama panggilan sayangku?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku lupa."

"Wuaa… ternyata selama kita berpisah kau masih mengingatku ya? Terima kasih banyak monyet-KU!"

"Ya! Aku bukan monyet! Aku ini manusia tercantik di muka bumi!"

"Apa kau yakin? Aku rasa, orang cantik jarang suka bergelantungan di atas pohon!"

"YAK! DASAR MAKHLUK AIR!"

"AHAHAHHAHA!"

.

.

Sungmin saat ini tengah menikmati tayangan TV setelah ia mandi tentunya. Kyuhyun benar-benar pulang setelah mengatakan jika ia hanya berniat untuk mengantar _yeoja_ itu sampai masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan selamat. Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli jika mengingat ucapan konyol _namja_ berkulit pucat itu.

Sungmin memilih untuk mematikan TV setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Setelahnya Sungmin beranjak ke atas tempat tidur dan mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Sungmin ingin segera terlelap karena tidak sabar menanti hari esok. Sunghyun besok harus kembali padanya dan ia menunggu saat itu tiba.

Esoknya Sungmin berjalan pelan disebuah trotoar jalan. Ia berjalan agak tergesa-gesa karena tidak sabar menanti kejadian yang akan diterimanya setelah ini. Mata Sungmin terus mengedar sampai ia mendapati seorang _namja_ dengan sebuah kereta bayi disebelahnya. Sungmin yakin jika _namja_ itu adalah Jungmo dan didalam kereta itu pasti anaknya.

Sungmin berlari kecil ke arah mereka dan berhenti tepat didepan kereta itu. Mata Sungmin membulat saat mendapati bayi didalam kereta itu menggeliat-geliat sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Sungmin tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya karena ia yakin bayi di depannnya kini adalah Sunghyun anaknya. Bayi itu terlihat gemuk dengan pipi yang sangat bulat dan Sungmin ingin sekali menciumnya. Jungmo yang semula diam memperhatikan Sungmin disamping kereta itu akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"Bawalah dia. Aku tidak melarang." Ucap Jungmo, _namja_ itu pada akhirnya dan tentu saja membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungmin tentu saja heran dengan ucapan Jungmo. Bukankah kemarin dia mengajukan syarat? Kenapa sekarang dia malah menyuruhnya untuk membawa Sunghyun dengan cuma-cuma?

Sungmin memilih untuk tidak peduli dengan hal itu kemudian ia tersenyum bahagia. Baru saja Sungmin berniat untuk mengambil Sunghyun dari dalam kereta tapi sebuah teriakan wanita menghentikan pergerakannya.

"JANGAN AMBIL DIA!"

Sungmin menolehkan pandangannya dan mendapati Yuri yang berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil memandang tajam ke arahnya. Belum sempat Sungmin menyentuh Sunghyun, Yuri lebih dulu datang dan menamparnya.

PLAK!

Sungmin sontak saja terjatuh setelah menerima tamparan dari Yuri. Hal ini tentu saja membuat semua orang yang berada di trotoar berhenti dan mengerubungi mereka.

"Mau kau apakan Sunghyun hah wanita jalang!" Teriak Yuri kalap dan Sungmin masih duduk terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya. Kemudian Yuri menatap Jungmo yang saat itu juga terdiam ditempatnya. Tanpa diduga Yuri juga menampar Jungmo dan _namja_ itu hanya meringis dibuatnya.

PLAK!

"Jadi ini sebabnya kau membawa Sunghyun kabur! Kau ingin memberikannya pada _yeoja_ sialan ini! Ohh..jadi selama ini kau selalu mendatangi wanita jalang ini tanpa sepengetahuanku! Kau benar-benar pria banjingan!"

Setelah berteriak tak jelas seperti itu, Yuri akhirnya menarik kereta Sunghyun dan berniat pergi dari sana. Namun belum sempat Yuri pergi, Sungmin terlebih dahulu bangkit dari duduknya dan menahan kereta itu.

"Mau apa kau!" Teriak Yuri dan Sungmin balas memandang _yeoja_ itu tajam.

"Aku bukan wanita jalang dan kembalikan anakku!"

Yuri menggeram saat Sungmin telah berani melawannya dan terjadilah aksi tarik menarik disana. Yuri terlalu keras menarik kereta itu sehingga Sungmin terjatuh namun kereta itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Kereta itu malah terbawa mundur dan sampai di tengah jalan. Dari arah berlawanan, sebuah truk tengah melaju tepat didepan kereta dan hal buruk pun terjadi.

BRAAKKKK!

Kejadian berlalu bergitu cepat. Semua orang disana terdiam ketika terdengar suara hantaman keras dan Sungmin sempat melihat kereta bayi Sunghyun terpental jauh disana bahkan sempat terdengar suara tangis yang kencang. Sungmin, Yuri, dan semua orang disana tentu menyaksikan kejadian itu dan wanita tersebut tentu saja membulatkan matanya dan dengan cepat berlari ke arah kereta Sunghyun.

"SUNGHYUN-AHHH!"

=TBC or END?=

abilhikmah : ne! Kajja dukung daddy! makasih udah RnR eon ^^

ovallea : nanti… ming bakalan berubah jadi cantik kok. Tunggu aja ne? ;) makasih banyak udah review ^^

Shengmin137 : ne.. salam kenal Shengmin-sshi. Gak masalah U mw review dichapter mana aja. Yang penting u review, ane udah seneng pake banget kok XD Hayyooo, menurut chingu gimana? :D ini udah lanjut, semoga rasa penasarannya makin berkurang. Makasih banyak udah RnR ^^

SuniaSunKyu137 : Iyaa… hihihihi… udah lanjut nih chingu. Makasih udah review ;)

KyuMin EvilAegyo : iyee.. getok aje noh kepala nya si Momo eon -,- ahahahah… kalo langsung pake popo yang ada nanti Kyu malah ditabok eon XD udah lanjutt… tengKYU SUMAN udah review :* :*

Park Heeni : hihihihi.. iyaa :D Wuaaa.. makasih banyak buat masukannya eon. Emang sih yang masalah apartemen itu ane bingung mw nempatin di daerah mana. Habisnya pas bikin ff ini, salahnya juga ane kagak browsing dulu makanya ngasal ngambil nama tempat aja XD sekali lagi makasih eon buat review nya ;)

TiffyTiffanyLee : udah cerai chingu. Tapi ya emnag pada dasarnya si Momo ini susah dibilangin, makanya dia deketin Ming mulu. Ngeselin pan? -,- ahahaha.. gpp mah kalo panjang2, ane malah demen banget bacanya :D :D makasih banyak udah Review ;)

ratu kyuhae : nanti bakalan diterima kok eon… makasih banyak udah ngasi semangat juga review nya ;)

PumpkinEvil137 : mudahan aja sih Hae gk ngungkit2 masalah itu lagi. Kita doakan bersama ne? ;) hihihi.. ini udah update. Makasih banyak udah review ;)

Cho Ryeo Hyun : ini udah lanjut.. TengKYU review nya ^^

Heldamagnae : Kyu pasti bisa kok ngeyakinin Ming. Makasih udah nyempetin buat review ^^

nuralrasyid : makasih pujiannya saeng :D ini udah lanjut.. Makasih review nya ;)

WineKyuMin137 : iya.. gk masalah kok chingu :D Ne.. kasi Kuyun semangat! ini udah dilanjut.. makasih udah RnR ^^

Fyuhhh~ akhirnya chapter 6 update juga :3

 _Otte_? Apa ini terlalu tragis? _Mianhae_? ane jadi gk tega ama uri Sunghyunnie , #Plak!

Untuk penggunaan bahasa, _mianhae_ , ane memang gk terlalu fasih dalam kalo pake EYD, jadi maklumi aja ne kalo bahasa yang ane gunakan masih acak-acakan? #Bow!

Apa ceritanya makin membosankan? Semoga masih ada yang bersedia untuk membawa ff gaje ini #Pundung!

RnR kalian sangat ane harapkan demi memotivasi ane juga untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Untuk itu, saran-saran yang bersifat membangun sangat ane butuhkan. So, jangan bosan-bosan untuk membaca ff gaje ini? RnR again please? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Kejadian berlalu bergitu cepat. Semua orang disana terdiam terlebih ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki yang Sungmin ketahui sebagai Ayah kandung dari Kim Sunghyun berlari menerobos kerumunan dan mendorong kereta malang itu sehingga menabrak trotoar jalan namun kereta itu baik-baik saja. Tidak seperti yang dialami _namja_ itu. Jungmo berdiri tepat menggantikan posisi kererta Sunghyun tadi dan …

BRAAKK!

Terdengar suara hantaman keras karena tubuh tinggi itu tertabrak oleh truk putih yang mengangkut semen dengan bobot yang bisa dikatakan lebih dari 100 ton. Sungmin sempat melihat kereta bayi Sunghyun terpental jauh disana bahkan sempat terdengar suara tangis yang kencang. Sungmin, Yuri, dan semua orang disana tentu menyaksikan kejadian itu dan wanita tersebut tentu saja membulatkan matanya dan dengan cepat berlari ke arah kereta Sunghyun.

"SUNGHYUN-AHHH!"

Cepat-cepat Sungmin berlari menuju kereta itu dan mengeluarkan Sunghyun dari sana. Tampak Sunghyun menangis keras mungkin _shock_ karena goncangan saat bayi mungil itu masih terbaring didalam kereta.

Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Sunghyun dalam gendongannya kemudian ia menoleh kesamping, tepat dimana tubuh Jungmo telah berlumuran darah didalam pangkuan Yuri. Sungmin terdiam kaku menyaksikan bagaimana keadaan Jungmo yang terlihat parah dengan kepala yang terus saja mengeluarkan darah.

"SELAMATKAN SUAMIKU! TOLONG HUBUNGI _AMBULANCE_! AKU MOHON!" Yuri berteriak panik dengan air mata yang masih berlinang dipipinya. Ia tak henti-hentinya berusaha menyadarkan Jungmo karena Yuri takut hal buruk akan terjadi setelah ini.

Sungmin tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya dan memandang Jungmo dengan tatapan nanar.

' _Apa yang telah terjadi?'_

.

.

.

.

.

Beautiful Target

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki ({})

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Cerita pasaran! Tidak sesuai EYD!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Suara sirine _ambulance_ terdengar nyaring disepanjang jalan menuju Rumah Sakit Umum Seoul. Yuri, Sungmin, dan tak lupa Sunghyun yang masih dalam gendongan Sungmin ikut berada didalam _ambulance_ yang membawa tubuh bersimbah darah Jungmo.

Yuri terus saja menangis dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jungmo dan sesekali menciumnya. Wanita itu tak henti-hentinya meracau dan berdo'a agar Jungmo tetap diberikan keselamatan.

Sungmin memandang sedih keadaan _namja_ yang pernah jadi suaminya kini. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jungmo akan menggantikan posisi kereta Sunghyun dan mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkan buah hati mereka.

' _Kenapa kau melakukan ini Oppa. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?'_ Pikir Sungmin masih memandang Jungmo yang saat ini masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Tak lama _ambulance_ itu sampai di depan rumah sakit. Para petugas dengan sigap membawa Jungmo untuk segera ditangani ke ruang UGD. Sungmin, Sunghyun dan Yuri terus mengikuti mereka sampai seorang Suster mencegat mereka bertiga agar tidak masuk. Mulanya Yuri bersikeras ingin masuk dan menemani suaminya. Akhirnya wanita itu mengalah dan terduduk didepan pintu.

Yuri terus menangkupkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya dan menangis keras. Sungmin jadi tak tega melihat keadaan wanita itu. Dibalik sifat kerasnya terhadap Jungmo ternyata jelas sekali ia menunjukkan bahwa tidak mau kehilangan _namja_ yang dulunya juga pernah menjadi pengisi hatinya tersebut.

Sungmin memilih untuk duduk di kursi tunggu kemudian menatap wajah bayi digendongannya. Sungmin sampai sekarang belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia sekarang tengah menggendong kembali bayinya setelah 5 bulan tidak bertemu dan Jungmo yang tengah terluka disana akibat menolong bayinya.

Apa ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan lewat malaikat yang merasuk dalam diri Jungmo ataukah ini balasan bagi Jungmo karena telah menyakiti Sungmin?

.

.

Kyuhyun hari ini terlihat bersemangat. _Namja_ itu berjalan pelan menapakki anak tangga menuju apartemen Sungmin. Sesekali ia bersenandung sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya pertanda menikmati alunan music yang terdengar dari earphone biru miliknya.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum saat akan mendekati pintu apartemen Sungmin. _Namja_ itu berdehem pelan kemudian mengetuk pelan pintu yang terdapat tulisan 0137 tersebut.

TOCK..TOCK..TOCK..

"Permisi.."

Tidak ada jawaban. _Namja_ itu kembali mengetuk pelan pintu bercat coklat itu.

TOCK..TOCKK…TOCK..

"Sungmin-sshi? Apa kau ada didalam?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Biasanya jika ia sudah 2 kali memanggil, Sungmin akan membukakannya pintu walaupun dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Apa dia masih tidur?" Baru saja Kyuhyun akan kembali mengetuk, sebuah suara wanita menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Nak Kyuhyun?" Suara yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah sapaan itu membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum saat mengetahui Lee _Ahjumma_ lah yang memanggilnya.

" _Eoh, Annyeong haseyo Ahjumma_." Sapa Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" _Ne, Annyeonng haseyo_ Nak Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sepertinya beberapa hari kau sering berkunjung ke apartemen Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal setelah mendengar ucapan wanita didepannya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengangguk disertai dengan senyum menawannya.

" _Ne_ , _Ahjumma_. Hari ini saya berniat mengajak Sungmin-sshi untuk jalan-jalan." Lee _Ahjumma_ mengangguk mendengarnya kemudian balas tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kalian mulai akrab. Tapi sayang sekali, nak. Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah pergi dan mengatakan jika ada urusan penting hari ini."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar 'Urusan penting' dari bibir Lee _Ahjumma_. Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun jadi merasa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

"Apa _Ahjumma_ tau Sungmin pergi kemana?"

"Dia tadi bilang jika akan ke café Marcus dekat taman kota."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti kemudian melesat pergi setelah sebelumya membungkuk hormat pertanda pamit kepada Lee _Ahjumma_. Kyuhyun berlari tergesa-gesa mencari taxi karena ia tidak membawa kendaraan. Akhirnya sebuah taxi lewat dan mengantarnya ke café tersebut.

Kyuhyun memandang aneh saat mendapati sebuah pengendara truk yag berurusan dengan seorang polisi dan terdapat garis polisi disana. Kyuhyun melihat ada ceceran darah dan Kyuhyun berpikir jika baru saja terjadi kecelakaan.

Kyuhyun melihat salah seorang pegawai café berdiri didekat sana dan menghampirinya.

"Permisi? Bolehkan saya tau apa yang telah terjadi disini?" Mendengar jika ada yang menyapanya, pegawai lelaki itu menolehkan wajahnya.

"Baru saja terjadi kecelakaan. Seorang lelaki tertabrak karena berusaha menyelamatkan sebuah kereta bayi yang saat itu terdorong ke tengah jalan."

Kyuhyun bingung saat mendengar kata 'terdorong' disini kemudian ia menatap pegawai itu lagi.

"Terdorong? Bagaimana bisa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya?"

"Sebelumnya ada 2 orang wanita yang saling tarik-menarik kereta bayi itu. Wanita yang satu itu tinggi dan yang satunya lagi agak pendek namun berwajah manis seperti anak kecil."

Kyuhyun terdiam saat pegawai itu mengatakan ciri-ciri wanita yang satunya lagi. Kenapa ciri-ciri itu mengarah kepada Sungmin? Bahkan pegawai itu sempat mengatakan aksi tarik menarik kereta bayi. Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin? Kyuhyun sontak membulatkan matanya. Kyuhyun takut jika hal buruk telah terjadi. Kalau itu benar, terus kemana mereka semua pergi?

"Apa kau tau mereka sekarang ada dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah khawatir.

"Mereka semua pergi ke Rumah Sakit Umum Seoul menggunakan _ambulance_ membawa _namja_ yang terluka parah itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pegawai itu. Kyuhyun kembali berlari untuk menyetop sebuah taxi kemudian taxi itu melesat menuju Rumah Sakit.

Kyuhyun berlari disepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit setelah sebelumnya bertanya kepada salah seorang suster tentang dimana _namja_ yang baru beberapa saat lalu mengalami kecelakaan ditempatkan. Kyuhyun berlari menuju ke ruang UGD dan dari jauh mendapati seorang wanita yang duduk sambil memeluk bayi digendongannya dan seorang wanita lagi yang tengah terduduk sendiri sambil menyandarkankan tubuhnya kedinding dengan wajah frustasi.

Kyuhyun yakin wanita yang menggendong bayi itu adalah Sungmin. Tanpa babibu lagi, Kyuhyun berlari dan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terduduk lemas ditempatnya.

"Min-ah, _gwaenchana_? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun panik sambil memegang kedua bahu Sungmin erat. Sungmin yang semula memejamkan matanya, perlahan membuka mata foxy-nya dan mendapati Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemas.

Sungmin tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya dan tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun pun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap kepala wanita itu sayang. Terdengar isakan pelan dari Sungmin sehingga membuat Kyuhyun harus melihat wajah _yeoja_ itu lagi. Kyuhyun melihat jika mata Sungmin telah membengkak bahkan mata yang biasanya terlihat bening itu kini nampak memerah sempurna. Ia rasa Sungmin telah lama menangis.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sesuatu yang berada digendongan Sungmin. Sesosok malaikat kecil yang terlihat sangat imut dan mirip sekali dengan wajah Sungmin, tengah menggeliat pelan disela tidurnya. Kyuhyun rasa bayi ini adalah Sunghyun-nya Sungmin. Ia jadi penasaran apa yang telah terjadi sampai Sungmin bisa bersama dengan bayi mungilnya ini.

Kyuhyun terus mengusap kepala Sungmin untuk menenangkan wanita itu. Sungmin sama sekali tidak memberontak bahkan seperti merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tertuju pada seorang wanita lagi yang tengah duduk dilantai sambil menangkupkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun jadi penasaran lagi, wanita itu siapa? Kenapa dia bisa berada disini bersama Sungmin? Apakah keluarganya sama-sama ditangani di ruang UGD?

Tak lama seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu sembari melepas maskernya. Wanita yang terduduk sendiri itu segera bangkit saat Dokter itu berjalan keluar. Sungmin juga ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan ikut mendekati dokter itu, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

Dokter itu memandang mereka semua dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dokter itu menghela nafas sebentar kemudian memandang mereka satu persatu.

"Tuan Jungmo meminta kalian semua untuk masuk menemuinya. Ia berkata jika ada hal penting yang harus segera ia sampaikan."

Mendadak perasaan mereka terutama Yuri menjadi tidak enak. Mereka mengikuti langkah sang dokter setelah sebelumnya memakai seragam hijau khas rumah sakit dan penutup kepala. Mereka berempat mendekati ranjang Jungmo dan berdiri disetiap sisinya. Para dokter dan suster memilih untuk berdiri dibelakang mereka karena tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi keluarga itu.

Terlihat Jungmo tengah terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam alat bantu menempel ditubuhnya. _Namja_ itu sekarang tengah bernafas menggunakan sebuah masker namun masih dalam keadaan sadar dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

Dengan perlahan Jungmo berusaha untuk melepas masker oksigennya, namun Yuri sempat menahannya. Jungmo mengisyaratkan Yuri untuk mengikuti apa yang diinginkan _namja_ itu dan Yuri terpaksa mengiyakan walaupun masih disertai dengan genangan air mata.

Jungmo kemudian menoleh ke arah kanan, tepat dimana Sungmin bersama Sunghyun dan Kyuhyun berdiri sekarang. Jungmo mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin mendekat kemudian _yeoja_ itu menurut. Jungmo tersenyum ketika melihat Sunghyun yang menggeliat lucu karena telah bangun dari tidurnya kemudian Sungmin dan Jungmo pun saling berpandangan.

"Sung-sung…min-ah… Maafkan _oppa_ ..maafkan _op_ - _oppa_ karena te-telah banyak menyakitimu. Op-pa sudah terlalu jahat dan e-egois karena memis-sahkanmu de-dengan Sunghyun.. _Oppa_ sudah sang-ngat berdosa kepada kalian berdua. Sekali l-lagi, tolong maafkan _oppa_. Uhuk~ _Oo_ - _oppa_ rasa ini saatnya _oppa_ membiarkanmu ba-hagia bersama Uri Sunghyunnie.. Uhuk…"

" _Oppa_ …" Lirih Sungmin sambil menangis dan memandang Jungmo sedih. Jungmo tersenyum lemah kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"K-kau. _Namja_ yang ke-kemarin me-mukulku, kan? Kesini k-kau…" Kyuhyun yang mulanya diam terkejut saat Jungmo tiba-tiba memintanya untuk mendekat. Mau tak mau ia berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang Jungmo dan memandangnya dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Ja-jagalah Sungmin dan Sunghyun-ku. Sayangi mereka se-seperti kau menyayangi ke-luargamu sen-diri. Jangan saki-ti mereka seperti apa yang te-lah ku lakukan se-lama ini. Uhuk~"

Mereka semua disana terkejut terlebih Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyangka jika Jungmo mengatakan hal itu, namun ia tentu saja senang mendengarnya dan mengangguk pasti.

"Aku akan menjaga mereka. Pasti. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

Jungmo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Begitupun Sungmin. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menyanggupi permintaan Jungmo. Namun tangis Sungmin malah tambah pecah saat Jungmo mengatakan itu. Apa akan terjadi hal buruk setelah ini?

Jungmo beralih menatap ke arah kiri tepat dimana Yuri tengah berdiri sambil menangis. _Namja_ itu kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Yuri yang berada didekatnya dan membuat Yuri menatap sedih ke arahnya.

"Yuri-ah… Sudah saatnya kita biarkan Sungmin dan Sunghyun untuk bersama. Biarkan me-reka bahagia. Aku rasa..kita sudah sangat keter-laluan..Uhuk~"

"Tapi _oppa_ , aku sudah menyayangi Sunghyun seperti anakku sendiri. Aku tidak rela melepaskannya…" Yuri kembali menangis sambil menutup matanya. Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu menjadi tertegun. Memang, Yuri telah banyak menyakiti Sungmin namun selama Sunghyun berada bersama wanita itu, Sunghyun seperti baik-baik saja. Bahkan bayinya kini terlihat gemuk dan sehat. Ia rasa selama ini Yuri telah merawat Sunghyun dengan baik. Entah kenapa Sungmin jadi merasa tak enak dengan wanita itu.

Jungmo hanya tersenyum mendengar penolakan Yuri kemudian ia pun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Aku tau itu. T-tapi kau juga harus mengerti, bagaimana sakitnya hati Sungmin sebagai seorang ibu saat bayi yang telah susah pa-yah ia lahirkan malah kita rebut.. Bahkan.. setelah proses kelahiran itu. Dia bahkan belum merasakan bagai-mana senangnya saat-saat merawat dan menjaga bayi semungil Sunghyun.."

"…Yuri-ah… Uhuk… kita tidak boleh egois. Turutilah permintaan terakhirku ini. _Oppa_ mohon~" Lirih Jungmo dan tentu saja membuat Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan tentunya Yuri membulatkan matanya.

"Jangan katakan itu _oppa_! _Oppa_ tidak akan pergi kemana-kemana! _Oppa_ harus menemaniku disini. Kita bahagia bersama, _Jebal_!" Yuri langsung saja menggenggam balik tangan kiri Jungmo dan menciumnya. Jungmo kembali tersenyum lemah dan memandang wanita itu sayang.

" _Oppa_ harus pergi. Waktu _oppa_ tidak lah banyak..Uhuk~ Carilah kebahagianmu Yuri-ah. Pilihlah lelaki yang lebih baik dari _oppa_ dan bisa menjagamu dengan baik..Uhukk!"

" _Oppa_!" teriak Yuri tak terima. _Yeoja_ itu tambah menangis deras kala Jungmo memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. _Namja_ tinggi itu kemudian beralih untuk memandang Sungmin dan Sunghyun dengan darah yang masih berada dipermukaan bibirnya.

"Sungmin-ahh.. Bawa Sunghyun kesini. Izinkan _oppa_ ..untuk menciumnya untuk terakhir kalinya."

Sungmin menurut walaupun dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk kemudian mendekatkan Sunghyun ke arah Jungmo.

"Aku mencintai kalian semua~ lirih _namja_ itu sebelum Sunghyun dekat kearahnya.

"Dan _appa_ sangat mencintaimu Sunghyun-ah~"

Cupp~ _namja_ itu mencium pipi Sunghyun lama. Tapi …

Tiiiiitttttttttt~

Alat pendeteksi jantung itu tiba-tiba menampilkan sebuah garis lurus berwarna hijau pertanda Jantung Jungmo telah berhenti berdetak. Mereka semua yang berada di ruangan itu tentu saja kaget terlebih Yuri yang saat ini telah membulatkan matanya.

" _OPPA_!"

Ia berteriak dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jungmo berharap jika _namja_ itu akan membuka matanya namun mata Jungmo tetap tertutup rapat. Para dokter dan suster mulai mendekati Jungmo dan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan _namja_ itu. Mereka telah memakai alat kejut jantung namun hasilnya tetaplah nihil.

Dokter itu kemudian melihat ke arah jam tangannya dan menghela nafas.

"Pukul 12.45. Tuan Kim Jungmo kami nyatakan wafat."

" _ANDWAEEEE!_ " Yuri langsung saja berteriak dan mendekati tubuh Jungmo yang tidak bernyawa lagi. Wanita itu terus menangis keras sambil menepuk-nepuk wajah suaminya.

"Hiks~ Jangan tinggalkan aku _oppa_. _Jebal_ ~ maafkan aku selama ini telah jahat padamu. Tolong sadarlah..Hiks~!" Racaunya dan membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun miris melihatnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menangis. Begitupun Sunghyun yang berada dalam gendongannya. Seperti ikut merasakan sakit saat ditinggal ayahnya untuk selamanya. Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk mereka berdua erat dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Tak lama Kyuhyun ikut meneteskan air matanya, sedih mengingat Jungmo harus meninggal dalam keadaan tragis. Namun Kyuhyun salut kepada _namja_ itu. Di detik-detik terakhirnya, Jungmo masih sempat untuk meminta maaf atas semua kesalahannya terhadap Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdo'a, semoga Jungmo dapat diterima disisinya dan hidup bahagia di alam sana. Aamiin

.

.

Proses pemakaman telah selesai dilaksanakan. Sungmin bersama Sunghyun, Kyuhyun dan Yuri berdiri didepan guci abu milik Jungmo dengan foto _namja_ itu didepannya.

Yuri memandang kosong potret Jungmo yang tengah tersenyum kemudian kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Bahagia lah disana _oppa_. Aku selalu mendoakanmu disini." Lirih wanita itu yang masih bisa didengar Sungmin. Setelah mengatakan itu, Yuri menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan.

"Ikutlah denganku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Ucapnya kemudian beranjak dari sana. Kyuhyun ikut mendengar ajakan itu kemudian tersenyum ke arah Sungmin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Pergilah, aku akan menunggumu disini saja." Sungmin mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun kemudian mengikuti langkah Yuri yang hanya berjarak 3 meter didepannya.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Yuri dan Sungmin tak lupa Sunghyun yang berada didalam dekapan Sungmin tengah duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang berada di sekitar area makam. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan sampai terdengar Yuri mendesah pelan.

"Aku akan ke Paris besok pagi…"

Ucap Yuri pelan dan masih bisa didengar oleh Sungmin. Sungmin memilih diam dan memilih mendengarkan apa yang akan Yuri sampaikan nantinya.

"…Aku akan tinggal menetap disana. Karena keluargaku juga lebih dulu tinggal disana. Tinggal disini hanya akan mengingatkanku akan luka yang telah lama kutorehkan, entah padamu, Jungmo- _oppa_ bahkan kepada Sunghyun bayi kita. Maksudku, bayimu Sungmin-ah.." Lanjutnya kemudian Yuri memilih untuk menatap Sungmin dan Sunghyun bergantian.

"…Maafkan aku selama ini telah menyakitimu. Aku mengaku salah. Karena keegoisan kami berdua kau menjadi menderita seperti ini. Aku serahkan Sunghyun padamu. Jaga dia. Jangan sampai hal buruk kembali menimpanya. Kau harus ingat itu."

Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum maklum. Sungmin mengangguk pasti dan balas menatap wanita itu.

" _Gomawo_. Yuri-ah." Yuri tersenyum tipis kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tak masalah. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaga diri kalian. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yuri berlalu pergi dan menyisakan Sungmin yang mulai meneteskan air matanya pertanda bahagia.

' _Apa penderitaannku telah berakhir? Terima kasih Tuhan~'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin tengah berjalan pelan ke arahnya. _Namja_ itu memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mendekati mereka berdua (Read : Sungmin  & Sunghyun).

"Ayo ku antar pulang. Kau harus istirahat. Wajahmu tampak lelah."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar adanya nada khawatir dari ucapan Kyuhyun kemudian ia mengangguk. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk menuju mobilnya yang tumben-tumbennya Kyuhyun bawa hari ini. Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin dan membiarkan _yeoja_ itu duduk tenang diatas kursinya kemudian berlari kecil menuju pintu disebelah kemudi. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berlalu dari sana.

.

.

Sungmin diikuti Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kedalam apartemennya. _Yeoja_ itu kemudian meletakkan Sunghyun ke atas kasur karena bayi mungil itu kini tengah terlelap. Sungmin kemudian duduk disebelah bayi yang tengah terlelap itu kemudian mengelus pipi gembul itu sayang.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Sunghyun-nya telah kembali dan sekarang tengah tidur nyaman disebelahnya. Sungmin kembali meneteskan air matanya kemudian tersenyum bahagia.

" _Eomma_ mencintaimu Sunghyun-na.." gumam _yeoja_ itu masih terus memandang putra kecilnya.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin dalam diam kemudian ikut duduk disamping _yeoja_ manis tersebut. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan mendapati _namja_ itu tengah tersenyum. Mereka berdua terus bertatapan sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin namun baiknya Sungmin kali ini sama sekali tidak menolak. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung tangan _yeoja_ itu sambil memandang Sungmin lekat.

"Min-ah, apa kau sudah kembali memikirkannya? A-aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menerimaku kedalam hidupmu?" Tanya _namja_ itu pelan namun penuh harap.

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa. Apa tidak ada harapan baginya untuk membahagiakan Sungmin dan Sunghyun seperti yang diamatkan oleh Jungmo? Kyuhyun tersenyum miris dan berniat melepaskan genggaman. Namun tanpa diduga Sungmin balas menggenggam tangan itu dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya. Tanpa diduga Sungmin mengangguk disertai senyum yang baru pertama kali ini Kyuhyun lihat dan sangat manis menurutnya.

"A-aku akan mulai membuka hatiku untukmu Kyuhyun-sshi. Tolong jaga kami dengan sepenuh hatimu. Jangan coba untuk sakiti kami, karena aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit untuk kedua kalinya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya kemudian _namja_ itu mengangguk semangat.

"Pasti! Aku berjanji!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, tanpa permisi lagi Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. _Yeoja_ itu diam saja dan malah membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka jika Sungmin telah mempercayakan hal ini padanya.

 _Namja_ itu kemudian melepas pelukannya kemudian mengecup dahi Sungmin cukup lama. Mereka berdua kini sama-sama terdiam. Kyuhyun mencoba menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya lewat kecupan itu dan Sungmin bisa merasakannya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun melepas kecupan itu dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min… Sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

Lama Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen milik Sungmin. Mereka kini sudah mulai terbuka satu sama lain. Sungmin pun kini tidak enggan untuk menceritakan kisah hidupnya kepada _namja_ tampan itu. Kyuhyun terus mencermati apa yang Sungmin kisahkan sesekali memberikan semangat kepada _yeoja_ itu agar segera bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

Tak lama terdengar suara tangisan dari Sunghyun dari atas kasurnya dan membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menolehkan pandangan mereka. Cepat-cepat Sungmin mengangkat Sunghyun ke dalam gendongannya kemudian mulai menepuk-nepuk pantat berisi bayi mungil itu. Namun Sunghyun masih terus menangis dan membuat Sungmin jadi bingung.

"Aku rasa dia haus." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika telah berdiri disamping mereka dan Sungmin mengangguk.

"Benar. Aku rasa juga begitu. Ehem. Kyuhyun-sshi. Bisakah kau tunggu disana. Aku ingin memberikan Sunghyunnie ASI dulu." Ucap Sungmin agak sedikit malu dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti namun dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Kenapa? Jelas setelah mendengar kata 'Memberikan ASI' pasti akan mengarah ke sana kan? Ya..kalian pasti mengerti apa lah yang aku katakan :3

Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk menunggu di depan TV dan membiarkan Sunghyun menerima asupannya dari Sungmin. Tak lama Sungmin dan Sunghyun mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan ikut duduk disebelah _namja_ tampan tersebut.

"Aku rasa kita harus keluar untuk membelikan Sunghyunnie pakaian. Yuri tidak sama sekali menitipkan pakaian-pakaian Sunghyun kepadaku. Lagipula aku juga tidak enak untuk memintanya." Ucap _yeoja_ itu sambil memain-mainkan tangan mungil Sunghyun.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias bahkan Sungmin pun mengangguk.

"Tapi aku ingin ganti baju dulu. Tunggulah sebentar. Tolong gendong Sunghyunnie dulu ne?" Sungmin kemudian menyerahkan Sunghyun kepada Kyuhyun dan _namja_ itu agak kaku ketika menggendong bayi mungil itu. Maklum, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Kyuhyun untuk menggendong seorang bayi.

' _Kau harus membiasakan diri Kyu. Sebagai calon Appa yang baik, dengan berlatih menggendong seorang bayi akan menjadi awal yang sangat bagus untukmu. kkk~'_ Batinnya kemudian mencium pipi Sunghyun gemas.

Sungmin telah siap dan _yeoja_ itu tengah memasangkan sebuah jaket kepada Sunghyun, takut jika bayi itu akan masuk angin karena cuaca yang mulai dingin karena pergantian musim.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari dalam apartemen dan nampak seperti keluarga yang bahagia. Sunghyun kali ini masih dalam gendongan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini tengah mengunci pintu apartemennya. Baru saja mereka ingin melangkah, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi pergerakan mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Merasa dipanggil, Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya dan mendapati 2 orang berlainan jenis tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Donghae _Hyung_? Kenapa kau disini dan siapa _yeoja_ it-…" Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapanya, matanya tiba-tiba membulat saat menyadari siapa _yeoja_ yang tengah bersama _Hyung-_ nya itu.

"Hyukkie _-noona_?!" Eunhyuk tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengenalinya kemudian membungkuk kepada Kyuhyun pertanda salam.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kabar? Lama kita tidak bertemu?" Sapa _yeoja_ yang memiliki gummy smile itu dan Kyuhyun baru sadar dari acara _shock_ -nya.

"Aa.. ne. Aku baik-baik saja, _Noona_. _Hyung_! Apa kalian sudah kembali bersama? Wuaa… _chukkahae_!" Ucap Kyuhyun senang kemudian merangkul kakak yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hehe..Seperti yang kau lihat. Dan…bukankah itu Lee Sungmin?" Merasa jika ada yang menyebut namanya, Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kepada Donghae. Donghae jadi kaget sendiri setelah _yeoja_ yang bisa dikatakan dingin itu tiba-tiba memberinya sebuah senyuman manis terlebih melihat Kyuhyun tengah bersama seorang bayi mungil dalam gendongannya.

"K-Kyu? Itu bayi siapa? Jangan bilang kalian telah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak selama ini!" Ucap Donghae pelan namun Kyuhyun jelas mendengarnya.

"Y-ya _Hyung_! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Bayi ini adalah Sunghyun. Bayi yang kita lihat didalam foto Sungmin waktu itu. Apa kau sudah lupa?"

Donghae mencoba mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun kemudian menjentikkan jemarinya.

"Aa..iya..aku ingat. Wuaaa..ternyata Sunghyun aslinya terlihat jauh lebih manis daripada di foto ya? Aku jadi gemas?" Ucap Donghae sambil mendekati si _namja evil_ tersebut, lebih tepatnya kepada sosok yang digendong Kyuhyun kemudian memainkan telunjuknya diatas kedua pipi Sunghyun hingga membuat bayi mungil itu menggeliat lucu.

"Oh iya, kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat baby Sunghyun namun matanya tak terlepas dari kedua pasangan lama didepannya saat melihat kedua orang itu telah berpakaian rapi.

"Kami ingin jalan-jalan. Kalau kalian?" Balas _namja_ ikan itu setelah kembali berdiri disamping Eunhyuk lagi walaupun ia masih tak berhenti untuk bermain-main bersama bayi yang baru ia temui.

"Kami ingin membeli perlengkapan bayi untuk Sunghyunnie." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memainkan tangan mungil Sunghyun sambil sesekali mengecup pipi gembul itu sayang.

"Ciee.. yang akan menjadi calon _appa_. Selamat bersenang-senang ne? Semoga bahagia." Ucap Donghae dengan nada godaan hingga berhasil membuat semburat merah dipipi Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa malu dengan ucapan Donghae kemudian ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dengan sebelah tangannya yang terbebas.

" _Hyung_ ini bisa saja." Sungmin yang menyadari tingkah malu-malu Kyuhyun entah kenapa membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Baru kali ini seumur hidupnya Sungmin bisa merasakan bahagianya saat-saat kebersamaan terlebih dengan seseorang yang telah mencintainya dengan tulus. Sungmin berharap, kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlangsung selamanya tanpa ada lagi masalah yang akan kembali mengganggu hidupnya dan baby Sunghyun.

=END=

?

?

?

#PLAK! Becanda~ XD

=TBC= kok ceman-ceman :3 Kkkk~

ratu kyuhae : ne.. kasi selamat buat HaeHyuk eon XD

ovallea : aamiin. Iye, dasar ntu monyet. Nyok kita sumpalin mulut dye pake pisang aje XD

ExoSY : Hai. Reader baru :D ini udah update, maaf kalo lama ;)

abilhikmah : ne.. doa eonni terkabul kok dichapter ini ;)

TiffyTiffanyLee : ini udah lanjut chingu. Jungmo emang rada ngeselin. Tapi tenang chingu, pan di chapter ini dia jadi baek XD hihihi

Park Heeni : ahahaha.. ane sukanya malah yang ngelantur2 eon XD

Shengmin137 : kagaaakk.. Uri Sunghyunnie masih selamat kok :D hihihi

Frostbee : hai juga reader baru :D Ne, Kyu Dad emang patut diacungin jempol (y) iyee, makin so sweet pan kalo mereka disatuin? :D

melati KM137 : Sunghyun gk kenapa2 kok saeng. Tapi kalo typo, ane kagak bisa jamin deh kalo gk bakalan muncul lagi. Susah payah eonni bacain berulang-ulang, ternyata ntu typo masih muncul juga. Pan kamvreett XD

Heldamagnae : ne, Sunghyun masih selamat kok :D Kyumin moment yang banyak ada di chapter depan lho? Hihihihi

Misslah : ne, makasih udah suka ama ff gaje ini XD ini udah next

Cho Ryeo Hyun : ne, ini udah next ^^

KyuMin EvilAegyo : Sunghyun masih sehat wal'afiat eon. Ampe dibawa mimpi juga? Berarti eonni menghayatin banget ff ini dunk? Huwaaa… pan ane jadi terharuuu X'D #Hug #Tjivok :* Mian kalo kagak kilat-kilat eon, maklum, sibuk :D hihihi

PumpkinEvil137 : kagak kenapa2 kok :D mian kalo updatenya gak secepat kemaren :D

wdespita elfjoy : jinjja? wuaaa.. ane seneng dehh chingu. Artinya ff ane masih ada feelnya gitu XD #Hug!

orange girl : ne, daddy emang yang terbaik buat Mommy eon :D #HugDaddy! Ini udah lanjut. Makasih semangatnya ;)

cywelf : reader baru ya? Senengnya XD ini udah lanjut ^^

nuralrasyid : hihihi.. makasih pujiannya saeng :* ini udah next ;)

Chapter 7 is update! Apakah ada yang menduga ceritanya akan seperti ini? Kalau gk, berarti pemikiran kalian sama dengan Author. nya XD #Plak!

Ada yang heran gak kenapa Jungmo disini tiba-tiba jadi baik? ane rasa satu malam sebelum dia 'pergi' seorang malaikat turun dan memberikan sebuah hidayah baginya untuk segera bertaubat -,- Wuahaha~ #DoublePlak!

Huwweee~ ane berharap semoga masih ada yang berminat untuk membaca ff gaje ini. Apa alurnya kecepetan? Apa perlu ada perbaikan? Saran-saran kalian sangat ane butuhkan ne demi memotivasi ane untuk melanjutkannya ke chapter.8..

Untuk itu, jangan bosan-bosan untuk membacanya ne? RnR again please? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Beautiful Target

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki ({})

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Cerita pasaran! Tidak sesuai EYD!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa menurut Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuanya, Sungmin bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan sebuah keluarga, walaupun dalam konteks kali ini posisi seorang ibu lah yang sekarang ia tempati.

Sungmin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia, begitu pula seorang _namja_ yang duduk disampingnya kini. Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu terlihat sangat menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan mereka terlebih ia yang menggendong Sunghyun dalam dekapannya.

Bukankah mereka tampak seperti sebuah keluarga yang harmonis? Lantas, kemana sekarang perginya pasangan EunHae? Bukankah mereka tadi berangkat bersama? Hhh~ jangan tanya jika mereka telah pergi kemana karena mereka pasti tengah sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka sendiri, terlebih mereka baru kembali merajut kisah cinta yang lama? Istilahnya, 'Cinta lama bersemi kembali' lah -,-

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah puas berbelanja perlengkapan Sunghyun dan kini tengah menikmati makan siang mereka disebuah restoran terkenal di kota Seoul. Sungmin tengah menyantap makanannya namun ia sadar jika Kyuhyun sedari tadi belum menyentuh makanan dipiringnya itu karena saat ini sedang menggendong Sunghyun. Sungmin akhirnya menyudahi acara makannya kemudian beralih menatap _namja_ itu.

"Kyuhyun-sshi. Biar aku yang gantian menggendong Sunghyunnie. Kau makanlah sekarang." Ucap _yeoja_ itu berniat mengambil Sunghyun dari gendongan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun malah menolak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bak anak kecil yang menolak jika permennya diambil dan tentu saja membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya.

" _Aniyo_ , Min-ah. Aku jadi kenyang gara-gara melihat wajah Sunghyunnie. Kau lanjutkan saja makanmu. Aku ingin bermain bersama Sunghyunnie saja. Iya kan baby?"

Ucap Kyuhyun senang sambil menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya ke hidung mungil Sunghyun. Tak disangka Baby Sunghyun malah menggeliat senang dan tertawa. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kedua pasangan itu kaget dan Kyuhyun tambah melebarkan senyumnya.

"Wuaa.. Sunghyunnie suka ternyata? _Aigooo_ ~ manisnya~"

Kyuhyun terus mengoceh dan memainkan tangan mungil itu. Sungmin tentu saja tersenyum melihat kelakuan _namja_ disampingnya. Kyuhyun yang biasanya cerewet kali ini terlihat sangat dewasa dan Sungmin mengakui jika Kyuhyun telah tampak seperti seorang _Appa_.

 _Namja_ itu terus mencium pipi Sunghyun kemudian tak lama menatap Sungmin yang saat ini sedang mengunyah makanannya.

"Oh iya, jangan panggil aku Kyuhyun-sshi, Min. Cukup panggil aku Kyuhyun atau Kyu saja. Aaa, kalau bisa pakai _yeobo_ juga aku tak masalah." Ucap _namja_ berkulit pucat itu tanpa ada rasa malu dan tentu membuat Sungmin hampir tersedak. Sungmin hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kemudian melanjutkan acara bermainnya dengan Sunghyunnie.

Dilain sisi, 2 orang perempuan yang berbeda usia kini sedang asyik mengoceh sambil menenteng beberapa tas belanjaan ditangan kanan-kiri mereka. Terkadang mereka tertawa dan menggerutu tak jelas akibat tidak mendapatkan barang kesukaan mereka padahal hari ini sedang ada diskon besar-besaran.

"Ishhh… _Eomma_ sih terlalu lambat. Harusnya _eomma_ tadi tetap berlari bukannya malah menggelinding dilantai. Hahhh~ _eomma_ membuat aku malu saja." Gerutu _yeoja_ pendek berwajah imut itu kepada seorang wanita disebelahnya dan alhasil mendapat sebuah jitakan manis dari wanita yang lebih tua itu.

CTAK!

"Aww! Kenapa malah menjitakku!"

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Bukannya mengasihani _eomma_ eh taunya malah menyalahkan saja. Kau ini benar-benar!"

"Isshhh.."

 _Yeoja_ itu terus mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut akibat jitakan sayang itu namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikkan langkahnya dan terkejut saat matanya melihat sesosok _namja_ yang amat sangat dikenalinya.

" _Ommo_! _Oppa_!" Teriak _yeoja_ itu dengan suara cempreng dan alhasil membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya.

" _Neo_! _Chagiya_?!" Teriak Kyuhyun _shock_ sambil memandang _yeoja_ pendek itu. _Yeoja_ yang dipanggil ' _Chagiya_ ' itu tersenyum senang dan tanpa babibu lagi menempel pada Kyuhyun dan memeluk bahu itu erat.

" _Oppa!_ _Bogoshippeo_ ~" ucapnya dengan suara mendayu sambil menunjukkan ekspresi imut. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli kemudian mengusap kepala _yeoja_ itu dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan yang satunya masih menggendong Sunghyun.

Tak taukah Kyuhyun jika sedari tadi Sungmin terus memperhatikan mereka bahkan sejak _namja_ itu memanggil si _yeoja_ pendek dengan sebutan ' _Chagiya_ '. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja namun tetap memandang Kyuhyun dan _yeoja_ itu lekat.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Itu anak siapa!"

Teriak sebuah suara lagi dari seorang wanita dewasa yang saat ini tengah berdiri disamping meja namun menunjuk dengan kejam seonggok daging dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Mendengar jika wanita itu menyebutkan kata anak, _yeoja_ pendek itu ikut mengarahkan tatapannya kepada sesuatu yang ditunjuk itu. _Yeoja_ itu tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget karena baru sadar ada seorang bayi disana kemudian memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ya! _Oppa_! Ini anak siapa!" Tanya _yeoja_ itu kemudian menolehkan wajahnya kearah samping kanan Kyuhyun. Dan mata _yeoja_ itu kembali membulat sempurna saat mendapati ada seorang wanita disana kemudian dengan tidak sopan menunjuk Sungmin tepat diwajahnya.

"Ya! _Ahjumma_! Apa ini anakmu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada _oppa-_ ku hah!" Teriak _yeoja_ itu dengan seenak jidatnya dan membuat Sungmin menggertakkan giginya.

' _Dia bilang aku ahjumma! Anak ini benar-benar!_ ' Batin Sungmin emosi dan kali ini hampir meledak. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu kemudian menjitak _yeoja_ disebelahnya.

"Ya! _Oppa_! Kenapa kau malah menjitakku! Hah~ anak dan ibu sama-sama tidak punya sama sekali rasa kasihan kepada kepala imutku ini." Gerutu _yeoja_ itu seperti anak kecil dan membuat wanita dewasa yang berdiri itu menatap jengah kearahnya.

"Sudahlah Wokkie-ah. Sadar umur. Kau itu sudah tua. Masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Hhh~ Ya! Evil! Coba jelaskan pada _eomma_ apa yang terjadi sekarang!" Perintah wanita dewasa yang sekarang kita tau adalah _eomma_ dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu kali ini sambil melipat kedua tangannya walaupun agak susah karena terhalang oleh tumpukan tas belanjaan.

Sungmin yang mulanya menahan geram sontak membulatkan matanya tau-tau wanita dewasa dengan gaya _casual_ disamping mejanya kini adalah ibu dari _namja_ yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup karena tanpa diduga malah bertemu dengan calon ibu mertua.

 _Yeoja_ pendek bernama Wokkie atau Ryeowook itu kemudian duduk tegap disamping Kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang dan memandang _namja_ itu lekat untuk meminta penjelasan.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas sebentar karena ia merasa pusing mendadak. Sungmin yang merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini memilih bangkit dari duduknya bersiap untuk pergi namun Kyuhyun sempat menahan tangannya. _Namja_ itu kemudian bangkit dari kursinya tanpa melepas genggangan tangannya terhadap Sungmin sebelum _yeoja_ itu benar-benar pergi.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Tetaplah disini bersamaku." Bisik _namja_ itu pelan dan mau tak mau Sungmin menurut. Padahal hatinya kini sedang berkecamuk.

Mulai dari kehadiran _yeoja_ pendek dengan sebutan ' _chagiya_ ' didekatnya ini, tingkahnya yang manja terhadap Kyuhyun, sampai panggilan ' _eomma_ ' yang wanita itu lontarkan terhadap _eomma_ nya Kyuhyun. Sampai Sungmin berpikir, apakah wanita ini adalah tunangan atau calon istri _namja_ itu? Kenapa sepertinya _yeoja_ ini sangat akrab sekali dengan Kyuhyun?

Entah kenapa, jika itu benar Sungmin kini merasa dipermainkan oleh _namja_ itu dan hatinya kini berdenyut sakit. Sungmin bersikeras untuk pergi dan berusaha mengambil Sunghyun dalam dekapan Kyuhyun namun _namja_ itu terus menahannya. Akhirnya Sungmin mengalah dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Wokkie _chagi_? _Eomma_? _Mianhae_. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Aku berjanji akan segera pulang dan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian nanti. Kalau begitu kami permisi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk pergi dari sana bersamanya kemudian meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Cho Heechul yang masih cengo dengan kelakuan _namja_ itu.

"Y-ya! _Oppa_! Kau mau kemana!"

"Ya! Anak nakal! Kembali kau!"

Kyuhyun tetap tidak peduli dengan teriakan cempreng 2 orang perempuan tersebut dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Sungmin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aishh~ Kyuhyun _oppa_ memang keterlaluan. _Otte_ _eomma_? Dia sudah mengabaikan _yeoja_ seimut diriku. Huweee~" Ucap Ryeowook manja sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan membuat beberapa pengunjung memandang aneh kearahnya. Heechul hanya menghela nafas mendapati kelakuan wanita itu kemudian memandang punggung anaknya bersama 2 orang asing tersebut yang mulai menjauh.

"Tak perlu pusing-pusing, _Chagi._ Kita tunggu saja penjelasan langsung dari anak itu _. Kajja_ , Wokkie. Kita duduk. Bukankah rencana awal kita kesini untuk makan?" Ajak Heechul kemudian mendudukkan pantat sexy-nya kesebuah kursi kosong yang dekat dengan meja yang Kyuhyun tempati tadi. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan ikut mendudukkan diri dikursi kosong yang telah tersedia masih sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sungguh kekanakan tingkah _yeoja_ satu ini -,-

.

.

Sungmin terus mempercepat langkahnya setelah sebelumnya merebut Sunghyun dari gendongan Kyuhyun dan seperti tak mengindahkan teriakan _namja_ tampan tersebut yang kini berusaha mengejarnya. Kyuhyun tentu bingung sendiri dengan tingkah _yeoja_ itu yang tiba-tiba berubah. _Ani_ … seperti kembali ke sifat aslinya semenjak mereka meninggalkan café tadi.

Kyuhyun terus berusaha mengejar Sungmin dan.. HAP! Pundak Sungmin berhasil Kyuhyun cekeram dengan pelan dan berhasil membuat _yeoja_ itu menghentikan langkahnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat genangan air mata dibalik mata foxy tersebut.

"Y-ya? Min-ah? Kenapa kau menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Biar sini dia kuberi pelajaran." Ujar Kyuhyun emosi sambil menclingak-celingukkan kepalanya pada keadaan sekitar. Sungmin hanya diam namun tatapannnya sangat dingin dan menusuk sehingga Kyuhyun jadi merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres disini.

"Min-ah? Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa? Tolong ceritakan padaku." Pinta Kyuhyun dan balas menatap mata Sungmin lekat. Tanpa diduga Sungmin menggoyangkan kasar bahunya karena kedua tangannya kini tengah menggendong Sunghyun. Alhasil membuat cengkraman Kyuhyun tadi lepas dan membuat _namja_ itu kaget karenanya.

"Kau masih tanya kenapa?! Kau memang jahat! Berani-beraninya kau menembakku tapi ternyata kau sudah memiliki kekasih! Kenapa kau malah mempermainkanku hah! Ternyata semua lelaki itu sama. Aku benci kalian!" Teriak _yeoja_ itu kalap dan tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

' _Kekasih? Siapa yang punya kekasih? Aku?'_ Kyuhyun terus berusaha untuk mencerna ucapan Sungmin. Bahkan wanita itu sudah berlalu dari sana. Sadar jika Sungmin telah beranjak pergi, Kyuhyun langsung mengejar _yeoja_ itu dan kembali menghadangnya.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kau bilang aku punya kekasih? Kekasihku kan hanya dirimu. Terus kalau bukan kau siapa lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah panik dan kini kembali mencekeram bahu Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin hanya mendecih kemudian kembali memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Kalau _yeoja_ pendek bukan kekasihmu, lalu kenapa kau malah memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _chagiya_ '?!" Teriak Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali terdiam _shock_.

"…."

Hening sejenak, sampai akhirnya _namja_ itu tiba-tiba tertawa nyaring dan tentu saja membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Hahaha… jadi gara-gara aku memanggil _yeoja_ tadi _chagiya_ kau marah Min? Ehem. Apa itu artinya kau cemburu? Wuaaa… aku senang sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun masih terkikik geli sambil memegangi perutnya. Hal itu terang saja membuat Sungmin kembali menggeram kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dibalik punggung Sunghyun.

"Aku benci padamu!"

Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan tawanya dan malah mendapati Sungmin tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Kyuhyun tentu saja merasa ia telah keterlaluan. Tanpa disuruh, Kyuhyun langsung menghapus air mata Sungmin dan menangkup kedua pipi chubby itu dan memandang wanita itu lekat.

"Kau salah paham Min. Jika aku memanggil _yeoja_ yang kau bilang pendek itu ' _chagiya_ ' bukan berarti dia itu adalah kekasihku.." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih namun Sungmin malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kemudian menarik wajah Sungmin pelan untuk kembali menatapnya. _Namja_ itu kemudian tersenyum sangat manis dan membuat Sungmin terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan _namja_ itu katakan selanjutnya.

"…Dia adalah Kim Ryeowook. Adik Sepupu-ku yang saat ini tinggal di Jepang. Dia kesini hanya sekedar liburan…" Lanjut Kyuhyun dan tentu membuat Sungmin terdiam. Namun Sungmin berusaha menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kalau dia hanya sepupu, kenapa kau malah memanggilnya ' _chagiya_ ' dan dia memanggil _eomma-_ mu dengan panggilan _eomma_?" Kyuhyun sontak terkekeh saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin yang terkesan seperti cemburu itu kemudian beralih mengacak rambut _yeoja_ itu pelan.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Seorang gadis yang imut dan manja. Semua orang dikeluargaku memanggilnya _chagi._ Bukan hanya aku saja, karena wanita ingusan itu sendiri yang meminta. Semua yang dia inginkan harus dipenuhi kalau tidak dia akan mengamuk dan merajuk sampai beberapa hari…"

"….Kalau panggilan _eomma_ itu, Wokkie memang sudah dari kecil memanggil _eomma_ ku seperti itu. Jadi ia sudah terbiasa sampai sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin tetap diam tanpa mau merespon ucapan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tambah bingung akan hal itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengusap-usap pipi chubby Sungmin, berusaha menyalurkan rasa cintanya disana.

"Aku tidak bohong Min. Percayalah padaku. Jangan merajuk seperti ini, kau semakin terlihat jaauuh lebih imut daripada wokkie." Ujar Kyuhyun diselingi denga rayuan gombal dan Sungmin hanya mendecih namun ia mengangguk. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang kemudian merangkul bahu Sungmin sayang.

"Ja, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengambil mobil dulu di parkiran. Gara-gara mengejarmu, kita jadi berada jauh dari café." Sungmin baru menyadari ketika Kyuhyun berujar demikian. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk menoleh kebelakang. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat telah banyak orang kini tengah mengelilingi mereka.

" _Psssttt…kau lihat mereka tadi? Wuuaa.. suami yeoja itu benar-benar manis. Apalagi saat dia mengusap pipi yeoja-nya. Aku jadi iri…"_

" _Istrinya juga cantik. Eh, ani.. Imut lebih tepatnya. Wuuaa~ mereka pasangan yang serasi.."_

" _Ne..Andaikan aku punya suami seperti dia. Sudah tampan, manis, so sweet lagi.."_

" _Ne..mereka memang keluarga yang harmonis.."_

" _Setuju…"_

Begitulah beberapa komentar yang Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun dengar dan terang saja membuat mereka menjadi malu. Akhirnya _namja_ itu memilih untuk merangkul bahu Sungmin untuk kembali ke parkiran bersama-sama. Niat Kyuhyun ingin menyuruh Sungmin menunggunya disini sendirian..ya~ walaupun bersama Sunghyunnie ia gagalkan karena takut 'Calon Istrinya' ini kenapa-kenapa kalau ia biarkan sendiri. Hm…Cho _Appa_ mulai protective eoh? :3

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama, tak lupa dengan Baby Sunghyun juga tentunya. Kyuhyun memilih untuk berguling-guling bersama Sunghyun karena bayi itu kini sudah bisa menelungkup dan memainkan sebuah mainan bayi berbahan karet ditangannya. Sunghyun jadi sering tertawa kegirangan dan membuat Kyuhyun senang dibuatnya.

Sungmin sang ibu muda kini memilih untuk membereskan berbagai macam perlengkapan bayi yang ia borong bersama Kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat mengeluarkan sebuah baju tidur bayi berwarna pink dengan motif bunny. _Yeoja_ itu berniat untuk memakaikan baju itu kepada Sunghyun setelah bayi itu mandi nanti. Sungmin pikir Sunghyun akan terlihat manis jika memakai baju itu terlebih badannya yang bulat dan padat. Sungmin berpikir Sunghyun akan terlihat seperti Kelinci kecil yang montok nantinya.

Sungmin mulai mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun yang saat ini _namja_ itu ikut menelungkup seperti Sunghyun. Kyuhyun terus tertawa geli saat bayi itu tiba-tiba menarik telunjuk Kyuhyun dan mengulumnya. Sungmin tentu tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah sangat akrab dengan Sunghyun-nya.

"Baby, sudah dulu mainnya ya? Ini sudah hampir malam, _kajja_ sekarang mandi." Ujar Sungmin dan mengangkat bayi itu untuk dibawa ke kamar mandi. Melihat jika Sunghyun telah dibawa pergi, Kyuhyun ikut bangkit dan mengikuti _yeoja_ itu kemudian memilih untuk memperhatikan Sungmin yang kini tengah melepas baju Sunghyun.

"Min-ah, bolehkah aku ikut memandikannya?" Tanya _namja_ itu sambil mendekati Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu menolehkan wajahnya sebentar kemudian mengangguk disertai dengan senyuman manis miliknya.

" _Ja_ , berikan Sunghyun padaku. Lalu kau yang menyabuninya? _Otte_?" Sungmin kembali mengangguk kemudian mulai membilas tubuh padat Sunghyun dengan air hangat yang sudah ia persiapkan.

Kyuhyun sangat menikmati kegiataannya kini. Baru pertama kalinya baginya untuk memandikan seorang bayi. Kyuhyun jadi berpikir ini bisa menjadi bekal untuknya sampai ia telah menjadi ' _Appa_ ' yang sebenarnya bagi Sunghyun nantinya.

Acara 'Mari Memandikan Baby Sunghyun' sudah selesai. Sungmin dengan telaten mengeringkan tubuh Sunghyun dengan handuk bayi ditangannya. Kemudian _yeoja_ itu beralih mengusap keringat didahinya dan merasa gerah karena memandikan Sunghyun tadi. Entah kenapa _yeoja_ itu merasa panas dan ingin segera mandi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau bawa Sunghyun dulu kedalam. Sekalian pakaikan baju untuknya? Aku sudah meletakkan perlengkapan bayi dan baju yang harus kau pakaian nanti untuk Sunghyun di atas kasur. Kau bisa kan?" Tanya Sungmin namun _namja_ itu terdiam.

' _Aaa..kira-kira aku bisa tidak ya?'_ Pikir Kyuhyun karena memakaikan baju setelah bayi itu mandi juga baru yang pertama kali untuknya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah. Memangnya kau mau kemana Min?"

"Aku mau mandi. Ini juga sudah sore, lagipula aku juga merasa gerah." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang berkeringat.

Mendengar kata 'gerah', Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Terlebih saat Sungmin mengelap tengkuknya yang terekspos jelas karena rambut panjangnya telah ia gelung keatas. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya paksa dan membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memicingkan matanya.

" _A-ani_. Ka-kalau begitu mandilah. Apa perlu aku yang memandikanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa sadar dan tentu saja membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

NYUUUTTT~

"Aww! Ya Min-ah! Kenapa malah mencubitku!"

Teriak _namja_ itu sambil mengusap-usap lengan kanan tempat tumpuannya menggendong Sunghyun dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sungmin sontak saja merona mendengar kalimat yang menuju ke arah 'mesum' itu kemudian memandang Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Siapa suruh mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak? Dasar otak cabul! Cepat pakaikan Sunghyunnie baju. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia masuk angin nanti."

Usir Sungmin sambil mendorong bahu Kyuhyun agar keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan _namja_ itu hanya mengangguk pasrah kemudian beralih menuju kasur Sungmin dan membaringkan Sunghyun disana.

Kyuhyun jadi teringat bagaimana merahnya pipi Sungmin saat ia mengatakan hal yang ia akui sedikit..ehem..mesum tadi. Kyuhyun jadi geli sendiri dengan sifat mesumnya yang mulai kumat kembali. Akhirnya _namja_ itu menyudahi acara tertawa cekikikannya kemudian memandang Sunghyun yang kini tengah naked didepannya.

"Hhhh~ apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" _Namja_ itu malah bingung sendiri ketika melihat baby Sunghyun yang saat ini tengah menggeliat-geliat didepannya kemudian tiba-tiba _namja_ tersebut pun menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau browsing di internet saja? Wuaa..kau memang jenius Cho." Kekeh Kyuhyunkemudian mulai membuka internet dengan smarthphone yang ia bawa.

 _Namja_ itu kemudian membuka blog yang khusus menjelaskan mengenai cara merawat bayi kemudian mulai mengikuti langkah-langkah yang tertulis disana.

"Ok baby Sunghyun. Saatnya berpakaian!" Semangat _namja_ itu kemudian memulai kegiatannya.

Sungmin kini tengah mengeringkan rambut panjangnya kemudian menggelungnya menggunakan handuk. _Yeoja_ itu kini sudah terlihat segar kembali kemudian mendekati 2 orang yang manusia yang kini tengah menikmati tontonan kartun Masha and the bear dilayar TV-nya.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin kini tengah duduk disebelahnya. Sungmin beralih memandang Sunghyun yang kini terlihat imut dan menggemaskan dengan baju tidur Bunny Pink yang sudah ia sangka sebelumnya bayi itu akan terlihat seperti kelinci bulat dan montok.

"Aigoo Sunghyunnie terlihat manis. Tak salah _eomma_ memilihkan baju ini untukmu." Puji Sungmin sambil mencubit pelan kedua pipi gembul bayi itu.

"Siapa dulu dong yang memakaikan baju untuknya? Calon _appa-_ nya." Bangga Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin terdiam. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa ada hal yang aneh saat _namja_ itu mengatakan 'Calon _Appa_ ' tadi. Seperti perasaan bahagia dan terharu, tentunya Sungmin sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Min-ah. _Waeyo_? Kenapa diam?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu sontak terkejut kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" _A-aniyo_. Emm, Kyu. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh. Silahkan…"

"Selama ini kau tinggal dimana? Sepertinya kau tidak tinggal dengan orang tuamu." Tanya Sungmin walau hanya menduga-duga dan _namja_ itu tak disangka malah mengangguk.

" _Ne_. Aku selama ini tinggal diapartemen. Sama sepertimu." Sungmin pun sedikit berpikir namun tak lama mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mobilmu? Dimana kau meletakkannya?"

"Apartemenku sedikit istimewa Min. Terdapat sebuah garasi pribadi disana. Hehe."

Kekeh _namja_ itu dan Sungmin kembali mengangguk walau ia sedikit bingung dengan ucapan _namja_ itu. _'Kalau memang apartemennya memiliki garasi pribadi? Bisa jadi Kyuhyun tinggal di kawasan apartemen yang besar dan elit?'_

Dilihat dari ciri-cirinya Sungmin jadi berpikir jika Kyuhyun terlahir dari keluarga kaya. Terlebih ketika ia mengingat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan _eomma_ Kyuhyun yang tadi tengah menenteng banyak sekali tas belanjaan ditangannya. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa minder sendiri. Ia jadi berpikir, jika ia dipertemukan dengan keluarga itu nanti, akankah mereka akan menerimanya terlebih ia sekarang hanyalah seorang _yeoja_ yatim piatu yang miskin.

"Min, kenapa diam lagi, hmm?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan membuat Sungmin sadar dari acara melamunnya.

" _A-aniya_."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian melihat ke arah jam dinding di rumah Sungmin. Tak terasa waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 8 malam dan _namja_ itu berniat untuk pamit pulang.

"Min-ah, aku pamit pulang, ne? Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku bahagia sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun senang dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya. Sungmin hanya menanggguk kemudian beralih mengambil Sunghyun dari pangkuan _namja_ itu.

"Kau tidak makan malam terlebih dahulu? Aku akan segera memasak jika kau mau." Ajak Sungmin dan _namja_ itu hanya menggeleng.

" _Ani Min_. Aku nanti makan di apartemen saja. Terima kasih atas ajakannya."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar penolakan itu kemudian mereka sama-sama bangkit dari duduk mereka dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hati-hatilah dijalan." Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian beralih menatap Sunghyun yang kini tengah mengulum jempolnya.

"Baby? ' _appa_ ' pulang dulu ne? Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Jangan menyusahkan _eomma_ ne?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan mungil Sunghyun. Sungmin hanya terseyum mendengarnya kemudian Kyuhyun beralih menatap _yeoja_ itu.

"Min-ah, besok berdandanlah yang cantik. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Sudah. Turuti saja apa kataku. Besok ku jemput jam 8 pagi. Oke? Baby? _Appa_ pulang _ne_?"

Cupp~ cuppp~

 _Namja_ itu mencium kedua pipi gembul Sunghyun kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Min-ah, aku pulang _ne_?"

Cup~

Sungmin sontak saja terdiam tau-tau _namja_ itu malah mencium keningnya sayang dan cukup lama. Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan kecupannya dan memandang mata Sungmin dengan tatapan hangat.

" _Annyeong_ …" Ucap _namja_ itu sambil berlari-lari dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Tak lama _namja_ itu malah melompat-lompat senang seperti anak kecil karena berhasil mencium kening seorang Lee Sungmin namun Sungmin masih belum sadar atas rasa terkejutnya.

Saat Sunghyun kini tengah menggeliat-geliat dalam gendongannya, Sungmin baru bisa sadar kembali kemudian tersenyum bahagia.

' _Lama-lama kau bisa membuatku gila Cho~'_ Batin Sungmin bahagia dan memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

 _Yeoja_ itu akhirnya memilih untuk masuk kedalam apartemen dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir plump-nya.

=TBC or END?=

WineKyuMin137 : _"Jungmo sosok appa yang baik tapi bukan suami yang baik buat Sungmin"_ aigoo.. kata2nya chingu bijak banget.. ane suka ane suka 3 XD

Heldamagnae : iyaa… bentar lagi bakalan nikah kok ;)

SuniaSunKyu137 : aamiin. Ne! ini udah semangat! :D

TiffytiffanyLee : udah lanjutt nihhh XD iyee.. ane juga ikutan miris ama nasib si Momo T,T #plak! #TimvukAuthor!

KyuMin EvilAegyo : kayaknya sih begitu eon -,- #plakplak! belom apa2an udah minta dede baru. Kalo mw cepet, sini gih ane yg bikin ama daddy XD Buahkhakhak

Shengmin137 : iyee dung. Si Sunghyun musti jadi anaknya si daddy wkwkwk.. kaboooeerrr #NghindarinGorokan!

dewi. : eon, ini ff belom END! T.T tetep baca kelanjutannya ye eon? takutnya nanti eonni kagak balik2 kesini-kesini lagi

PumpkinEvil137 : jinjja? jadi seneng bacanya XD #Hug

abilhikmah : nanti.. bentar lagi mereka bakalan nikah kok :D hihihi

chokyuri : iyee beibbbb #SujudSyukur! jangan lupa mampir ke chap ini yee beiibb :D

ovallea : kasi selamat buat daddy XD

ratu kyuhe : kagak eon. Masih TBC kok :D hihihi

137Line : asyik.. ada reader baru.. kalo mw tw kelanjutannya pantengin terus ff ini yak ;)

nuralrasyid : saeeengg… ff eonni belom END T.T

Rnye : ne, semoga chap ini romantisnya dapet ;)

ikakyuminss : ahahahhaha… gk Cuma saeng yang ketipu, kayaknya hampir semua readers juga bilang gtu saeng XD

Guest : ne, semoga ini udah kilat :D hihiihi

Misslah : geokjeonghajima. Semua bakalan baik2 aja kok ;)

orange girls : pertanyaan nya eonni bakalan terjawab kok di chapter-chapter berikutnya ;)

lee kyurah : ne, pantengin terus ff ini yak? ;)

Park Heeni : emmm….pasti nya masih ada eon. hihihi. jangan bosen2 buat baca ff gaje ini yak? :D

wpdespita elfjoy : udah banyak belom chingu? miaannn kalo masih kurang KyuMin moment nya *.* #puppyEyes

nurganevi : hihihi… iye chingu. semoga ff ini bisa sedikit nghibur chingu yak :D

lee hye byung : iyeeee… udah siap dari dulu malahan eon XD

Cywelf : ne… mari kita berdoa buat kebahagian uri bumonim :D

Chapter.8 is update? XD Fyuhh…akhirnya kelar juga nii chapter. Special, full Kyumin moment ;) Otte? Apa kurang memuaskan. Pendek ya? Mianhae. Tapi ane sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik kok

oh iya, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat **dewi.** eonni ama **nuralrasyid** saeng yang ngira kalo ff ini udah END padahal pan sebenernya belom #BOW! XD

apa ceritanya membosankan? pantas dilanjut ato gk? RnR kalian sangat diharapkan ne? Untuk itu jangan bosan-bosan untuk membacanya ya? Thank's buat yg sudah RnR di chapter sebelumnya. Untuk itu, RnR lagi, please? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Beautiful Target

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya KyuMin saling memiliki 3

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Cerita pasaran! Tidak sesuai EYD!

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan apa yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun kemarin untuk mengajaknya ke suatu tempat hari ini, Sungmin kini sudah terlihat cantik dengan gaun selutut berwarna soft pink yang ia kenakan. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya, membuat Sungmin nampak seperti anak gadis yang manis, seperti bukan seorang wanita yang telah memilliki anak.

Baby Sunghyun juga tak kalah manis dengan baju bayi berwarna biru miliknya. Tak lupa Sungmin memakaikan sebuah topi bayi berbentuk kepala Bunny dan Sunghyun semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Dan Sungmin baru sadar, jika kemarin perlengkapan Sunghyun yang ia beli kebanyakan bermotif kelinci.

Sungmin kini tengah menunggu Kyuhyun sambil memasangkan kaus kaki dan sepatu kepada Sunghyun-nya. Tak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari seseorang dan membuat Sungmin harus bangkit dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu.

 **CEKLEK!**

Seorang _namja_ tampan kini tengah tersenyum manis saat Sungmin telah membukakan pintu untuknya. Sungmin sempat tertegun kala melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat keren dengan kemeja biru laut miliknya. Kyuhyun pun sama. Ia ikut terdiam saat mendapati Sungmin yang nampak lain dari biasanya. Cantik dan manis. Itulah yang nampak pada diri Sungmin sekarang.

Setelah sadar dari acara melamunnya, akhirnya Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke apartemennya terlebih dahulu dan _namja_ itu mengangguk setuju.

Melihat Sunghyun yang kini tengah menggeliat-geliat diatas kasur, _namja_ itu langsung saja mendekati Sunghyun dan menciumi pipi Sunghyun berkali-kali.

"Pagi Baby? Bagaimana malammu? Apa kau tidur nyenyak? Kau tidak menyusahkan _eomma_ mu kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun bertubu-tubi dan Sunghyun hanya mangap-mangap dengan bahasa bayinya seperti merespon apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Na na na na.."

"Ooo.. begitu. Baguslah. Calon anak _appa_ memang pintar." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi seperti mengerti dengan apa yang Sunghyun katakan kemudian mencubit pipi itu gemas. Sungmin hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah konyol Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah mengerti dengan bahasa bayi. Kemudian Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kepada Sungmin yang kini tengah siap dengan tas yang ia bawa.

"Kau sudah siap kan? Kajja, _kita_ berangkat." Ajak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk. Sungmin beralih untuk menggendong Sunghyun kemudian mereka sama-sama menuju pintu.

"Kyu, bisa gendong Sunghyun sebentar? Aku ingin mengunci pintu." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan beralih untuk menggendong bayi itu. Sungmin kemudian mengunci pintu apartemennya dan ingin menggendong Sunghyun lagi namun sebuah suara menginterupsi pergerakannya.

"Minnie-ah?" Sapa seseorang dan membuat Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya.

"Eoh? Lee _Ahjumma_? Selamat pagi." Ujar Sungmin sambil membungkuk hormat kepada wanita yang ia anggap sebagai Ibunya itu dan Lee _Ahjumma_ juga membalas sapaannya.

" _Ne_. Selamat pagi Minnie-ah. _Ommo_! Apa ini Sunghyun anakmu?" Tanya wanita itu sedikit kaget saat melihat bayi dalam gendongan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

" _Ommo_! Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Lucunya… Eoh? Nak Kyuhyun?"

" _Ne_. Pagi _Ahjumma_." Sapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum saat melihat Lee _Ahjumma_ kaget dengan kehadirannya.

" _Ne_ , Pagi Kyuhyun-ah. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu disini. Minnie-ah? Kau harus menjelaskannya kepada _Ahjumma_ nanti." Ujar wanita itu sambil mengintimidasi Sungmin dengan tatapannya dan membuat Sungmin terkekeh melihatnya.

"Minnie janji akan menceritakannya nanti, ahjumma." Lee _Ahjumma_ tersenyum kemudian menatap mereka bertiga yang sudah terlihat rapi.

"Wuaa.. kalian rapi sekali. Kalian mau jalan-jalan ya? Selamat bersenang-senang ne?" Ujar wanita itu dan KyuMin sama-sama mengangguk.

"Ne, _Ahjumma_. Kalau begitu kami permisi. _Annyeong_ …" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya kepada wanita itu begitupun Kyuhyun yang memakai tangan kanan Sunghyun untuk ikut melambai seperti _eomma_ nya. Lee _Ahjumma_ balas melambai kemudian menatap mereka yang mulai menjauh.

"Hhhh~ akhirnya kau bisa berubah Minnie-ah. Dan kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Gumam wanita itu namun disertai dengan senyum terharunya.

.

.

.

Mobil Kyuhyun kini sudah memasuki sebuah pekarangan Rumah yang sangat besar. Sungmin sempat takjub dengan arsitektur bangunan yang terlihat klasik namun megah tersebut. Disamping kanannya pun terdapat taman bunga yang berwarna-warni. Sungmin sempat berpikir untuk pergi ke taman itu untuk memetik bunga disana. Namun ia urungkan niatnya saat mobil Kyuhyun kini telah berhenti dan ada sebuah pengawal yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar pengawal itu sambil membungkuk hormat terhadap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sempat takjub karena ternyata ini adalah rumah dari _namja_ tampan tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya kemudian merangkul bahu Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah megah tersebut.

Mereka kini tengah masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan disambut oleh beberapa orang pengawal disana. Mereka terus melangkahkan kaki mereka hingga mendapati seorang _yeoja_ pendek yang mereka temui kemarin sedang menapaki anak tangga. _Yeoja_ itu kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun kemudian berlari turun mendekati _namja_ itu dan memeluknya erat.

"E-ehh.. Hentikan Wokkie-ah.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menghindari pelukan itu karena akibat ulah si _yeoja_ pendek, rangkulan Kyuhyun kepada bahu Sungmin jadi terlepas.

" _Oppa_? akhirnya kau datang juga? Kau tau? Aku sudah lama menunggumu pulang…" Ryeowook berujar manja sambil menggelayut ditangan putih milih Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang berada disamping mereka tentu jengah dengan kelakuan Ryeowook dan ingin sekali menarik _yeoja_ pendek itu untuk menjauhi kekasihnya. Sepertinya penyakit cemburu Ming kambuh lagi eoh?

Ryeowook baru sadar jika ada wanita lain yang Kyuhyun bawa saat ini. Kemudian _yeoja_ itu menatap Sungmin dengan tidak bersahabat sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

" _Ahjumma_! Kenapa kau malah ada disini bersama _oppa_ ku?" Tanya Ryeowook ketus namun Sungmin hanya menahan emosinya. Kyuhyun kemudian menjitak kepala Ryeowook kemudian _yeoja_ itu menatap kesal kearahnya.

"Ya! _Oppa_! Jangan jitak kepalaku kenapa? Sakit tau?" Gerutu Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hanya jengah melihatnya.

"Jangan kurang ajar kepada orang yang lebih tua. Dia itu punya nama dan namanya adalah Lee Sungmin. Jangan panggil dia _Ahjumma_. Kau tak lihat jika wajahnya terlihat lebih muda daripada dirimu?" Bela Kyuhyun dan alhasil Sungmin tersenyum malu karenanya namun _yeoja_ imut itu berhasil menutupinya. Mendengar pujian yang Kyuhyun lontarkan untuk Sungmin, Ryeowook kemudian beralih menatap _yeoja_ yang sedang menggendong bayi itu dan meneliti wajahnya.

Ryeowook sontak saja terkejut karena baru menyadari jika wajah Sungmin memang terlihat muda terlebih ia memakai poni. Ryeowook akui jika wajah Sungmin terlihat sangat manis seperti gadis remaja yang baru memasuki sekolah menengah. Namun Ryeowook berusaha menutupi rasa kagumnya dan kembali menggelayut manja kepada Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya.

"Ishhh~ _Oppa_ jahat! Aku kan tak kalah manis dari dia? Seharusnya _oppa_ mengakui itu dong?" Kyuhyun hanya mendengus pasrah dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hahhh~ terserah padamu lah. Oh iya, dimana _eomma_?" Baru saja Kyuhyun mengatakan itu, dari arah dapur telah muncul Cho Heechul sambil membawa sebuah gelas air putih ditangannya.

"Sepertinya ada yang mencariku?" Ujar wanita itu sambil mendekati mereka bertiga.

" _Eomma_ , lihat siapa yang _Oppa_ bawa.." Adu Ryeowook sambil menunjuk Sungmin yang kini ikut menatap ke arahnya. Heechul mengikuti arah tunjukkan Ryeowook dan tiba-tiba saja terlonjak kaget.

" _Ommo_! Kau kan wanita yang kemarin itu? Kyunnie-ah? Apa kau yang membawanya kemari?" Tanya Heechul dan Kyuhyun tentu saja mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Kalau bukan aku memangnya siapa lagi?"'

Mendengar ucapan itu entah mengapa membuat Heechul tiba-tiba merasakan pusing mendadak.

"Y-ya! _Eomma_! Kau kenapa?"

Tanya Kyuhyun panik saat Heechul tiba-tiba hampir jatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya kemudian wanita itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Hahhh~ _gwaenchana_ Kyunnie-ah. _Eomma_ tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau harus jelaskan apa yang membuatmu berani membawa seorang wanita kesini. Hanniiieeee~ Cepat kesini! Ada sesuatu yang harus kau lihatt!" Teriakan Heechul terdengar membahana dan membuat Sungmin harus memejamkan matanya karena teriakan cempreng Heechul. Entah kenapa Sungmin berpikir jika _eomma_ nya Kyuhyun ini suka sekali berteriak.

Tak lama seorang lelaki dewasa turun dari lantai atas dan berjalan mendekati mereka semua.

" _Waeyo yeoboya_? Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah berisik. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Lihat anakmu ini sedang membawa siapa bersamanya?"

Lelaki dewasa itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Heechul dan terkejut ketika mendapati seorang wanita manis tengah menggendong bayi didalam dekapannya. Namun Cho Hanggeng, lelaki dewasa itu terdiam dan seperti mengenali wajah Sungmin tapi dimana? Hanggeng kemudian menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Ayo duduk dulu. Tidak enak jika berdiri terlalu lama." Ajak Kepala Keluarga itu dan mereka semua menurut.

Hangeng dan Heechul memilih untuk duduk disebuah sofa panjang berhadapan dengan KyuMinWook yang kini Kyuhyun telah diapit oleh kedua wanita itu. Hangeng kemudian memandang Kyuhyun yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun. Coba jelaskan, apa niatmu datang kemari dengan membawa wanita ini?"

Tampak Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar kemudian tanpa disangka malah turun dari sofa dan berlutut dibawah tepat didepan Hangeng.

"Dia adalah Lee Sungmin. Calon istriku dan aku akan segera menikahinya. Tolong berilah kami restu _Appa_ , _Eomma_."

Mereka semua terkejut saat Kyuhyun malah berujar demikian terlebih Sungmin yang berada didekatnya. Sungmin tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan meminta restu secepat ini tanpa menceritakan niatnya itu terlebih dahulu kepada Sungmin. Heechul tak kalah shock dan wanita itu seperti sulit untuk bernafas.

" _Ommo_! _Ommo_! Hannie? Lihatlah bocah ini! Berani-beraninya dia meminta restu setelah lebih dulu menghamili anak wanita yang sepertinya belum lulus sekolah ini?! Aigooo… Aku tak kuasaa… sungguh!" Heechul berujar dengan berlebihan hingga membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka. Terlebih Sungmin. Ia malah dikatakan belum lulus sekolah padahal nyatanya ia sekarang tengah kuliah dan sebentar lagi akan memiliki gelar sarjananya.

"Ya! _Eomma_! Dia bukannya anak kecil! Malahan dia sekarang satu universitas denganku." Kali ini Heechul, Hangeng dan Ryeowook yang terkejut. Mereka seperti tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun dan tanpa mereka sadari malah sama-sama berpikir jika Sungmin adalah seorang wanita yang baru berusia 14 tahun.

"Jangan membohongi _eomma_ anak nakal! Kau kira _eomma_ ini bodoh bisa kau kelabui. Dan sekarang _eomma_ tanya, kenapa kau malah menghamili anak dibawah umur! Dan sekarang kau malah ingin menikahinya? Kau itu belum bekerja, bagaimana bisa kau menafkahi mereka nantinya?" Ujar wanita itu lagi dan membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Walapun ia setegah jengkel karena _eomma_ nya masih saja mengatai Sungmin anak dibawah umur, namun ia lebih memikirkan tentang bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghasilkan uang untuk kelangsungan hidupnya bersama Sungmin nanti.

"Aku akan bekerja keras untuk Sungmin. Aku bisa bekerja paruh waktu selesai kuliah. _Eomma_ tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa menafkahinya, jangan remehkan aku akan hal itu…" Kemudian Kyuhyun bangkit dan kembali duduk disamping Sungmin dan merangkul _yeoja_ itu dengan sayang.

"…Karena aku benar-benar mencintai wanita ini. Aku benar-benar serius untuk menikahinya dan menjaganya semampuku. Untuk itu berilah kami restu, _jebal_!"

Mereka disana sama-sama terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar serius. Heechul maupun Hangeng sama-sama tidak menyangka jika anak tunggal mereka yang mereka tau biasanya sangat manja dan sering memainkan wanita kini tengah bersikap dewasa terlebih tatapan Kyuhyun jelas terdapat kesungguhan disana.

Hangeng memijat pelipisnya kemudian memandang Sungmin yang kini tengah menunduk sambil memainkan tangan bayi didalam dekapannya. Hangeng tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya dan tampak kaget setelah lama memandang wajah Sungmin.

" _Camkkaman_ , Sungmin-sshi. Apa…kau anak dari Lee Kangin dan ..Park Jung Soo?" Tanya Hangeng hati-hati dan Sungmin tiba-tiba mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Hangeng dan mengangguk pasti. Hangeng kembali terkejut dan tanpa disangka malah tersenyum bahagia disana. Mereka sama-sama terkejut kala Hangeng malah tersenyum dan membuat Heechul tampak tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini sekarang. Heechul berpikir sejenak kemudian membulatkan matanya.

"Hannie? Maksudmu Lee Kangin dan Park Jungsoo sahabat kita yang tinggal di Mokpo dulu?" Tanya Heechul penasaran dan Hanggeng mengangguk pasti. Heechul kemudian beralih memandang Sungmin yang kini juga tengah memandang bingung ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba mata Heechul membulat kala sudah mengenali siapa wanita didepannya kini.

" _Ommo_! Jadi kau Lee Sungmin kecil yang manis itu? Wuaaa.. sekarang kau sudah dewasa dan makin cantik nakk.."

Ujar Heechul senang kemudian malah mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk _yeoja_ itu erat. Sungmin tentu saja kaget tau-tau malah dipeluk oleh _eomma_ nya Kyuhyun kemudian beralih menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih berada disebelahnya. Kyuhyun juga menggeleng tidak mengerti seperti menjawab maksud dari tatapan Sungmin. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam dan bingung dengan apa yag telah terjadi kemudian mengeluh tak jelas.

"Huwwee~ kalian membuatku bingung? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?!" Keluh Ryeowook sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Heechul kemudian melepas pelukannya dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan hangat.

"Sungmin-ah? Kau tidak ingat siapa aku? Aku dan suamiku bahkan berkunjung setiap waktu ke rumahmu saat kau masih berumur 5 tahun. Apa kau sudah lupa?" Sungmin berusaha untuk mengingat saat-saat itu kemudian tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

" _Ommo_! Apa anda adalah Chullie _Ahjumma_ yang dulunya menghadiahiku sebuah boneka Bunny besar saat ulang tahunku yang ke 5?"

Heechul mengangguk senang saat Sungmin sudah mengenalinya dan membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya terjadilah acara nostalgia antara Heechul dan Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun jengah karena Heechul terus menempel kepada kekasihnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun beralih menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan membuat HeeMin sama-sama terkejut.

"Jangan terus peluk Minnie-ku _Eomma_. Dia pasti sesak karena kau memeluknya terlalu erat." Heechul hanya mendengus karena tingkah possessive Kyuhyun dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya …yaa.. terserah padamu lah. Dasar possessive." Gerutu Heechul dan Kyuhyun malah memeletkan lidahnya. Tak lama Hangeng berdehem dan membuat mereka semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sungmin-ah, _Ahjussi_ turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya kedua orang tuamu. Maafkan kami karena tidak hadir dalam acara pemakaman itu karena saat itu kami tengah berada diluar negeri."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk maklum kepada lelaki dewasa didepannya. Kemudian Ayah dari Cho Kyuhyun itu menatap Bayi yang kini tengah tertidur lelap didalam dekapan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, apa itu…anakmu bersama Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin sontak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya diam sejenak dan bingung mau menjawab apa. Akhirnya Sungmin menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri untuk menjawab namun Kyuhyun terlebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"Tentu saja dia anakku _Appa_. Memangnya anak siapa lagi?" Ujar Kyuhyun menanggapi dan membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kyuu~" Lirih Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis.

"Biarkan saja. Kalau waktunya sudah tepat, kita jelaskan semua kepada orang tuaku." _Namja_ itu berbisik pelan dan membuat Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

 **CTAKKK!**

"Aww! Ya! _Eomma_! Kenapa kau malah menjitakku!" Teriak Kyuhyun karena tiba-tiba Heechul malah menjitaknya dan wanita itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa malah berbisik-bisik? Kau memang anak nakal. Berani-beraninya kau menodai wanita sepolos Sungmin. Anak ini benar-benar!" Heechul hanya memijat pelipisnya karena tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula aku mencintainya. Iya kan Min-ah?"

" _Mwo_? Kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan Min-ah? Bahkan wanita ini lebih tua 2 tahun daripada dirimu."

" _Ne_!"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama-sama terkejut dengan ucapan Heechul. Kyuhyun yang pastinya _shock_ , karena jujur saja ia belum mengenal Sungmin lebih jauh. Bahkan, tanggal lahir _yeoja_ itu pun dia tak tau.

"Ya! Anak nakal! Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa dengan Sungmin? Dia ini _Noona_ kecil yang selalu kau tempeli sewaktu kita masih tinggal di Mokpo. Bahkan kau menangis dulu ketika harus berpisah denganya."

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak berusaha mengingat-ngingat. Akhirnya tak lama ia baru sadar juga kemudian memandang Sungmin bahagia.

"Ternyata kita sudah kenal lama _Noona_. Aku jadi bahagia." Kyuhyun berujar lebay dan Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ehem. Jadi, apa keputusanmu untuk menikahi Sungmin itu serius?" Tanya Hangeng tiba-tiba dan membuat semua orang disana menoleh kepada lelaki dewasa itu. Kyuhyun kemudian mengangguk pasti dan merangkul Sungmin sayang.

" _Ne_ , _Appa_. Aku tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya."

Mereka semua tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun terlebih Sungmin yang kini telah siap meneteskan air matanya karena terharu. Hangeng mengangguk mengerti kemudian balas menatap anaknya.

"Baiklah. _Appa_ merestui kalian. Kau harus pegang janjimu Kyu? Jadilah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab mulai dari sekarang. Masalah pekerjaan, _Appa_ akan mempekerjakanmu di perusahan _Appa_. Kebetulan, _Appa_ membutuhkan lagi seorang pegawai untuk membantu di perusahan yang baru _Appa_ buat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya dan mengangguk semangat kemudian Kyuhyun beralih menatap _eomma_ nya yang kini jga sedang menatapnya.

" _Eomma_?"

"Ya …yaaa.. _eomma_ setuju-setuju saja. Terlebih calon menantu _eomma_ adalah Lee Sungmin. _Eomma_ ya tidak masalah."

Jawaban Heechul tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama tersenyum bahagia. Mereka sama-sama tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan restu semudah ini. Kyuhyun yang bahagia terang saja memeluk Sungmin didepan orang tua tuanya tanpa ada rasa malu sedikitpun, namun _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi terabaikan disamping Kyuhyun kini malah melipat kedua tangannya kesal dan memandang KyuMin iri.

"Ishhhh~ kalian jahat telah mengabaikanku. Aku kan juga seorang wanita yang butuh perhatian!" Mendengar suara yang terkesan mendayu itu, mereka semua menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang kini tengah memanyunkan bibirnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun beralih menatap wanita itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan kami telah mengabaikanmu Wokkie _Chagi_. Tapi jika kau ingin dapat perhatian lebih, carilah seorang _namja_ dan merengeklah padanya untuk segera menikahimu~" Canda Kyuhyun dan alhasil membuat Ryeowook tambah memajukan bibirnya menjadi 5 cm. Mereka semua akhirnya tertawa, tak terkecuali Sungmin.

' _Akhirnya aku mulai bisa merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Terima kasih Tuhan~'_

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah terhitung seminggu semenjak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak masuk kuliah. Namun hari ini mereka memilih untuk berangkat bersama bahkan bergandengan tangan selama memasuki lingkungan universitas tersebut. Sebenarnya Sungmin menolak untuk digandeng, namun Kyuhyun terus menggenggam erat tangan kanannya dan mau tak mau Sungmin hanya pasrah akan tingkah possessive _namja_ itu.

Selama mereka kuliah, Sunghyun akan selalu dititipkan bersama dengan Heechul karena wanita itu sendiri yang meminta. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tentu senang-senang saja karena tak harus repot-repot menitipkan Sunghyun kepada orang lain.

Banyak yang memperhatikan mereka, tak terkecuali kalangan _namja_ yang terpesona akan kecantikan seorang Lee Sungmin yang baru ia perlihatkan sekarang. Sungmin memilih untuk menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya tanpa harus berdandan jelek seperti Sungmin yang dulu. Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu selama Sungmin tak akan diganggu oleh siapapun.

Tak heran banyak yang berbisik-bisik karena iri bahkan ada yang tidak mengenali jika wanita itu adalah Sungmin. Sungmin yang mereka tau hanyalah wanita yang cupu dan tidak peduli dengan penampilan. Tapi lihatlah sekarang? Sampai mereka semua sepakat menetapkan bahwa Sungmin adalah wanita paling cantik di Universitas.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini telah sampai didepan pintu kelas Sungmin. _Namja_ itu kemudian mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin yang masih dalam genggamannya kemudian menatap Sungmin sayang.

"Aku akan kesini lagi menjemputmu saat jam makan siang. Jangan coba terpengaruh oleh _namja_ - _namja_ dikelasmu eoh? Kalau ketahuan oleh ku, aku tidak akan segan-segan memberi perhitungan pada mereka." Ancam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan balas menatap mata onyx itu.

" _Arasseo_."

"Baiklah. Masuklah sekarang. Aku akan ke kelas dulu. _Annyeong…_ "

Sungmin hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh kemudian membalikkan badannya menuju ke kursinya. Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat semua orang di kelas itu tengah menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Bahkan ekspresi orang yang sedang kasmaran saat melihatnya pun ada. Sungmin hanya tertunduk malu dan berjalan pelan ke kursi walaupun tak luput dari tatapan-tatapan udik teman sekelasnya menurut author -,,-

' _Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri mulai sekarang…'_ Batin Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah serius memperhatikan Dosen Lim yang sedang mengajar. Namun konsentrasi Sungmin terpecah saat salah seorang teman sekelasnya berteriak ketika melihat ke arah jendela luar.

"Teman-teman? Coba kalian lihat keluar?"

" _Ommo_! Bukankah itu Kyuhyun dari kelas vocal? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?"

"sepertinya dia sedang menulis sesuatu…"

" _Ommo_! Lee Sungmin-sshi! Kau harus melihat ini sekarang!"

Sungmin sontak saja terkejut saat salah seorang teman sekelasnya menarik tangannya dan membawanya untuk berdiri disamping jendela. Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat ia mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan dengan dikelilingi beberapa deret tulisan yang dibuat dengan cat berwarna merah muda.

"LEE SUNGMIN, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Begitulah tulisan besar yang tertera disana dan tentu saja membuat Sungmin kaget dan meneteskan air matanya. Dari jauh Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum ke arahnya dan meretangkan kedua tangannya. Banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berteriak histeris karena kelakuan _namja_ tersebut. Dan Sungmin kembali dikejutkan saat teman-temannya menariknya untuk meninggalkan kelas untuk menuju lapangan.

Sungmin merasakan perasaannya bercampur aduk ketika ia telah berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan disaksikan oleh ratusan pasang mata yang kini tengah mengelilingi mereka.

Kyuhyun kemudian mendekati Sungmin yang saat ini tengah terdiam kaku kemudian ia berlutut dan memegang tangan kanan Sungmin erat.

"Aku tau jika aku tak seromantis pria yang lain. Maafkan aku karena hanya bisa melakukan ini dan tidak bisa berkata manis seperti pria pada umumnya. Tapi, dengan segala kesederhanaanku ini, izinkan aku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu, yang akan menjagamu, mengasihimu dan menyangimu sampai maut yang akan memisahkan kita. Untuk itu, Sungmin-ah, Will you marry me?"

"Terima! Terimaa!"

Begitulah teriakan yang membahana disepanjang lapangan. Bahkan para dosen pun ikut menyaksikan aksi lamaran Kyuhyun yang ia lakukan secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun terus menunggu dengan sabar dan menatap Sungmin yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. _Yeoja_ itu menghela nafas pelan kemudian memandang Kyuhyun lekat.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah~"

Kyuhyun dan orang-orang disana tentu saja terdiam dengan ucapan tak terduga dari Sungmin terlebih Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu terdiam shock dan ia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit dibagian dadanya. Baru saja ia kan berdiri dari acara berlututnya namun Sungmin menahannya.

"..Maafkan aku.. aku tak bisa menolak lamaranmu… Yeah, I will Kyunnie-ah~"

Jawab Sungmin disertai dengan senyuman manis dan tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka Sungmin hanya menggodanya dan tanpa babibu lagi _namja_ itu memeluk Sungmin erat dan mengangkat Sungmin sambil berputar-putar. Terdengar sorak sorai karena ucapan tak terduga dari Sungmin bahkan ada yang sempat menangis terharu karena tingkah mereka.

Kyuhyun lalu menurunkan Sungmin dari pelukannya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bajunya. Sebuah kotak cincin dan terdapat sebuah cincin berlian disana. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cincin tersebut dari tempatnya dan menyematkan cincin tersebut dijari manis Sungmin. Sungmin kembali menangis terharu saat cincin itu sudah tersemat dijemarinya.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat dagu Sungmin untuk menatap kearahnya dan lama mereka saling menyelami mata masing-masing.

" _Saranghaey_ o.. Lee Sungmin~"

" _Nado Saranghaeyo_ ~ Cho Kyuhyun"

CUP~

Ciuman manis itu pun terjadi disertai dengan sorak sorai dari ratusan orang yang menyaksikan mereka. Berbagai ungkapan selamat, tangis haru, dan berbagai bentuk ekspresi lainnya mereka sematkan untuk pasangan yang tak terduga ini. Mereka semua ikut gembira dan bahagia seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lalu melepas ciumannya dan memandang Sungmin yang kini juga tengah membuka pelan matanya. Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungminnya possessive kemudian berkata dalam hati.

' _Proses lamaran sudah selesai. Tinggal acara pernikahan yang perlu kusiapkan matang-matang..'_

=TBC or END=

abilhikmah : maklum, anaknya Min eon makanya dia seneng begitu :D

Frostbee : ane juga ikutan seneng kok chingu XD hihihi ..gimana dengan chapter ini? apa masih ada greget2 nya? :D

ExoSY : Heechul eomma emang baik kok.. kkk~ makasih udah senantiasa mantengin ff ini ({})

ovallea : ne… daddy emang yang terbaik :* #TjivokDaddy

TiffyTiffanyLee : ini udah lanjut. udah dapet restu dari Ortu Kyu dad kok chingu.. :D

SuniaSunKyu137 : ne, kita berdoa aja bersama-sama supaya KyuMin cepet kawinnya XD

Shengmin137 : ahahahah… daddy juga udah gk sabaran tuh XD bentar lagi bakalan kawin kok ;)

Cho Ryeo Hyun : nih duah next :D

Heldamagnae : jinjja? XD

ratu kyuhae : ahahha… kagak masalah mahh kalo eonni telat reviewnya.. udah nyempetin waktu buat mampir aja ane udah seneng kok eon ;)

PumpkinEvil137 : hihihihi… insya Allah hubungan KyuMin bakalan adem ayem terus kok ^^

cho kyuri : iyeee beeibbb… ini udah lanjut. Jangan lupa mampir lagi ya bebb ;)

KyuMin EvilAegyo : yak yak.. kalo langsung maen NC-an mah nanti si Daddy pasti bakalan kena gampar eon XD

orange girls : menurut eonni gimana? #NaikTurunAlis! Aaaa… eonni jago deh nebak*nya.. chap depan pertanyaan eonni bakalan terjawab kok.. hihihihi

ikakyuminss : kagak kok saeng. Wokkie itu Cuma sepupu nya daddy aja kok.. :D

Misslah : neee :D #IkutHelaNafas

Lee Minry : Hayy hay… poery eonni XD #Hug! nanti eonni bakalan ketemu balesan review eonni dichapter ini yaa… semoga eonni bacanya sampai ff ini tamat nanti :D … happy reading eon ;)

nuralrasyid : hehehe.. gk kok saeng. ni udah lanjut.. tamatnya nanti kok ;)

Cywelf : ini udah lanjut ^^

Chapter.9 selesai! Assyyiikkk~ bentar lagi ff ini bakalan END. Kalo gk chapter depan, mungkin 2 chapter lagi.. Tergantung moodnya author ..Kkkkk~

Ming sudah dilamar.. Tinggal acara pernikahannya aja lagi.. Joyers yang sabar ya? Nanti undangannya bakalan disebarin kok ;) wkwkwk

Otte? Apa kurang so sweet? Maafkan author klo gtu karena author bukanlah _yeoja_ yang romantis. Jadi beginilah hasilnya :D semoga kalian suka dan masih berniat untuk membaca ff ini. Untuk itu RnR lagi ne,, berikanlah semangat kepada Author agar ff ini cepet selesai :D #Plak!

Terima kasih sudah bersedia untuk RnR di chapter kemarin. RnR again, please? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Beautiful Target (Last Chapter)

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki ({})

Warning : GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Tidak sesuai EYD! Cerita pasaran!

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah proses lamaran yang tidak terduga itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar menyiapkan rencana pernikahannya dengan matang. Kyuhyun telah mempersiapkan tempat resepsi dan telah memilih sebuah butik ternama untuk merancang baju pernikahan mereka nantinya.

Kini Kyuhyun telah membawa Sungmin untuk pergi ke butik tersebut untuk memilih baju yang mana akan mereka pakai saat pengucapan janji suci nanti.

"Berikanlah dia gaun terbaik yang kalian punya." Perintah Kyuhyun dan dijawab anggukan oleh beberapa pegawai disana.

Sungmin pun dibawa oleh beberapa pegawai ke ruang ganti dibalik tirai besar dan _namja_ itu juga pergi ke bilik lain untuk memakai tuxedonya. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun memilih untuk menunggu dengan duduk manis disebuah sofa yang tersedia disana. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, _namja_ itu memilih untuk memainkan PSP yang selalu ia bawa dikantongnya.

Tak lama tirai besar itu terbuka, nampaklah seorang calon nyonya muda Cho dengan balutan gaun putih panjang, berdada rendah dengan aksen mutiara yang menghiasinya. Kyuhyun yang mulanya asyik memainkan PSP-nya kemudian mendongak saat mendengar suara tirai yang terbuka.

Kyuhyun sontak saja terdiam saat melihat calon istrinya itu kini tengah menunduk malu dengan memegang sebuket bunga, dengan dibalut oleh sebuah gaun pernikahan yang sangat pas untuknya. Sungmin kini terlihat sangat cantik dan beda dari biasanya. Kyuhyun sempat mengira jika seseorang yang berdiri didepannya adalah jelmaan seorang malaikat, dan Kyuhyun beruntung sekali karena sebentar lagi ialah yang akan menikahi malaikat itu.

Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Sungmin. Disentuhnya dagu _yeoja_ itu dan membuat Sungmin menatap kedua matanya.

" _Yeppeo_ ~" Lirih Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tentu mendengarnya. Sungmin tentu tersenyum malu dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Sungmin juga sempat tertegun kala melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuxedo putih yang ia kenakan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut itu dan ingin sekali rasanya menerkam _yeoja_ itu saat ini juga. Namun ia buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh karena ia sadar saat ini masih berada di butik. Dan ia pun berjanji, tidak akan menyentuh Sungmin sebelum _yeoja_ cantik ini menjadi istri sahnya.

"Kau…menyukainya?" Tanya Sungmin pelan dan Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kemudian memandang Kyuhyun yang saat ini juga tengah memandangnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik Min. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya…" Sungmin hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang terkesan tidak sabaran. Jangankan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun diam-diam berpikiran sama namun ia malu untuk mengutarakannya.

"Kau..juga terlihat tampan.." Lirih Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mendengarnya. _Namja_ itu tentu saja tersenyum senang karena baru pertama kali ini Sungmin memujinya. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dan menggenggam tangan _yeoja_ itu erat.

"Sebentar lagi kita menikah. Aku tak menyangka ini bisa terjadi…" Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan disertai dengan senyum harunya.

" _Ne_ , terima kasih Kyu sudah memilihku untuk jadi calon pendamping hidupmu."

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan ini Min. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau menerimaku. Aku benar -benar tidak menduganya."

Mereka terus menyelami mata masing-masing masih dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Mereka terus tersenyum, bahkan mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan iri oleh pegawai butik disana. Benar apa kata orang, cinta itu memang indah dan tak peduli kau harus mengutarakannya dimana…

.

.

.

Mobil Kyuhyun kini tengah memasuki pekarangan rumah Kyuhyun. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini tengah memasuki rumah tersebut tak lupa Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin erat.

Mereka terus mengedarkan pandangan mereka sampai terlihat seorang _yeoja_ pendek tengah bermain di atas karpet berbulu dengan seorang bayi mungil disampingnya. Melihat itu, mereka langsung saja mendekat dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk diatas sofa sedangkan Sungmin mendekati Sunghyun-nya.

"Hay Baby, maaf kalau _eomma_ lama perginya. Apa baby menyusahkanmu Wokkie-ah?" Tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang kini telah duduk kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Aniyo eonni_. Dia tidak menyusahkanku kok. Bahkan dia terus-terusan tertawa dan berguling-guling. Aku jadi gemas melihatnya, jadi ya pipi Sunghyun Baby ku cubit terus dari tadi. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Ryeowook berujar polos dan membuat Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya.

" _Ne_ , _gwaenchana_ Wookie-ah." Ryeowook pun mengangguk kemudian kembali bermain dengan bayi mungil itu.

" _Chagi_? Dimana _eomma_?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bersuara sambil menikmati tayangan TV didepannya.

"Tadi sih ke kamar sebentar. Aa.. itu dia.." Tunjuk Ryeowook saat sang nyonya besar tengah turun dari tangga dan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

" _Annyeong_ _eomma_.." Sapa Kyuhyun tumben-tumbenan dan wanita dewasa itu hanya mengangguk. Heechul memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin, bisa ikut _eomma_ sebentar? ada yang ingin _eomma_ bicarakan.."

Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya dan _namja_ itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh Sungmin tentunya.

"Wokkie _chagi_ , tolong jaga Sunghyun sebentar ne? Jangan coba-coba kau apa-apai cucu _eomma_ itu! _Ara_?" Ancam Heechul dan Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hhhh~ _ne..ne_ … _eomma_ tenang saja. Sunghyun baby akan aman bersamaku."

Heechul mengangguk mengerti kemudian berjalan menuju teras belakang yang berada disebelah kolam ikan dan diikuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dibelakangnya tentunya. Heechul memilih tempat itu karena menurutnya tempat itu nyaman dan tentram sehingga menjadikan tempat itu tempat favorit bagi Heechul.

"Duduklah.."

Perintah Heechul setelah duduk disebuah kursi tunggal disana dan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun ikut mendudukkan diri tepat didepan wanita dewasa itu.

"Ada yang ingin _eomma_ tanyakan kepada kalian berdua, terutama kepadamu Min."

Mendengar jika namanya dipanggil, _yeoja_ itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Heechul yag juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Terlihat _yeoja_ itu menghela nafasnya sebentar dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaan _eommonim_ dengan jujur. Apakah..Sunghyun adalah anak kandungmu bersama dengan..Kyuhyun?"

 **DEG!**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tentu saja terkejut dengan pertanyaan Heechul. Mereka sama-sama tidak menyangka jika Heechul akan mengungkit masalah ini dan memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan yang menuntut.

" _Eomma_ , kenapa _eomma_ malah bertanya yang tidak-tidak? Bukankah sudah ku katakan kemarin kalau…"

"Diam Kyu! _Eomma_ sekarang meminta jawaban dari Sungmin bukan darimu." Potong Heechul dan tentu saja berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bungkam.

"Jawab pertanyaan _eommonim_ Min." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin bingung sekarang ingin menjawab atau bagaimana? Lidahnya terasa kelu dan jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak karuan terlebih Heechul yang kini terus menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Kyuhyun yang tidak suka dengan suasana canggung seperti ini kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap _eomma_ nya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan kemarin _eomma_. Sunghyun itu memang anakku. Memangnya _eomma_ kira dia anak sia-…"

"Kalau dia memang anakmu bersama Sungmin, kenapa Sunghyun memakai nama Kim sebagai marganya?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkejut untuk kedua kalinya saat Heechul membawa-bawa sebuah marga dalam percakapan ini, terlebih Sungmin yang shock berat dan tak diduga tengah meluncurkan keringat dingin didahinya.

"Ba-bagaimana… _eomma_ tau?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati dan Heechul menghela nafasnya.

" _Eomma_ menemukan nama Kim Sunghyun dibalik jaket bayi yang Sunghyun pakai saat _eomma_ melepas jaket itu tadi. Dan sekarang _eommonim_ membutuhkan penjelasan langsung darimu Min."

Perintah Heechul yang terkesan penuh penekanan. Sungmin menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap Heechul.

" _Ne_ , _eommonim_. Sunghyun memang bukan anak saya bersama dengan ..Kyuhyun."

Jawab Sungmin pelan dan tentu membuat Heechul shock mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Heechul ingin mendengar jawaban tidak dari bibir _yeoja_ itu, namun Sungmin malah berujar dengan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia dengar kebenarannya.

"Min~" Lirih Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

" _Gwaenchana_ ~" Ujarnya menatap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun dengan tatapannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Jadi..apakah artinya kau sudah menikah sebelumnya? Lantas.. dimana mantan suamimu sekarang?" Tanya Heechul lagi walaupun dengan nada yang terkesan tidak enak.

" _Ne_ , _eommonim_. Saya sudah menikah sebelumnya. Dan, mantan suami saya… Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu.. meninggal."

Heechul kembali terdiam dengan jawaban tak terduga itu. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas sebentar seraya menetralkan deru nafasnya.

"Maafkan _eommonim_ , Min..Kyu.. sepertinya _eomma_ harus memikirkan lagi untuk memberikan restu kepada kalian."

 **DEG!**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tentu saja terkejut dengan penuturan itu. Jantung mereka berpacu 2 kali lipat dan tiba-tiba saja air mata Sungmin telah memupuk ditempatnnya. Apa ini artinya pernikahan mereka akan digagalkan? Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dengan penuturan _eomma_ nya tiba-tiba saja mendadak kesal.

"Kenapa _eomma_ malah mengatakan hal itu?! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Bukankah _eomma_ kemarin sudah merestui kami? kenapa sekarang malah berubah pikiran?" Kyuhyun berujar emosi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan _eomma_ nya yang menurutnya sangat tidak adil. Bukankah kemarin dia sudah setuju kenapa sekarang tidak?

" _Eomma_ harus memikirkan baik-baik siapa yang pantas menjadi calon istrimu terlebih Sungmin telah memiliki anak namun..bukan denganmu.."

Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan Heechul sontak saja meneteskan air matanya. Ia sudah menyangka ini akan terjadi. Siapa sih yang mau menerima _yeoja_ yang sekarang tidak memiliki kedua orang tua dan sekarang malah hadir ke sebuah keluarga namun telah melahirkan seorang anak? Itu sih menurut pemikiran Sungmin. Ia merasa jika hidupnya ditakdirkan untuk terus sengsara dan sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaan. Heechul berniat untuk bangkit dari duduknya namun ucapan Kyuhyun berhasil menghentikannya.

" _Eomma_ tidak berhak berkata egois karena _eomma_ tidak tau apa-apa tentang penderitaan yang Sungmin alami selama ini?!"

Terlihat Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan membuat Sungmin menatap ke arahnya.

"Kyu~"

Lirih Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun harus menatap _yeoja_ disebelahnya kini. Kyuhyun yang tak tahan melihat genangan air mata itu terang saja merasa kesal dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap _eomma_ nya yang kini telah kembali duduk dikursinya.

"…Harusnya _eomma_ tau? Selama ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya, Sungmin belum sama sekali mendapat kebahagiaan. Ia bahkan mati-matian berjuang hidup di kota untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Bahkan, Sungmin sampai ditipu oleh mantan Suaminya untuk jadi istri kontrak sehingga sekarang ia telah memiliki Sunghyun bahkan menjadi istri kedua!.."

Lanjut Kyuhyun kalap dan berhasil membuat Heechul membulatkan matanya. Heechul tentu mengerti maksud ditipu itu apa karena ia bukanlah wanita yang bodoh. Jangan tanya Kyuhyun tau darimana tentang asal-usul Sungmin karena selama mereka dekat, Sungmin tanpa ragu menceritakan semua penderitaannya selama ini kepada _namja_ itu dan tentu membuat Kyuhyun semakin ingin membahagiakan _yeoja_ itu dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

"…Tapi penderitaan Sungmin belum berakhir. Ia harus kembali merebut Sunghyun yang diambil secara paksa oleh suaminya. Dan baru beberapa minggu ini Sunghyun bisa bersama Sungmin kalau bukan karena suaminya itu meninggal. Kalau _namja_ itu tidak 'pergi', mungkin sampai sekarang Sungmin akan terus menderita.."

"…Untuk itu.. aku.. Cho Kyuhyun yang akan menghapus semua penderitaan yang Sungmin alami selama ini dan aku akan tetap menikahi Sungmin dan membahagiakan Sungmin dan Sunghyun sebisaku… Dengan.. atau tanpa restu _eomma_!" Lanjutnya dan membuat Sungmin dan Heechul sama terdiam dengan penuturan itu.

Terlihat kesungguhan dari mata Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin tambah meneteskan air matanya. Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk Sungmin erat untuk menenangkan _yeoja_ itu sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin dan menciumnya disangka Heechul kini tengah tersenyum disana dan menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" _Eomma_ percaya dengan kesungguhanmu Kyu. _Eomma_ salut dengan itu semua. Berjanjilah pada _eomma_ , jaga Sungmin dan Sunghyun dan bahagian mereka..Masalah restu, _eomma_ akan tetap merestui kalian berdua.."

Dua orang berbeda jenis itu pun langsung saja menolehkan wajah mereka saat Heechul berujar demikian dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa mereka tak salah dengar? Bukankah wanita itu tadi menolak Sungmin?

" _Eo_ - _eomma_ serius kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya dan Heechul malah mengangguk disertai kekehannya.

"Tentu saja. _Eomma_ tadi hanya mengetes kesungguhanmu, kebetulan _eomma_ menemukan nama Kim Sunghyun yang bisa dijadikan bahan untuk mengerjai kalian berdua. _Eomma_ sempat terkejut ternyata Sungmin _eomma_ sangat menderita selama ini. Dan _eomma_ bersyukur, Kyuhyun yang _eomma_ tau sangat kekanakan dan susah diatur sekarang telah menjadi seorang _namja_ dewasa yang penuh tanggung jawab. _Eomma_ bangga padamu Kyu.."

Heechul berujar disertai dengan kekehannya dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin shock dibuatnya. Mereka sama-sama tidak menyangka jika Heechul hanya mengerjai mereka berdua terlebih wanita itu sedari tadi terus menampakkan ekspresi seperti orang marah sungguhan. Mereka sama-sama berpikir jika Heechul sangat berbakat untuk menjadi seorang aktris kalau begini ceritanya.

"Ishhh… _eomma_ menyebalkan!" Heechul hanya terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang kini tengah kembali merajuk diusianya yang sudah menginjak 23 tahun kini dan tengah menggelayut mesra pada Sungmin.

"Jadi kau berani mengatakan _eomma_ ini menyebalkan eoh? Kalau begitu _eomma_ akan kembali menggagalkan pernikahan kalian dan-…"

" _ANDWAE_ _EOMMA_! Aku hanya bercanda … _eomma-_ ku yang terbaik! Jangan ralat ucapan _eomma_ tadi _ne_?" Bujuk Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat Heechul tertawa ngakak akibat ekspresi memelas seperti itu. Lantas, kemana perginya sikap _gentle_ Kyuhyun tadi?

Akhirnya Sungmin bisa menghentikan tangisnya dan balik tersenyum sambil menyelami mata Kyuhyun. Mereka kini tengah berpandangan kemudian Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Min…"

"Aku juga…"

"Ekhemmm~"

Mereka berdua langsung menoleh saat Heechul berdehem dan menampakkan tatapan menggoda kepada mereka berdua tentunya.

"Jangan terus bermesra-mesraan. Tahanlah sampai kalian benar-benar menikah nanti. Ayo masuk, nanti Sunghyun kenapa-kenapa lagi kalau kita biarkan dia berlama-lama bersama wokkie."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terkekeh dan mengangguk mengerti kemudian ikut melangkahkan kaki mereka bersama Heechul untuk kembali ke ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti-nantikan pun tiba. Ruangan khusus tempat berlangsungnya pengucapan janji sakral nanti telah dipenuhi oleh banyak tamu undangan mulai dari pasangan EunHae datang tak lupa sambil bergadengan tangan dan terlihat mesra, beberapa rekan bisnis Hangeng dari berbagai perusahaan, teman-teman terdekat Kyuhyun, Taemin beserta bumonimnya yang jauh-jauh datang dari Mokpo, hingga Yuri pun menyempatkan diri untuk hadir menyaksikan pengucapan janji suci itu nantinya.

Semua tamu undangan telah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Heechul kini tengah duduk bersama dengan Sunghyun dipangkuannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun kini telah siap berdiri di atas altar, siap menunggu calon pasangan hidupnya.

Tak lama pintu besar itu pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang jelmaan malaikat yang sangat cantik dengan gaun putih panjangnya, menggenggam sebuket bunga sambil mengamit tangan lelaki dewasa disampingnya. Hangeng lah yang menjadi wali Sungmin saat ini, kerena kita tau ayahnya telah dulu pergi ke surga sana.

Semua orang disana tertegun akan kecantikan yang dipancarkan oleh _yeoja_ itu tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Hatinya berdegup kencang karena saat melihat dari jauh Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum malu ke arahnya.

Mereka semakin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun kemudian Hangeng memberikan tangan kanan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tentu menyambutnya.

"Jaga malaikatmu ini anakku~"

"Pasti _Appa_ ~"

Kemudian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama menghadap ke arah pastur yang telah siap dengan kitab ditangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Bersediakah Anda menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai pasangan hidup Anda untuk menjaga, mengasihi dan menyayangi Anda sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

" _Ne_ , saya bersedia."

"Lee Sungmin. Bersediakah Anda menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai pasangan hidup Anda untuk menjaga, mengasihi dan menyayangi Anda sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

" _Ne_ , saya bersedia."

"Saya persilahkan untuk kalian saling bertukar cincin."

Setelah mendengar intruksi tersebut, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun saling berhadapan dan saling menyematkan cincin ke jari manis masing-masing.

"Saya persilahkan untuk kalian mencium pasangan Anda." Lanjut Pastur tersebut.

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka pelan cadar yang menutupi wajah manis seorang Lee Sungmin. Terlihat Sungmin yang tengah menunduk kemudian menatap pelan kearahnya. Mereka terdiam sesaat sampai Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin~"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun~"

 **CHU** ~

Dan ciuman manis itu terjadi dengan disaksikan oleh puluhan pasang mata yang hadir disana. Tepuk tangan dan tangis haru mewarnai jalannya pernikahan yang sakral ini.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya kepada Sungmin tanpa ada pergerakan lebih. Kemudian Kyuhyun melepas ciuamannya dan mengusap pipi itu pelan. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum kemudian beralih memandang semua orang yang hadir ditempat itu, disertai dengan senyum bahagia juga tentunya.

Sekarang waktunya untuk pelemparan bunga. Semua orang berkumpul terutama bagi kalangan jomblo yang telah siap menempatkan posisi dan sangat antusias sekali berharap jika mendapatkan bunga itu, mereka akan ikut menikah juga nantiya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini telah siap dengan posisi membelakangi mereka. Dengan diawali menghitung 1 sampai dengan 3, sebuket bunga itu terlempar dan …HAP!

Tak disangka bunga itu malah mendarat kepada 2 pasang tangan yang berlainan jenis dan kini saling berpandangan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama menolehkan wajah mereka dan tersenyum senang jika Ryeowook lah yang mendapatkan bunga itu bersama _namja_ tampan berkacamata namun terlihat keren dan berkarisma.

"Kim Jong Woon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung- _Oppa_ kalau kau mau." Ujar _namja_ itu sembari tersenyum kepada _yeoja_ pendek disampingnya.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida. Panggil aku Wokkie saja, _oppa_. kkk~" Akhirnya Ryeowook telah menemukan pasangan dan itu merupakan kabar gembira untuk semuanya.

Semua tamu undangan telah memberikan selamat kepada pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Terlebih Taemin dan bumonimnya, mereka tidak menyangka jika Sungmin menikah secepat ini.

"Maafkan Minnie _Immo_ , Minnie malah menikah duluan sebelum menyelesaikan kuliah~" Lirih Sungmin sambil tangannya digenggam oleh tangan _Immo_ -nya. _Immo_ Sungmin hanya tersenyum mengerti kemudian mengusap punggung tangan itu pelan.

" _Gwaenchana_. Asalkan Minnie bahagia, _Immo_ ikut bahagia kok." Jawab wanita dewasa itu dan Sungmin tersenyum haru mendengarnya.

" _Eonni, chukkahae ne_? Wuaa… _eonni_ terlihat cantik. Aku tidak menyangka jika yang menikah ini _eonni_ -ku." Taemin berujar sambil memeluk Sungmin sayang.

"Hehe, _ne_. Taeminnie-ah. _Gomawo_. Kau juga semakin cantik." Puji Sungmin dan gadis itu tentu tersenyum.

Ucapan selamat tak hentinya tersemat kepada pasangan ini. Mulai dari teman-teman satu fakultas mereka yang berdatangan ke acara pernikahan mereka, rekan-rekan bisnis Hangeng, sampai Yuri pun ikut andil dalam bagian ini. Dan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun tetap memamerkan senyum mereka, walaupun lelah karena lama berdiri dan menyalami tamu satu persatu. Namun karena perasaan bahagia rasa penat itu pun hilang dan tergantikan dengan senyum bahagia yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tentunya.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini telah memilih untuk pulang ke apartemen Kyuhyun, namun tanpa Sunghyun bersama mereka karena bayi mungil itu kini tengah bersama dengan Heechul karena wanita itu yang sengaja memisahkan Baby Sunghyun dari kedua orang tuanya. Wanita itu berpikir jika ia harus membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk menghabiskan malam hanya berdua tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun.

' _Aaa… Chullie eomma memang pengertian?'_ Batin Kyuhyun mesum #Plak!

Kyuhyun kini telah selesai dengan acara mandinya kemudian mendekati Sungmin yang telah lebih dulu duduk manis diatas kasur sambil tersenyum senang saat membuka beberapa kado dari para tamu. Sungmin tidak menyangka akan sangat banyak kado yang ia dapatkan terlebih tertulis disana kebanyakan hadiah dari fansnya bersama Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyangka jika teman satu fakultasnya membentuk sebuah fansclub bernamakan JOYers. Ternyata banyak orang yang peduli padanya dan Sungmin senang akan hal itu.

" _Yeobo_ , kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri eoh?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeluk _yeoja_ itu dari belakang.

Sungmin tentu saja terkejut dengan perlakuan suaminya itu terlebih panggilan baru yang ia berikan. Tak disangka wajah Sungmin memerah dan Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat itu kemudian menopangkan dagunya diatas pundak Sungmin.

"Kau malu eoh?"

"Eeumm.." Ujar Sungmin menanggapi dan Kyuhyun semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Kau lucu sekali Min. _Kajja_ , lebih baik kita berbaring. Apa kau tak lelah dengan aktivitas kita seharian ini?"

Kyuhyun kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang diikuti Sungmin juga tentunya. _Yeoja_ itu memilih untuk bersandar didada bidang Kyuhyun dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Min-ah~"

"Hm?"

"Bulan madu nanti….kau ingin kemana? Ke Jeju? Paris? atau Hawaii mungkin?"

Tanya Kyuhyun panjang lebar namun berhasil membuat Sungmin malu untuk kedua kalinya. Baru juga menyelesaikan aktivitas hari ini, _namja_ tampan itu malah berbicara yang mengarah ke 'sana'. Lama mereka terdiam sampai Sungmin membuka suara.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Mokpo. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Alis Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mengkerut karena jawaban tak terduga dari Sungmin. Bukankah ia sudah menawarkan tempat-tempat yang bagus tadi, tapi kenapa _yeoja_ itu malah memilih Mokpo untuk tempat bulan madu mereka?

"Kenapa kau memilih Mokpo, Min? Bukankah banyak tempat yang lebih bagus untuk berbulan madu?"

Sungmin tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan itu kemudian memilih untuk memainkan tangan Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memeluknya.

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke makam orang tuaku. Sudah lama aku tidak mengujungi mereka." Jawab Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban itu kemudian makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Baiklah jika itu itu maumu. Aku akan menuruti semua keinginan istriku ini saja."

Sungmin hanya terkekeh kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu lama mereka terdiam sampai Kyuhyun memilih untuk bicara duluan.

"Min~"

"Emm.."

"Eung…itu?…"

Sungmin sontak saja menghadap wajah Kyuhyun ketika mendengar nada gugup yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun kini tengah berkeringat dan Sungmin semakin bingung dibuatnya.

" _Waeyo_ Kyu? Kau sakit?"

" _A-ani_. Bukan itu.. tapi?"

"Hm..?"

"Eung~ bolehkah…aku menyentuhmu?"

"…."

Sungmin sontak saja terdiam saat Kyuhyun berujar demikian dengan wajah menahan malu. Bukan hanya _namja_ itu yang malu tapi Sungmin pun ikut merasakannya juga. Sungmin memilih untuk menetralkan nafasnya kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dalam.

"Kyu, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu. Tapi janji kau jangan marah?" Sungmin berujar pelan dan membuat Kyuhyun menimang-nimang sebentar permintaannya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu dan membuat Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Bisakah…kita tunda dulu untuk melakukannya. Kasian Sunghyunnie.. dia masih terlalu kecil jika kita membuat adik untuknya."

Ucap Sungmin tak enak dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Terlihat raut kecewa dari wajah itu dan Sungmin semakin merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Maaf kan aku..bukannya aku tidak mau melakukannya..tapi-…"

" _Gwaenchana_ Min."

"Eh?"

Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya. Sungmin pun memandang Kyuhyun dan terlhat _namja_ itu tengah tersenyum disana.

"Tapi..bolehkah aku tetap menyentuh istriku sendiri? Aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat lebih… _jebal_ ~?"

Kyuhyun kini tengah memelas dan sukses membuat Sungmin sweatdrop. Sungmin kira Kyuhyun akan mengerti dan menurut, ternyata _namja_ itu tetap bersikeras ingin ..ehem.. mengerjai tubuh Sungmin dan _yeoja_ itu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Hahh~ baiklah.. tapi janji jangan lakukan hal lebih? _Ara_?"

Ancam Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. Tanpa babibu lagi, _namja_ itu langsung menyerang Sungmin dan _yeoja_ itu hanya pasrah dibuatnya. Dan malam itu mereka habiskan hanya berdua dan tentu saja mereka sama-sama menikmatinya. Finally, sekarang kita tahu. Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Si _namja_ evil namun mesum yang harus selalu dituruti keinginannya.

 **=END=**

 **=EPILOG=**

" _Appa_.. _eomma_ …mianhae Minnie baru bisa berkunjung sekarang. Apa kabar kalian disana? Semoga kalian baik-baik saja di surga sana?"

Sungmin berujar sambil mengusap pelan potret kedua orang tuanya yang terbingkai didepan guci abu mereka masing-masing. Sungmin tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya dan Kyuhyun yang kini berada disampingnya hanya bisa mengusap punggung _yeoja_ itu pelan untuk sekedar menenangkan.

" _Eomma_.. _Appa_ …Minnie sekarang telah menikah. Bahkan sudah memiliki seorang anak. Namanya Sunghyunnie. Bukankah dia terlihat manis?" Sungmin berujar dengan senang sambil menunjukkan wajah Sunghyun yang saat ini sedang mengulum jempolnya tepat ke arah potret mendiang kedua orang tuanya.

"Dan disebelah Minnie ada seorang suami yang sangat Minnie cintai, _eomma, appa_."

" _Annyeong haseyo bumonim_. Saya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, suami dari anak kalian. Cho Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat dan Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Minnie sekarang sudah bahagia bersama keluarga baru Minnie. Semoga _appa_ dan _eomma_ juga bahagia disana. Minnie akan selalu mendoakan kalian disini." Lirih Sungmin dan air mata _yeoja_ manis itu pun kembali menetes. Sungmin pun mengusap pelan air matanya dan kembali memandang kedua potret itu dengan tatapan teduhnya.

" _Eomma_.. _appa_..Minnie kembali dulu _ne_? Minnie berjanji akan sering-sering berkunjung kesini. Bahagialah disana. Minnie sayang kalian berdua. _Annyeong_ ~"

Salam _yeoja_ itu setelah terlebih dulu mencium kedua potret itu. Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk membungkukkan badan pertanda hormat dan berjalan pelan sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin untuk meninggalkan makam.

Keluarga kecil itu pun kini berjalan beriringan meninggalkan area pemakaman tersebut, bahkan suasana duka masih terpampang jelas diwajah Sungmin, terbukti dengan buliran air mata yang senantiasa menetes dibalik pelupuk matanya.

Menyadari jika istrinya masih bersedih, dengan lembut Kyuhyun pun menangkupkan tangannya kepipi Sungmin kemudian mengusap lelehan air mata _yeoja_ cantik tersebut dengan perlahan.

Mendapat perlakuan manis dari sang suami, membuat Sungmin yang semula menunduk pun perlahan kini mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian memandang mata sang suami yang tengah menatap sayang tepat kedalam bola matanya.

" _Uljimma_ sayang, semuanya sudah berakhir. Jangan biarkan _uri bumonim_ ikut merasakan kesedihanmu jika kau masih tidak rela untuk melepas kepergian mereka. Mulai sekarang, kita akan membangun kehidupan yang baru. Tanpa ada kesedihan, tanpa ada penderitaan, bahkan aku akan memastikan jika tak akan ada lagi pengganggu yang akan merusak kehidupan kita. Untuk itu, mulai saat ini, percayakan semuanya padaku karena aku akan menjagamu dan _uri_ baby sepenuh hatiku, istriku". Kyuhyun berujar tulus tak lupa dengan tatapan yang tersirat akan kejujuran. Melihat hal itu terang saja membuat tangisan Sungmin terhenti bahkan sekarang hanya lah terpampang jelas sirat bahagia disana.

"Terima kasih, suamiku.."

"pa.. pa.. pa.. pa.."

"Eh?"

Pasangan tersebut sontak terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing ditelinga mereka. Bahkan terdengar jelas jika yang mengatakan tersebut adalah seorang bayi yang tak lain adalah..

"Sunghyunnie? Kau mengatakan apa tadi baby? Coba ulangi sekali lagi?" Kyuhyun berujar dengan shock bahkan kini jantungnya telah terpompa dengan cepat. Jika mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Sunghyun barusan, ia tentu tidak salah dengar ketika bayi berusia 6 bulan itu tadi telah menyebut 'Papa'.

"Pa…pa…"

Ucapan khas bayi itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terkejut bahkan kini raut bahagia terpampang jelas diwajah mereka. Terlebih Kyuhyun, _appa_ muda itu tentu saja gembira karena kata yang pertama kali bayi itu ucapkan adalah panggilan 'papa' untuknya. Karena ia juga tau, cukup sulit bagi bayi untuk mengucapkan ' _appa_ ' secara fasih, namun mendengar jika sang bayi sudah bisa memanggilnya pun ia menjadi bingung sendiri untuk bagaimana lagi mengekspresikan kebahagiannya.

"Kau dengar Min? Dia memanggilku 'papa'. Oh Tuhan, aku sangat bahagia, sungguh!" Kyuhyun berujar amat senang kemudian beralih untuk mengambil alih Sunghyun yang berada dalam gendongan Sungmin. Melihat hal itu, Sungmin juga ikut merasa bahagia karena bayi mungilnya sekarang sudah mulai bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Baby, karena kau sudah bisa mengucapkan 'papa', coba ucapkan kata yang lain seperti, 'mama', kau juga harus bisa memanggil _yeoja_ cantik ini 'mama' karena _appa_ tak ingin bahagia sendiri disini. Ayo katakan, 'Mama'?" Bimbing _namja_ tampan tersebut sambil menatap mata Sunghyun dengan tatapan teduhnya kemudian tak lama bayi itu pun bergumam lucu.

"Mam..ma..ma"

Kembali, mereka berdua pun kembali terkejut terlebih kali ini pada Sungmin. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika ucapan kedua yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sunghyun adalah panggilan 'mama' untuknya.

"Dia memanggilku, Kyu. Dia memanggilku.." _Yeoja_ tersebut berujar haru kemudian dengan cepat mengecup pipi bulat itu berkali-kali.

"Aku tau Min. Baby Sunghyun memang seorang bayi yang cerdas. Iya kan baby?"

"Na..na ..na ..na…"

Kembali, mereka pun tertawa karena lagi-lagi bayi mungil tersebut merespon apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Kebahagiaan mereka pun makin bertambah kian harinya dan satu fakta yang tak pernah bisa terlupakan adalah penderitaan Sungmin pun akhirnya berakhir.

Sekarang ia telah bahagia bersama Kyuhyun dan Sunghyunnie tentunya. Akhirnya _yeoja_ itu bisa tersenyum bahagia tanpa ada lagi beban didalam hidupnya. Semoga kebahagiaan ini akan terus menyertainya sampai ajal lah yang harus memisahkan mereka.

 **=BENAR-BENAR END=**

Last chapter is Update! ;) Ciaaa..ciaaa…senangnyyaa~ XD Akhirnya Happy Ending dan menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Author dan untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga tentunya XD

Karena Cho Family udah bahagia gengs, maka kasus ini Auhor nyatakan SELESAI XD

Mian kalau saya tidak menuliskan adegan ..ehem..NC disini.. Berhubung si author kagak bisa nulis NC, tapi kalo baca jagonya, alhasil bagi yang NC sungguh ane milih angkat kaki aja dahhh #Eh?

 **BIG THANK'S TO**

 **137Line, abilhikmah, Cho Meihwa, Cho Ryeo Hyun, chokyuri, Cywelf, dewi. , ExoSY, Frostbee, fitri, Guest, haepoppo, Heldamagnae, hyuna, ikakyuminss, KyuMin EvilAegyo, lee hye byung, Lee Kyurah, Lee Minry, Maya Agnes, melati KM137, Misslah, nanayukeroo, nuralrasyid, nurganevi, orange girls, ovallea, Park Heeni, PumpkinEvil137, raya137, ratu kyuhae, Rnye, SecretVin137, Seira Minkyu, Shengmin137, sparkyumin, SuniaSunKyu137, TiffyTiffanyLee, wdespita elfjoy, WineKyuMin137, wiprasetyalee, yang udah mem-follow dan mem-favorite-kan ff ini, tak lupa juga silent readers**

Tanpa komentar dan viewer dari kalian semua, ane gk akan mampu untuk melanjutkan ff ini dari awal chapter sampae chapter ini selesai :') #NangisHaru~ #HugAtu*~ XD

Terima kasih buat semua yang masih setia untuk membaca ff gaje ini. Terakhir, berikanlah RnR kalian karena Author merasa dihargai dengan itu semua ^^

Gue Mheishiee Taeminnie cabut, Gue Sunghyunnie baby(?) cabut, BYE!

See You next Story! ({})


End file.
